Tabula Rasa
by neojedigoddess
Summary: In 2005, Kate Baylor went to bed in her home in Hawaii an average veterinarian only to wake up to a nightmare & magical powers she never imagined. She begins to learn the truth about her family & what they sacrificed to protect her as she learns to use her magic under the tutelage of Harry Potter & his friends. The nightmare hasn't ended, it's only more complicated (George/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

This story is completely NOT epilogue compliant. Fred and Tonks are still dead but Remus is alive! Please keep in mind I'm American, so I might miss on British-isms here and there. Please comment if you like it...I've tried posting this before and the lack of interest had me take it down. Thanks!

 **George POV:**

George shrugged off the robes he wore out on the sales floor of the shop and made his way upstairs to his flat above the store. Dodging children and parents, ducking flying product as he went, he managed to stop a near disaster with a little git trying to get another boy to eat a Canary Creme soaked in Love Potion. He didn't even want to imagine the Howler that one would have resulted in. If the bloody things didn't combust on their own, he'd have had to buy another store just to have a place to put them all.

He was almost happy for the owl post from Lupin, requesting his presence at The Burrow for an emergency meeting of the Order. It was a surprise and a welcome one. The morning hadn't been easy, too many reminders of Fred and seeing Angelina with her husband, some git from Canada of all places didn't help. Just one more reminder that not only was his twin gone but Angelina had married a Canadian. A Canadian. Just the unexpected distraction was a help.

Everyone seemed to have moved on since the war better than he had. Even Harry and the war had been fought mostly because of him. George wasn't as bad as he'd been that first year but he still felt far behind everyone else. To be honest, it was still a day to day struggle after losing Fred. He felt like he'd lost half of himself. He'd almost expected to look in the mirror and find that he'd been split, straight down the middle. He hadn't of course. He'd only lost the other half of his soul, his twin. There was an emptiness there still. He supposed there always would be.

Drinking had helped him forget in that first year. Forget Fred, forget about his ear, forget about eating or bathing or anything. All it had taken to break him of that was Ginny showing up at his flat and finding him still half drunk and sprawled on the couch at 8 in the morning. She'd just started screaming at him and hexing him, then punching him with her tiny fists sobbing that he couldn't leave her too.

He shook his head and stepped over to the floo. The message from Lupin had been strange. The Order hadn't needed to be called together for anything other than the annual memorial at Hogwarts, which he'd still had yet to be able to attend, since the war ended. Now they needed to get back together to assess a possible new danger? As he stepped into the fireplace, he sent a silent hope to anyone who was listening that it wasn't the start of more war. He'd had enough with the last one.

 **Kate's POV:**

"Kate? Are you ready?"

She looked away from the window where she'd been people watching while waiting for whatever magical thing would be taking her away from the only country she'd ever known and take her back to where her parents and brother had fled from before she was born. She didn't understand why her father's will requested that she be taken to someone named Dumbledore but then again, until a few days ago, she didn't know magic was real.

And that she was a witch.

An actual witch with enough power to lash out and kill. And destroy.

Part of her didn't want to leave her home but then the rest of her screamed You have no home! You destroyed it! You destroyed everything. Daddy and Jimmy are dead because of you. Witch. Murderer. Freak!

She'd been watching the people walking by the building that looked like an everyday office building that was empty from the outside but was really part of the wizarding government of the United States. They had come after everything had happened. They had come and taken her away from what had once been her home but was now just smoking rubble. She didn't remember leaving Hawaii, just waking up in California. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to the islands she'd known all her life. They examined her with actual wands and gave her a sweet tasting potion to keep her calm while they told her that she wasn't dreaming and magic was very real.

And they told her that her brother and father were dead.

But she knew that. She'd watched it happen. Green light and then they fell. Men in masks. Wands. A scream of rage. Nothing.

All they were able to tell her is that her father's will had been registered with the International Ministries of Magic and it had stated that if he died an unnatural death that his children be immediately taken back to England and to the care of one Albus Dumbledore or the Order of the Phoenix, no matter how old they were. What was an Order of the Phoenix? Knights of some sort?

So here she was. Her life destroyed and now she was being sent off to strangers. She had no clue what to expect.

"Kate?"

She blinked and looked at the man in the suit. Her mind searched for a moment before she remembered his name. "Mr Summers. Sorry."

"It's alright. We have the portkey ready for you."

"How do I use it?" She stood up and let him lead her out of the room and to another one where a pulsing blue shoe sat on a table. "Is that it?" She didn't know what she expected but something more than a simple shoe. Were they always shoes?

"That's it. It will take you to a town called Ottery St. Catchpole. That's where the Order requested you be sent."

"Okay." She still didn't know what he was talking about with the Order though someone had probably already told her. It was very hard to concentrate on anything in the last couple days. Or care.

"All you have to do is grab it and hold on tight and before you know it, you'll be in England."

"Okay." She wished she could say more than that. That she could show some kind of interest in any of this. But she didn't. She just wanted her life back. Her family back. She wanted things to make sense again.

"Kate, it's going to be okay. There are great wizards there. They'll help you."

She nodded. Was there really anyone who could help her after what happened? "Mahalo."

With that, she stepped forward and grabbed the shoe. Immediately she felt like she was being shoved, navel first through a tube. It didn't hurt but it felt rather strange. And then before she could think about it anymore she felt herself fall into long grass with a thump.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky. It'd been early morning back in the States so it had to be near lunch time in England, where she was supposed to have ended up. Not that she could tell, the sun was hidden away by clouds and the weather looked rather depressing. Appropriate. Her heart ached for the warm breezes and sun of Hawaii.

She sat up and looked around, though she wasn't able to see much through the long grass. It felt completely alien to her though she assumed that this passed for summer in England. Something else she'd have to get used to. Should she have ended up in a field? If she wasn't where she was supposed to be, how would she find this Dumbledore guy? Her identification had been taken away after she'd been declared dead by the nonmagical authorities. Apparently someone told them it was a gas leak that'd destroyed her house and most of the area around it.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard someone coming through the grass in her direction. She didn't know if she should let them know where she was or stay quiet. What if they were with the people that'd killed Daddy and Jimmy and now they were coming for her? Her heart beat faster as she tried to think of what to do. What would Jimmy do? Stay low and stay quiet, maybe that'd be enough.

"Kate? Kate Baylor?" A man's English accented voice called out.

"Ron, how many Kates do you think are in the fields here? I don't think you need to be so formal." Another male voice said with a touch of sarcasm and humor. "Kate, it's alright. We're friends. We're with the Order. Please call out if you can hear us!"

She took a deep breath and hoped she wasn't falling for a trap. In all honesty, she had no other options but to trust them. "Here! I'm over here."

It took a moment before two young men came through the grass to where she was. One was a tall brawny ginger, dressed in jeans and a blue plaid flannel with the sleeves rolled up. The other was a little shorter with messy black hair and round rim glasses. He was dressed for comfort as well, in jeans and a plain green shirt. He gave her a friendly smile and extended his hand. "Hello Kate. My name is Harry. This is Ron."

"Aloha." She managed, taking a breath before putting her hand in his and letting him pull her up. At their puzzled looks, she explained. "It's Hawaiian for hello. And goodbye. I'm just used to saying it. Mahalo is thank you." She babbled and let her words die. She wasn't home anymore explaining things to tourists. Here, she was the real houli, outsider. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. I've never left Hawaii before."

"I understand all of this is very strange and frightening to you. But we're here to help you. I promise." Harry said, his eyes, which she now saw were a deep green, were wide and honest. His voice made her wonder what his profession was. It was almost like he regularly said that to people needing help.

"Okay." She took a breath, pushing away her trepidation. "Nice to meet you." She turned and shook Ron's hand as well, the ginger giving her a shy smile.

"Are you cold? I know England is a far cry from Hawaii. I've always wanted to go there and see the volcanoes." Harry said conversationally, no doubt trying to make her more comfortable.

"I am a little chilly. I guess I'll get used to it. I can't really go back anyway. Nothing there for me now." Her mind flashed with the devastation she had caused.

"The port key didn't drop you from too high, did it? Hate those bloody things." Ron spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Like Harry, he was trying to help by distracting her. She appreciated it.

"Oh umm, no. I don't think so. I just wasn't sure I was supposed to be in a field. I thought I'd end up in another room or something. I was just told to grab the shoe." She indicated the shoe in her hand that was no longer glowing. Were these things one way only?

Harry nodded. "It was the closest we could get you to The Burrow. Are you feeling up to walking? I know I felt a little dizzy the first time I used a port key."

"I'm ok."

"Here, we won't need this anymore." Ron gently took the shoe from her hand and then took out his wand. "You don't want it, do you?"

She was confused but mostly fighting the instinct to run from what just a few days ago would have been a stick to her. "No?"

"Ok." He gave her a smile before flicking his wand at it and the shoe simply disappeared like it was made of mist. "Easy disposal."

"Where did it go?"

"Banished things tend to go where you want or need them to go. Like if you are at the dinner table and don't want to get up, you can banish your dishes to the sink to be washed. In the case of the port key, it was simply destroyed." Harry explained.

"Oh." Guess wizards didn't believe in recycling.

"Are you hungry? Mum's been cooking since yesterday to prepare for you and the meeting. Almost everyone is here. We're lucky the weather is a bit dryer than normal, we can eat outside." Ron spoke up as they began to walk, the two walking on either side of her.

"I'm not that hungry. Thank you." She paused. "Meeting? Everyone? I thought I was just meeting Mr. Dumbledore?" Once more, she was confused.

The pair looked at each other with their own looks of puzzlement. "They didn't tell you in the States? Kate, Dumbledore has been dead for several years now."

She stopped short. What the fuck? "Then what am I doing here? I was supposed to meet him."

Harry stepped forward. "I'm sorry about the confusion. The letter told us that your father's will requested you be taken to the Order of the Phoenix or to Dumbledore himself. Since he's gone, it'll be the Order." He paused, rubbing at the back of his neck in an almost nervous fashion, just like Ron had. "I'm very sorry about what happened to you Kate. Your father and brother."

She felt her throat tighten and it took a moment before she was able to speak. She felt like her chest was in a vice. Her mind raced with images of her father and brother bursting into her room in the middle of the night, the masked men, the green light. "Mahalo." She managed to choke out.

They started walking again and were silent for long minutes.

"What did they tell you, back in the States? Did they explain much to you?" Ron spoke up, breaking the silence. "I mean, if they didn't tell you about Dumbledore, I'm wondering what they did tell you."

"Umm, they told me I was a witch." She shrugged. "Are you," she paused trying to find the right word. "Warlocks? Wizards?"

Ron grinned a little but covered his mouth with his hand and Harry gave her a faint smile. "Wizards. Yes, we are. Everyone you'll be meeting is a witch or wizard."

"Oh."

"They didn't tell you anything else?"

She shrugged, yet again. "I didn't ask, really. They said magic was real and I was a witch, that's how I….how I did what I did. They said that Dumbledore and an Order would tell me what I needed to know. I guess my father knew him?"

Ron spoke up with a look of shock on his face. "Your dad was a member of the first Order. He never told you?"

She was starting to feel angry. Why did they keep asking her what she knew when she kept telling them she didn't know? "I told you, I don't know anything other than I'm a witch." She paused as her mind caught up to her anger. "My dad was a wizard?"

"A splendid wizard he was." A woman's voice spoke as they finally left the long grass and walked out onto a manicured lawn that stood before the most eclectic house she'd ever seen. It looked like someone had started building one style, then switched and kept switching. How it was even standing was a puzzle. "You must be Kate. Oh, you look just like your mother!"

Kate looked to see an older redheaded woman in a bright striped dress and apron standing before her. She had to be Ron's mother if the hair was any indication. "You knew my parents?"

The woman smiled and Kate could see she was getting a little emotional. "I knew them very well, dear. From the time we were very young. Your father was my husband's best man at our wedding and godfather to our first born son, Bill." She sniffled and blinked back tears. "I'm getting ahead of myself, as I tend to do." She gave a brilliant, friendly smile. "I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hello Mrs Weasley. It's nice to meet you."

Kate went to shake the woman's hand but instead was pulled into her arms and into the most motherly hug she could imagine. Kate never knew her own mother so she could only guess from the few hugs she'd gotten over the years from the mothers of friends what a mother's hug was like. She couldn't help but give into the hug and felt her eyes sting. "Your parents were wonderful friends and I loved them as family. Your brother was the sweetest little boy. You don't have to be afraid anymore Kate. I promise." Molly's voice was soft and gentle in her ear.

Kate couldn't speak but nodded against Molly's shoulder, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened. She hoped this woman was right but the power that she had shown made her wonder if ever not being afraid was an option for her anymore. Not fear of others but fear of herself and what she was capable of.

"Molly, love, don't smother the girl the first moment she's here!"

"Oh Arthur! Honestly!"

Molly released her and Kate looked to see an older redhead walking over to them with a gentle smile. He must be her husband.

"Merlin's socks. Little Katie Baylor." Arthur breathed. "It's like seeing Liam again." The smile on his face looked like one that rarely left, one of whimsy and welcome.

Kate was startled. The only person who'd ever called her Katie was her father. But how did this man know that since she was born in the US? "How did you know my father called me that?"

Arthur smiled. "Because pet, he was rather fond of talking to you while you were still in your mother's womb. He was so excited about having a little girl."

Kate swallowed and closed her eyes. This was too much. It was like she didn't know anything about who she really was or where she came from anymore. She went to bed one night, Kate Baylor, American veterinarian and musician and woke up in a nightmare Twilight Zone with people who killed with magic and knew her parents better than she thought she did. She went to bed innocent and woke up a killer and a human weapon.

"Arthur, hush. She's struggling to deal with all of this." Molly said, putting her arm around Kate's shoulders. "Come on love. Why don't we have a seat, get you something to drink. Yes?"

"Okay."

"Dad, Mum, the Americans didn't tell her about Dumbledore. She thought she was meeting him." Ron said softly.

Arthur furrowed his brow. "That's curious. Perhaps they meant his portrait?"

Kate didn't understand but didn't say anything. How could someone meet a portrait? Of course she'd just crossed the world via a glowing shoe, so anything was possible.

"We're all part of the Order of the Phoenix, Kate. Dumbledore was our leader for many years till he passed many years ago. Now we're lead by Remus Lupin and our dear Harry here." Arthur said with a proud smile, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"We'll explain things. I promise." Harry said quietly, giving her a smile at her no doubt obvious look of confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV:**

As Kate was led over to a table where Remus sat, Harry made his way over to where Hermione was talking with Ginny. He was glad that the two were friends again. Between his breakup with Ginny and then his subsequent relationship with Hermione after her breakup with Ron, it was a wonder that any of them were still speaking to each other.

But if the war had taught any of it's participants anything, it was that people change. He had loved Ginny but it had been but a school boy crush for a girl who was more of a fan of him rather than who he was. He was sure that Hermione still loved Ron but as a best friend. Their relationship hadn't lasted very long after the excitement of the war and the following recovery and grieving period.

"He's brooding again."

He looked up to see both women looking at him with a mix of both concern and amusement. "I am not. I was thinking."

"So that explains the smell of wood burning. I was wondering where that was coming from." Hermione said with a playful smirk.

"Woman, you behave." He wagged his finger at her but couldn't help but smile. She was always able to make him feel better, even in the darkest of times.

"I better get to the kitchen and make sure Ron isn't eating the food before it gets to the table." Ginny said with a knowing look. "Keep an eye and make sure he doesn't go back to brooding, 'Mione."

Harry rolled his eyes at the youngest Weasley, Hermione laughing as he moved to swat her on the behind. "I haven't brooded in years!"

"We know, love. We're just teasing you." Hermione soothed, putting her arm around him and tucking into his side like a puzzle piece. "You found Miss Baylor alright?"

"Yeah, she was a bit confused. Seems the Americans didn't tell her that Dumbledore has been gone for nearly 10 years."

Hermione sighed. "As if that poor girl needs any more stress on her plate." She looked over to where Kate was sitting with Remus. Molly had brought her a light sweater to tuck around her shoulders when he hadn't been looking. Summer in England must be the equivalent of winter in Hawaii. She looked on edge and scared. "She looks so lost."

"She is. We can both sympathize a bit with her, suddenly finding out magic is real. But we were 11, easier to adapt even with finding out from a half giant or an unassuming woman like Minerva." He reminisced, thinking of Hagrid telling him he was a wizard. "She's 24 and the way she discovered it." He shook his head, thinking of what they had been told about her uncontrolled burst of magic.

"I hope we can help her." Hermione said, tucking herself closer to him. "She must be terrified and feel so alone."

"I hope so too." He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her temple. "She's not alone anymore though."

 **George's POV:**

George stepped through the floo into his childhood home and heard the commotion outside. He stepped into the kitchen where he found Ginny instead of his mother bussling around, checking on dishes. "Gin? Where's Mum?"

Ginny jumped and held her hand to her chest. "Merlin, George! Do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

He grinned and leaned in to give his baby sister a kiss on the temple. She might be a young woman now, but she'd always be Baby Ginny to him. "It's more fun that way. Where's Mum?"

"Outside. Harry and Ron just came back from finding where the portkey dropped our guest and Mum wanted to meet her right away."

George took a dish that was thrust into his hands and followed Ginny outside where he saw other members of the Order gathered around. "Why?" The message he'd gotten had been very brief and hadn't gone into any detail about why the Order was being brought together so suddenly. "I'm assuming she isn't the possible threat that Remus spoke of in his note. Mum never made her potato salad for the Death Eaters."

Ginny rolled her eyes/ "Her parents were friends with Mum and Dad. I guess you were too young to remember them and they were gone before I was born, but I guess they were pretty close. The Baylors. Dad's best man was her father and he was Dad's."

"But just his daughter is coming?" He put down the dish in his hands and stepped out of the way of the others that had been trailing behind them and absently watched as they took their places on the table. A three bean casserole and some bread had a momentary disagreement over placement, but Ginny stopped it with a flick of her wand.

Ginny paused and her voice was quiet and respectful. "He was killed a few days ago. Her brother too. Right in front of her from what Mum said."

George gaped at his sister. "Killed? By who?" Violence wasn't absent in the magical world but thanks to the end of the war, he hadn't had to deal with it in person as much as he had. In fact, he tried to avoid it as much as he could. Why was she brought to them, wouldn't the American authorities take care of it?

"I don't know. And before you ask, they didn't catch them either. Didn't have to."

"Why?"

Ginny moved closer and kept her voice low, not wanting to be heard as a gossip. "I don't know the details, George, but from what I overheard, she lashed out and killed them and leveled the house while she was at it without a wand. They were living as Muggles. She didn't even know magic was real until it happened."

"Bloody hell." He couldn't imagine what that had to be like. Not just lose your family, but then lash out with power you didn't know you had or even existed? Why hadn't her magic shown up sooner? Why hadn't she even known about magic?

Ginny shrugged and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, there she is."

He followed where she was looking to see his mum with her arm around the shoulders of a petite girl, probably no older than Ginny with long dark brown nearly black hair. She was dressed simply in jeans and a long sleeve tshirt, his mum tucking one of Ginny's old sweaters around her shoulders. When they got closer he was struck by the haunted and lost look on her face. Struck because he knew that look. It'd faced him in the mirror for a very long time and still popped up from time to time. Just looking at her he could see that this girl had lost everything and at that moment, she didn't care if she lived or died.

 **Kate's POV:**

Kate looked up to see yet another redhead making his way over to them with a beautiful blonde woman at his side. As he got closer she could see that his face was scarred with what almost looked like claw marks, like some wild animal had slashed his face.

"Kate Baylor?" He asked, with a shy smile like Ron's. He must be a brother.

She nodded.

"Hello Kate. My name is Bill. Your dad was my godfather. Maybe Jimmy mentioned having a ginger friend?"

She thought about it and nodded. "I think so. He talked about a kid he called Billy that he used to get into trouble with."

Bill smiled. "Yeah, that'd be me." He paused and his voice softened. "Jimmy was the only person who ever called me Billy."

"It's nice to meet you." Kate felt like a broken record, but didn't know what else to say.

Bill shook her hand gently. "I wish it was under better circumstances. Let me introduce you to someone." He turned to the blonde next to him. "This is my wife, Fleur. Fleur, this is Kate Baylor. I've told you about her family."

The blonde smiled and Kate wondered if wizards had supermodels too, because she could definitely be one. "Oh, Bill has told me so many wonderful stories about your dear brother and papa. I am so sorry to hear what happened."

Kate picked up a French accent from Fleur. "I'd like to hear those stories sometime. I don't think they told me everything. There wasn't magic in any of their stories."

Bill nodded solemnly. "When you are ready, I'd be more than happy to tell you."

 **George's POV:**

George watched as Kate was introduced to person after person before being brought to Lupin. He'd watched as she shook hands and seemed to say the same thing over and over. Lip reading was something that he and Fred had been very good at. She would say thank you, no doubt to those who expressed condolences. She would say it was nice to meet you, probably because she didn't know what else to say. She said another word that he assumed meant thank you but he didn't know what it was. Something with an m. Perhaps she spoke more than English?

He couldn't help but be transfixed to see someone else with that same look he'd had, that he occasionally still had, in their eyes. It just seemed wrong though. She was too pretty to be so sad and he challenged himself to try and get her to smile for him, even just a little. It would be the least he could do, considering everything she'd been though.

"Mr. Weasley. It does me well to see you."

George turned to see the always comforting sight of Kingsley Shacklebot standing beside him. "Hello King. How are you?" Out in public, he was the Minister of Magic but here he was just Kingsley, former Auror and friend. Here, he deferred to Harry and Remus.

"I'm worried, to be honest about the young woman before us. Her life has taken a rather tragic turn and I fear things will only be more difficult for her before they get easier."

"Will we be able to help her?"

"I hope so. I sincerely hope so."

"How come she didn't know about magic? Shouldn't she have shown her magic as a child?"

"Her magic was bound when she was born. As I understand it, her family was forced to flee during the first rise of power of Voldemort. Her father and brother had their power stripped."

"Why? If they were attacked, they wouldn't be able to protect her." It was like getting into a fight and then closing your eyes and keeping your hands behind your back.

Kingsley shook his head. "It was so they wouldn't be found. They lived as muggles. It is assumed that the reason it took so long to find them was that no one would have ever thought a pureblood like Liam Baylor would willingly have his magic taken away, let alone that of his only son."

"And her mother?"

"Died when she was only a few weeks old I understand."

"Merlin."

Kingsley nodded sadly. "Let us hope that Merlin is watching over Miss Baylor and will assist us all in helping her."

 **Kate's POV:**

"Hello Miss Baylor. My name is Remus Lupin."

Kate took the hand of the haunted looking man in front of her, his face similarly scarred to Bill's but more faded. His light brown hair was peppered with gray. He looked like someone who'd struggled their whole life but despite that, his eyes were friendly and there was a welcoming smile on his lips. "Aloha. Please, call me Kate."

He gave a nod. "Alright, Kate." He gestured to the seat next to him. "Would you care to sit and attempt to gather your bearings? I know all of this must be very confusing and taxing on you."

"Yeah. I keep thinking I've landed in Oz or something."

Remus looked confused for a moment before his eyes brightened. "Oh, the muggle story about the girl taken to a magical land?"

She nodded. "Though I guess I should be offended by the movie now. Her house does land on one witch and she kills another."

He smiled. "Ah, but if I remember, they were dark witches. I'm sad to say that just like in the muggle world, there are good and there are bad practitioners of magic."

She flinched, involuntarily, the image of the man twirling his wand in contempt flashing through her mind. "Like the men who came to my house."

He agreed solemnly. "Yes. I wish your first exposure to magic hadn't been something so horrible and negative. How are you holding up?"

She looked away, not having an answer. "I don't know."

"You'll find that many of us here have a unique perspective that allow us to understand a bit better than many others would about what you are going through. You see, Harry there, his parents were killed when he was just an infant. His mother sacrificed herself and saved him. He didn't know of magic until he was 11, having been sent to live with his Muggle uncle, aunt and cousin. There are many wizards and witches who don't learn of their abilities until they get the letter from Hogwarts." He paused. "I'm sure you noticed the scars on my face and Bill Weasley's."

She blushed, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry, was I staring?"

He smiled. "No, but it's often the first thing people notice about myself. With Bill it's the hair. Or Fleur."

She felt her lips twitch up slightly at the joke. The Weasleys she had met did have rather distinct hair and Fleur was almost otherworldly in her beauty. "Did you get the scars the same way?"

"Almost. Are you familiar with werewolves?"

She furrowed her brow. "Sure. I've seen movies and read stories about them." She paused, trying to figure out why he'd suddenly brought up werewolves. "Wait, you mean werewolves are REAL?"

"You are talking to one."

She felt her jaw drop and then she remembered her manners. "I'm sorry. I'm just…really?"

He was patient, no doubt used to such a reaction. "Yes. When I was a child, a rather vicious werewolf called Fenrir Greyback, attacked and bit me. Unlike Bill, who was only scarred, also by Greyback, I was cursed."

"So when there's a full moon, you become a wolf?"

He nodded. "Yes. Thankfully there's a potion I take so that the transformation isn't as painful and I'm able to keep more of my mind. It makes me less of a danger to others, though I make sure that I'm locked away as well."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry."

He smiled as he gestured to a pitcher of water and it poured itself into empty glasses in front of them. "Your father was too, sorry that is. He was my greatest mentor, next to Dumbledore. He was one of the few people I met as a boy at Hogwarts that cared more about who I was as a person rather than what I became when the moon was full."

"My father went to school with you?" She took the glass carefully, hoping she didn't look too amazed at something that was probably normal for everyone else, a floating pitcher of water. She took a slow sip of the cool water. It was soothing. The man before her, despite his weary appearance didn't look as old as her father. Then again, maybe magic made you look younger?

"Your father was one of my professors. He taught the class that I teach now and that I briefly taught before the war, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

She blinked. Her father was a professor at a school for wizards? "I don't know how much more of this I can take." She said honestly, taking a deep breath to try and keep her emotions in check. It felt like every five minutes she was being told something else that she had no idea about involving her own family. "I was always told that he taught literature at a school in Scotland, like he did in Hawaii."

Remus put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I believe you'll find that many of the things we hold to be true are really just a matter of perspective. The school was in Scotland, that's where Hogwarts is. Your father had no choice in not telling the complete truth. He was trying to protect you."

She sighed and looked at the table. "I just don't know what to believe anymore. Up is down, black is white."

"So a beautiful American witch is brought to lunch and no one introduces her to the best looking person here? Something terribly wrong about that!" A voice came out of nowhere and broke the somber mood.

Kate blinked and turned to see yet another redhead making his way over to where she was sitting with Remus. He had longer hair of darker red and was dressed in a rather strangely patterned button up shirt and pants of the same blue. He had a coy grin that was almost a playful smirk on his face as he stopped before her and dropped to his knee, his hand held out before him and his head down.

"Milady, I am George Weasley, your humble servant."

She looked briefly at Remus and he just rolled his eyes with a smile before giving her an encouraging nod. "Umm, aloha." She put her hand in his, a little hesitantly. He was very handsome and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself if he was just being silly. Or just taking pity on her.

Instead of shaking it, he gave her knuckles a gentle kiss before giving her a wink and releasing her hand. "Come on, that has to be the best introduction you've ever gotten from a bloke. Don't tell me American wankers can top that. You'll break my heart."

She actually felt a genuine smile, albeit a small one, reach her lips. "Ok, I won't tell you."

He gave her a brilliant grin that reached his eyes and beyond. "Oh! She's quick! Funny too!" He put his hand to his heart. "I think I'm in love!"

Before she could respond, Molly came out of nowhere and smacked at George with a dishtowel. "George! Leave her alone! She only just got here! Behave yourself!"

Kate felt the strange smile on her lips stay there as George gave her a saucy wink as he was smacked away by his mother. That was interesting. George was the first person in days who'd treated her like a normal person and not a poor little girl.

"Can you imagine if Fred was here? Poor thing would have to deal with both of them."

Kate turned to see the only Weasley sister, Ginny, as she had been introduced before she sat down, standing with yet another new person, a pretty brunette with curly hair that made Kate's look almost straight on the other side of the table. "Who's Fred?"

"Fred was my brother and George's twin." Ginny said, her smile fading a little. "He was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. Nearly 8 years ago now."

"His twin?" Kate questioned, turning to see George standing a short distance away, talking to Harry and Bill. There was a battle at the school? "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright Kate. No one expects you to know. I wanted to introduce you to Hermione Granger. Brightest witch of the age."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Ginny!" She held out her hand, across the table. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Baylor, though I wish the circumstances were different."

"Please, call me Kate."

 **Remus' POV** :

He stepped out of the house after making use of theloo and took the moment to study his new student. Liam Baylor's daughter, Merlin's kettle! If no one had told him who she was, he would have immediately thought of Liam and Rose. She was a spitting image of her mother but he could see touches of her father. She had his nose and his eyes. Sadly, he didn't know if she had his smile and had a feeling that he wouldn't know for a while. Even George had only managed the smallest twitch of her lips, a sign of how deeply troubled she was. The girl looked so broken, so alone. She sat quietly, looking at the people around her. He had been able to smell the fear and woe coming off of her as she'd been introduced to him. He wondered if that was how he had appeared to Liam, his first year at Hogwarts, afraid to make friends because of his secret. The young Irishman had taken him under his wing, not caring that he was a werewolf, something that still meant the world to him.

His eye flickered over to where George was speaking with his father. The young man had struggled for so long with the loss of his twin. He could sympathize. If it hadn't been for Teddy, he wasn't sure he could have survived losing Dora, especially how she'd taken the curse meant for him.

He shook his head, not wanting his thoughts to go down that road. Right now the focus needed to be the young American who didn't look like most people did when a plate of Molly Weasley's cooking was put in front of them.

He walked over and retook his seat next to her, giving her a supportive smile. "I will warn you, Molly will try to feed you till you all but pass out, so be prepared."

Kate looked up at him. "I'm not very hungry, thank you."

"You should try to eat a little something Kate. Just to keep your strength. You'll find now that you have access to your magic, you'll have a greater appetite. We'll give you some pudding, that way you'll actually get some before Ron can eat it all." Bill encouraged from a few seats down. "Again."

"Oi!" Ron cried out indignantly, his mouth already full.

"Here Kate, this is something I'm sure will be new to you. Would you care to try some pumpkin juice? It's a common wizarding drink." Arthur piped up, holding a jug.

Kate flinched sharply and her face paled.

Remus noticed the change in her immediately and he was sure thanks to Greyback, Bill had noticed as well. What could have her react so adversely? He knew most muggleborns were rather confused by the idea of pumpkin juice, Lily had, but this was much different. "Kate? What is it?"

She swallowed, her eyes focused on the pitcher. "The...pumpkin juice. My...my father and brother drank it like water. Not that it was easy to get at all on the Island" She paused, clenching her jaw. "I always thought it was just some kind of health food thing. They...tried to get me to drink it when I was a kid. I could never get a taste for it."

Remus sighed, sharing a look with a sad faced Arthur, who put down the pitcher. "And now you know why they preferred it."

"A connection to a past they couldn't tell me about." Kate almost whispered. "Another one."

"I'm sorry Kate, I didn't know. Liam did prefer to drink it, now that I think of it." Arthur said sheepishly. "We have water if you prefer."

She shook her head. "You didn't know. Neither did I. Water's fine, mahalo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's POV:**

"Kate, anything you can tell us about what happened will be a great help." Harry encouraged. They were seated in a near circle now, some sitting facing away from the table and others in chairs.

Hermione watched the American woman's face and felt horrible that they were all asking her to tell them about what was probably the worst night of her life and so soon after. It was like when she'd been asked what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor or when Harry was asked about the final task of Triwizard Tournament. No one seemed to understand that the last thing you wanted was to relive that pain with someone else. Even worse with an audience of strangers.

"I can't. Please." She breathed, not even looking up, sounding like it was physically painful to even contemplate. "Please don't make me."

"It's alright love. We won't make you do anything you don't want to." Molly stepped in, giving everyone a stern look as if to tell them to back off. Hermione couldn't help but give the woman a nod of agreement. She appreciated the Weasley matriarch being protective of Kate. It was quite obvious the troubled young witch needed a mother's touch. It reminded her of how protective Molly was of Harry while they were at Hogwarts.

But her logical side knew that in order to help Kate, they need to know what happened that night. Looking at Harry, she was suddenly struck with an idea. "Why not use a pensive?"

Everyone turned toward her but she looked toward Remus and Harry. "Rather than put Kate through talking about it, we can just see it for ourselves. We may even see something or recognize something that she wouldn't consciously know was important or even consciously remember."

She turned to Kate who looked very lost on the topic but almost hopeful that it would keep her from having to relate what happened. "A pensive, Kate, allows us to actually step into the specific memories of another person."

"Like a movie?"

Ignoring some of the confused looks from those around them that weren't familiar with the muggle entertainment, Hermione nodded. "Yes, but like you are in the movie itself. You are able to walk around and observe the memory."

"Does it hurt?"

"No Kate, it doesn't hurt." Harry spoke up, speaking gently. "You don't feel anything. They are used quite often in the wizarding world."

"Will it make me forget it?"

Hermione's heart broke at the near hopeful tone in the young woman's voice. She couldn't blame her for wanting to forget that horrible night. "No, I'm sorry. It just makes a copy of sorts."

"Oh."

"Would you be willing to allow us to view the memory? I understand it was a very traumatic and private thing for you Kate." Remus spoke up. "You can trust all who view the memory not to speak of it with anyone outside of the Order or without your permission."

It was quiet for long minutes before Kate, who'd been looking at her hands, nodded. "I guess. Do I have to watch it?"

"No, not at all." Remus said, putting a comforting hand on her arm from where he'd been standing next to her, having officially begun the meeting. He looked up and caught Hermione's eye. "Do we have a pensive available?"

"We have one in the house." Arthur spoke up. "I'll go get it."

When Arthur returned, Remus had conjured a stand for the Pensieve to sit on, Kate watching with wide eyes. She'd only been experiencing magic for a few days and what they all took as normal was amazing and probably strange to her. He turned toward Hermione. "Hermione, would you care to do the honors of procuring the memory?"

She nodded and stepped over to Kate who looked scared but curious. "Kate, what I need you to do is to try and focus on what you remember of that night. I'm sorry to ask you to do such a horrid thing but it will make getting the memory easier. Then I'm going to place my wand to your temple and extract the memory. Would you like to see me do it to myself and see what a Pensieve memory is like?"

Kate shook her head. "Thank you but I'd just like to get this over with."

"I understand." She paused, guilt weighing on her. "Whenever you are ready."

She watched as Kate closed her eyes and within moments a tear rolled down her cheek, breaking Hermione's heart. "Do it now please." Kate murmured, Molly putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Murmuring the spell, Hermione gently touched Kate's temple and slowly pulled it back, a silver ribbon of memory coming with it. She placed it in a vial, held for her by Remus. "Alright Kate. It's done."

Kate nodded and hastily wiped at her face, removing evidence of her tear. "Okay. Now what?"

"Now Kate, we need to watch the memory. I believe that myself, Harry and our Minister of Magic, Kingsley here, should go first. Is that alright?"

Hermione couldn't help but admire the werewolf for his gentle tone and considerate nature. She couldn't imagine he really wanted to go in and watch the death of his mentor, Liam Baylor or of Kate's brother, who he'd known as a child. Kate murmured that it was fine, whatever he thought was best. Remus gave her a warm look and turned to Harry and Kingsley, gesturing to the basin.

Giving her hand a squeeze, Harry went first.

 **Kate's POV:**

George and Ron sat down next to Kate while they waited for Harry, Remus and Kingsley to emerge from the pensieve. She couldn't pull her attention away from the bowl, though she avoided looking into the reflective surface after seeing a brief glimpse of a masked face. She had no desire to ever experience the complete memory of what had happened that night. She tried to focus on trying to get her head around the fact that somehow, three grown men were inside that basin and they were experiencing her memory.

"Umm, Kate, did the American wizards treat you to any wizarding candy?" Ron's shy voice made her turn to the ginger who sat on her left. She wasn't surprised that he'd ask her about food. She'd been amazed at the amount of food he'd managed to put away during the late lunch. She had almost wondered if he'd ever accidentally taken a bite out of a plate or if Molly had to check for missing silverware and napkins.

She shook her head. "No. They mostly left me alone."

"Well, then this is a good opportunity." George said with a grin. "Do you like chocolate?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, this was one of Harry's first wizarding candies and one of my favorites." Ron held a small package firmly in his hand. "It's called a Chocolate Frog. Just be careful when you open it, some of them are more spry than others."

She furrowed her brow and took the offered package and almost immediately dropped it as its contents literally moved in the box. What the hell?

"Here love. It's alright." George's hand covered hers, encouraging her to hold the package with a firmer hold with a gentle pressure of his fingers. He had a little twist to his lips like he wanted to laugh but didn't want to hurt her feelings. She appreciated that.

"Is it alive?" She asked hesitantly, feeling the contents jerk again as she carefully turned it over to see what was indeed was chocolate in the shape of a frog in incredible detail as it moved around, trying to get out of the packaging.

George seemed amused by the question. "No, it's just charmed."

"Hold on!"

The trio looked up to see Hermione and Molly making their way over with serious looks on their faces. Now what?

"George Weasley, you had better not be trying to trick Kate with one of your magicked treats!" Molly said sternly.

"What did he give you Kate? Did you eat it yet?" Hermione questioned.

Yet again, Kate was confused. "Umm, they gave me a Chocolate Frog. They said it was a candy. It moves around like a real frog."

"Honestly Granger, I think I'm a little disgusted that you think I would prank someone in Kate's circumstances." George grumbled. "Mum, come on."

Kate turned her head and looked at the ginger. He did look genuinely hurt. "Ron said it was the first wizarding candy that Harry had." She felt a need to try and keep an argument from brewing. Enough had happened thanks to her.

"Let us see it for a second." Hermione said, holding her hand out for the package, avoiding the look on George's face. She took out her wand and made a gesture, but nothing happened. She handed the package back. "I'm sorry George. It's fine Kate. They are quite good."

Now Kate was hesitant, but she didn't want to hurt George's feelings so she opened the package. It took a few tries to keep the Frog from leaping away, but Ron showed her the trick, of holding it with two fingers. It was strange, considering that it was moving when she put it in her mouth, but when she bit down, it was indeed, simply chocolate.

She looked to the Weasley brothers who were watching her with interest. Swallowing carefully, she gave as best a smile as she could. Would smiling always be difficult now? "It's good. Mahalo."

Molly smiled. "Well, I owe you both an apology. It was very nice of you to think of showing Kate some wizarding treats." She gave both sons a kiss on the forehead and bustled off with Hermione in tow.

Before Kate could ask about what had just happened, her attention was brought back to the Pensieve as first Kingsley, then Harry and finally Remus emerged. All three looked very subdued. Kate stood up, wondering if maybe they'd learned something from her memories. Like why it had happened at all.

Kingsley,approached her first and took both of her small hands in his large dark ones. "Miss Baylor, I have no words to express my sorrow for what you experienced and the loss of your brave father and brother. But I vow to you, you will have our full protection and be given all the aid you need in your entry to the magical world."

"Thank you, Minister."

Kate noticed that Hermione had quickly approached Harry, pulling him into a fierce hug, leaving Remus to approach Kate next. The werewolf looked shaken and pale. "I think Kingsley might have said it all." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Your father was a great man and a hero, right to the very end. As was Jimmy."

Kate could almost feel the grief coming from the man, who'd known her father as a friend and mentor and her brother as an inquisitive boy. Hesitantly, she touched his sleeve. "I think he'd be very proud of you, Professor Lupin. He'd like that you were teaching his old class."

The werewolf opened his eyes and gave her a pained attempt at a smile. "Thank you Kate. That is very kind of you. I can only hope to be even half of the professor, or half the wizard that your father was. Now if you'll pardon me, I need a few moments."

She watched as the man walked away, his shoulders slumped. "Will he be alright?" She asked George and Ron who'd been standing silently at her side.

They both nodded sadly, but it was Ron who spoke up. "His wife was killed by the same spell during the final battle of the war." He paused and his jaw clenched. "It was meant for him, she pushed him out of the way."

Kate covered her mouth with both hands, feeling horrible that the poor man had to now deal with such a horrible memory being brought back to him in such a vivid way on top of watching the deaths of two more people he'd known. "Oh god."

"It's alright Kate. He's probably floo calling his son. He was born just before the battle and takes after his mother." George said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, still feeling guilty that she was the cause of the man's grief being brought back to him. These people seemed to all have their own pain and sorrow as well.

"Does it...the spell...does it have a name?"

Ron nodded and spoke quietly. "It's called Avada Kedarva. It's what we call an Unforgivable. There are some spells that no matter what, you never ever cast."

Kate swallowed, her mind whirling. "I guess...that explains that."

"What's that, pet?" George asked gently.

"When I was very small, I was playing magician. I had a top hat and a cape and a wand. Just playing, like any kid. And I was going around saying Abra Kadabra! That's what magicians always said on TV. I did it in front of my dad and I remember he stiffened and then told me on no undercertain terms not to say that again."

She knew the two were sharing a look over her head.

"Did he give you a reason why?"

She shrugged. "He said it was an offensive word to Arab people. Or something. He told me to just say Presto or Ta-da."

The three were quiet, George gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Kate?"

She looked up to see Harry standing with Hermione at his side, watching him with worried eyes. He looked like he was struggling to hold back emotion. She remembered what Lupin had said about Harry's own parents and how he'd had to kill an evil wizard when he was still a teen. She said the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm sorry, Harry."

That was all it took. Faster than she thought someone could move, Harry was hugging her tightly. She didn't know if it had anything to do with magic, but she could feel the grief and sorrow coming from him even more than she'd felt from Remus and she hugged the wizard back with all that she could. She realized that he was no doubt recognizing that she was as much an orphan now as he was, his parents having been killed trying to protect him as well. He had mentioned over lunch that he hadn't known he was a wizard until he was 11, so he understood to a degree the shock that she had been experiencing with her own sudden exposure to it.

It took a couple minutes before they both broke the hug, Harry sheepishly looking away, embarrassed by being so emotional with someone who was still effectively a stranger. Kate gave his hand a squeeze before looking to Hermione. Hermione gave her a nod of thanks before pulling Harry away, no doubt to somewhere private.

 **Harry's POV:**

Harry almost felt sick as he was brought out of the pensive and a quick look at Remus showed he wasn't the only one. Seeing the horrible green light that they both recognized from their own memories and nightmares happening yet again was hard to stomach. His heart went out to the American witch for having to witness such a horrible thing and not understanding what was going on until both her father and brother fell. His mind flashed to witnessing the memory of his own mother's death in a pensive as she died protecting him. He'd only been a baby but the human mind was a wonderful, horrible thing when it came to what it could remember. And then, of course, Snape's memory of the afterwards.

He looked up just in time to see Hermione reach him and he gladly went to her loving arms, burying his face in her soft curls. He breathed in her scent, citrus and parchment as she stroked his back.

"It's alright darling. It's okay." She soothed, holding him tight as she had many times over the years after he'd had a nightmare. He'd done the very same for her many nights as well. He wondered if they would be doing it for Kate over the coming weeks and months.

"They cursed them in the back, 'Mione." He murmured, his eyes shut tightly as his mind replayed the memory. "Didn't even give them a warning or anything. Just killed them as they rushed to protect her. They didn't even get a chance to say goodbye or anything. Fuck." He didn't curse much but he couldn't think of any other way to express the horror he felt, the anger.

"And her reaction?" Hermione asked softly, thankfully not focusing on the deaths he'd just witnessed.

"I've never seen anything like it. I can't even describe the raw power. You'll have to go in." He shook his head and stepped back a little. "I can't right now."

She nodded to him and he turned to Kate, who was watching him with wide concerned eyes. He stepped forward, saying her name and tried to think of what he could say to express his sorrow for what she'd experienced. Before he could though, she'd softly said "I'm sorry Harry."

He was taken aback for a moment and then he realized that she was apologizing for him having to see a memory that was so similar to what had happened to his own parents, for having to see that awful green light. Before he knew it, he'd wrapped his arms around the American witch, hugging her tightly. He was amazed that after all she'd been through, she was apologizing for any pain her memory had brought to someone who was supposed to be helping her.

She hugged him back and he hoped to Merlin with everything in him that he would be able to help this young woman. He vowed he would make sure she knew that she wasn't alone and she didn't have to be afraid of her own power.

 **George's POV**

George had watched as Harry had impulsively hugged Kate. What had he seen in that pensieve? Harry had been through quite a bit in his 25 years, but this was the most emotional he'd seen him since Dumbledore had died. He looked to Ron who just gave him a shrug before looking to Hermione who had only eyes of concern for her distraught boyfriend. He remembered how awkward Harry had been when they had first met him. Very shy, quiet and intensely wound up and skittish. He later learned that was thanks to the abusive wankers he'd grown up with to that point. He refused to say the Dursley's raised Harry. He was a Weasley, in everything but blood.

It was still a bit strange that Hermione and Harry had ended up together. He knew that everyone, himself included, had thought she'd end up with Ron and Harry with Ginny. In hindsight, it was a silly thing to assume. He loved his siblings, but they were the exactly the opposite of what the two had needed. He could imagine Fred, who'd always said that he had a feeling the two would end up together, would still be bragging about how right he had been.

After Hermione led Harry away, Ron had wandered off, no doubt looking for more food. Kate still stood there, her eyes on the pensieve that held the complete memory of the night that'd changed her life. He wondered just how overwhelmed she was feeling at the moment.

 **Hermione's POV:**

She took Harry into the house, away from everyone else. She'd known viewing such a memory would be difficult for him. She pulled him onto the overstuffed comfy couch in The Burrow's living room and gently urged him to lay his head on her lap. She stroked his hair gently with one hand while he held the other to his lips.

She honestly didn't want to view the memory, having seen enough of the Killing Curse during the war to fill two lifetimes. She knew she'd have to.

Just then, the Floo came to life and Remus stepped out with his son Teddy on his hip. Hermione had worried about her friend and former professor viewing the memory as well, seeing as how his wife had died. She should have known he would immediately go to his son as a way to deal with the feelings of loss it had reawoken in him.

"Hello Teddy!" She greeted as cheerfully as she could, knowing the small boy wouldn't understand why his father had suddenly come to see him or why his godfather was so sad.

"Hi Aunt 'Mione!" The boy greeted happily as his father put him down but held his hand. He was a little old to be carried but the Floo was nothing if not unpredictable. She didn't blame Remus for being cautious. "Uncle Harry? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Harry moved from his spot on her lap and gave his godson a smile. "No Teddy, I'm alright. I was just feeling tired. I'm better now. I bet I'd feel even better with one of your special hugs though."

Hermione smiled as the boy cheered, his turquoise hair turning black and a lightning bolt scar forming on his forehead as he threw himself into Harry's arms. She always loved watching the two interact, knowing that Harry loved the boy as if he was his very own, much as his own godfather had loved him.

She looked up to Remus who was watching the pair with a small smile on his lips. No doubt he was also thinking of Sirius as well. She raised her eyebrow in question and he gave her a short nod, telling her he was alright. She was sure that the werewolf found his greatest comfort with his young son.

 **George's POV:**

George wanted to look away. He didn't want to see this anymore. He felt like he was intruding as he witnessed the worst moment in Kate's life as it happened around him, Ron and their father in the Pensive. This wasn't something anyone would want to share, let alone with strangers. How was she still sane after this?

His father had mentioned that Kate's father had enjoyed playing with he and Fred when they were toddlers and had been one of the few people who could actually get them to take a nap. Now he was watching as the man fell forward, long dead before he fell against Kate's bed and then to the ground, soon followed by his son. He shuddered at the sight of seeing the life leave their eyes as they failed in their attempt to protect Kate.

He looked to his father who watched with sad horror as his old friend and godson died in front of him. George couldn't help but reach out and put his hand on his shoulder, his father silently responding by covering his hand with his and squeezing.

He watched as the memory version of Kate first quietly asked "Daddy? Jimmy?" in confusion and then realization hit and let out with the most blood curdling scream of horror and grief than he'd heard or had ever wanted to hear in years. He vaguely remembered it as something familiar to his own when he found Fred beneath that wall, his eyes open, his body still.

He watched as the attackers, who looked like Death Eaters except they wore leather armor-like suits instead of robes. The masks didn't help with identifying them. All it told him was that they were cowards, shooting two unarmed men in the back but not wanting their identities known. Would Kate's father have recognized them?

One gestured at the two dead men and turn looked to Kate, twirling his wand in his fingers almost like he was bored. She was terrified and sobbing. She was no doubt wondering if she was going insane, if what she was seeing was actually happening. How utterly cruel for her to learn of magic in such a way.

The man gave her an ultimatum, of going with them or ending up dead like her coward father before stepping forward menacingly.

A moment later he realized the man's fatal mistake. Calling her father a coward had triggered her rage.

She was the daughter of a Gryffindor after all.

Almost faster than he could comprehend, he saw Kate's tear filled eyes flash over with bright white energy, small flames licking from the sockets. White flames rose from her but didn't burn. She screamed again, this time in rage and thrust out her hands, the fingers formed like claws. A column of flame, like the breath of a dragon burst from her hands and took the man and his companions square in the chest, reducing them to ash before they hit the ground. She screamed now in shock, her hands moving to cover her face from the carnage around her and the fire exploded from her, making George have to remind himself that it was only a memory and he was in no danger, even as Ron gripped at his arm in reaction.

Then suddenly, it was morning in the memory. He looked around to see that what had been a nice home was reduced to nothing. All that seemed to have survived Kate's lashing out was her bed and herself. He could see the stumps of trees nearby, dark and sooty. The bed was badly burnt and was still smoking. Kate was sprawled near unconscious as they watched the American Aurors arrive much too late to be any real help. As she began to wake up, one witch stepped forward, her wand shaking. She was terrified of Kate.

And as quick as that, George found himself back at the Burrow and out of the Pensieve. He looked at his father who looked infinitely sad, much as he had for a long time after Fred had been killed. George mentally noted to ask his father about Liam Baylor when he felt up to talking about the man.

"Arthur?"

George watched his mother step up to his father and much as Hermione had done for Harry, pulled him into a silent hug. Ron just shook his head and walked away from everyone. He searched and saw Luna sitting with Ginny and Cormac. "Luna!" He called softly before jerking his head in the direction of his brother who was making his way to the pond.

"Of course George." The blond witch said calmly before excusing herself and skipping barefoot after Ron. She'd come alone, her husband Neville unable to come because of his duties at Hogwarts. He knew she'd have the patience to deal with Ron.

Shaking his head at how he was pretty sure nothing could ever change sweet Luna, he turned to see Kate sitting with Remus who now had Teddy with him. The boy was showing off his gifts passed down from his mother, changing his hair color and face. As much as they lost during the war, there was still much to be thankful for.

She looked up and silently watched him for some kind of reaction, as she had with each group of three who'd entered the pensive. She hadn't seemed to care who saw her worst memory but had seemed to wonder how people would react. He wondered if she expected them to emerge terrified of her and what she had done.

He moved closer and ruffled Teddy's aqua blue hair, the small boy giggling with joy at seeing his Uncle George before he launched himself into his arms, his hair changing to ginger. "Hello Teddy!" He greeted as happily as he could manage considering what he'd just witnessed, the small boy not understanding what his father's meeting had been for but happy to be able to see his large group of honorary aunts and uncles as well as showing off his abilities to someone new.

"I was showin' Miss Kate what I can do Uncle George! She said I'm amazing!" The boy boasted happily after he was set standing on the picnic table bench.

"You're okay." George teased with a shrug.

"I'm AMAZING!" The boy declared, furrowing his brow, putting his little fists on his hips, his hair changing to a declarative red. The boy had no idea how much he sounded like his mother in that moment whenever someone made the mistake of calling her Nymphadora instead of Tonks. He and Fred had often made a game out of trying to fluster the young Auror with the use of her full name. He probably still had a scar on his bum from the stinging hex she'd chased them with. His heart ached a little, but he pushed it away with thoughts of Tonks chasing Fred around in heaven. "Right Daddy?"

Lupin smiled. "Yes, you are amazing and I think that your Aunt Molly might have some ice cream for you if you go give her a big kiss."

"Ice cream!" The boy all but screamed before leaping down and dashing off in search of the Weasley matriarch.

"Was I ever that excited about something as simple as ice cream?" Kate asked, watching after the boy with a fond look. She sounded wistful and sad. No doubt she was wishing she could go back to the simple days of childhood. There were days he felt it too, usually the days when missing Freddie was ripping him in half.

"I'd wager you probably were, Kate. We all were. It's a pity we don't keep that innocent zeal." Lupin was no doubt thinking of how innocent he had been until his father had offended Greyback, leading to him getting attacked and cursed.

"He's a wonderful boy, Remus. You must be very proud of him." Kate said, George wondering if the werewolf had insisted she call him by his first name.

"I am." He gave her a soft smile. "Just like I know your father and brother were and are proud of you." He stood up. "Now if you'll pardon me, I have to make sure my son doesn't eat all the ice cream Molly has on the premises. He's rather good at charming extra servings from her." He gave George a raised eyebrow.

George smirked. "Don't look at me. Ron was always the one who could charm Mum out of more food."


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's POV:**

"Harry, where is Kate?" Remus asked, looking around and not seeing the American witch. Teddy was off learning how to better play Exploding Snap with Ron and Cormac. The latter had grown from when he'd been the Gryffindor version of Malfoy and Harry was happy to see he and Ginny so happy together.

"She went for a walk with George about 10 minutes ago or so. She's fine. I think he wanted to give her the chance to get away from everything for a little while."

"He's taken quite the shine to her, I've noticed. Not wandering very far for most of the afternoon."

"I've noticed it too." Harry said, thinking about the surviving Weasley twin. He was sure Fred would be right there with him, trying to show comfort to Kate. Both of them had been a great help to him after both Cedric's death and Sirius'. "As much of a joker as George is, he's always been very intuitive about other people. He's protective."

"Perhaps why he makes such a good businessman, I would wager." Remus paused. "He also knows what it's like to lose a brother. From the little Kate has mentioned, I believe she and her brother were very close, akin to George and Fred in a way."

"I think we can all sympathize with Kate there. I think she'll need George's special brand of humor to keep from being overwhelmed by all of this. She has such a lost look in her eye."

Remus put his comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know son. You and I both had that look after we lost Sirius."

"I still miss him, all these years later. It still hurts." Harry said quietly, thinking of the brief time he got to spend with his godfather and trying not to think of witnessing his death.

"We should focus on happy memories, Harry. Happy memories can save us when we least expect it."

Harry couldn't help but smile. That very thing had literally been true when he had used his patronus, the charm fueled by happy memories, to save not only himself and Sirius from dementors but later himself and his cousin Dudley. Happy memories were life savers.

 **George's POV:**

As much as he didn't want to, George knew he had to get back to the shop before closing, just to make sure everything was going alright and to help Verity with the final rush before the doors closed. Who'd have thought he'd be a responsible businessman?

"I think I better be going. I'm sure you are all heartbroken at the very idea of being deprived of my presence."

Most everyone who was left rolled their eyes, smiles on their faces.

He turned to Kate and felt awful for leaving her, especially after the moment they'd shared by the pond. A big part of him wanted to stay with her, knowing she felt comfortable with him, enough to break down and cry in his arms that is. He hoped that being able to cry and be held was some kind of help to her. She looked almost disappointed and that awful feeling increased. "Love, I'd hate to leave you, but work calls. I'll see you very soon though. Harry and Hermione will take good care of you. Alright?" He spoke a bit quieter, not wanting to embarrass her.

"Alright." She said softly. "It was really nice meeting you George. Thank you, for before."

"No thanks are needed." He gave her a gentle hug, ignoring the eyes that were watching. "If you need anything, anything at all, Harry can contact me. Okay?"

She nodded.

 **Kate's POV**

"Now, Kate, are you sure you want to head to Hogwarts this evening? You are more than welcome to spend the night here if you'd like. You've had a rather eventful day." Molly asked gently, her hand resting on Kate's arm. "That goes for you two too." She directed at Harry and Hermione. "Remus, I know you have to get back, otherwise I'd offer for you as well."

Remus smiled, holding his son's hand. "Thank you, as always Molly. But you are right. After I get Teddy back to his grandmother, I simply must head back to Hogwarts. My duties won't allow me to be gone longer than I've already been. It won't be long before the students arrive." He turned to Kate. "Now it's completely up to you, if you'd like to stay here at the Burrow this evening or floo to Hogwarts. I know that the quarters meant for you have already been prepared."

She nodded, not really sure. "Thank you. I'm not really sure yet."

"Well, I shall either see you in a short time or see you tomorrow." He gave her a gentle smile and then surprised her with a one armed hug. Then he turned to Harry and Hermione. "I leave Miss Baylor in your capable hands, Harry, Hermione."

Both nodded before they both squatted down to get hugs from Teddy who was quiet from a very full tummy. He would no doubt be falling asleep shortly after he returned to his grandmother's. Kate also squatted down to say goodbye to the boy, knowing that children appreciated when people got down to their level to talk to them.

"It was very nice meeting you Teddy. Thank you for entertaining me with your abilities. You are a very special little man."

Teddy gave her a grin and gave her a hug, just like he had to everyone else who still remained at the Burrow, Harry and Hermione included. She smiled a little, there wasn't much like the unadulterated affection of small children.

After the Lupins left, there weren't many people left at the Burrow and Kate needed to make her decision. Finally, she decided that as nice as it was to have Molly mothering after her, since Hogwarts was pretty much going to be her new home, she might as well head there and try to settle in before whatever training and such started. She was thankful that she'd at least know a few people there and she wouldn't be alone in the quarters set aside for her. Harry and Hermione weren't only going to be teaching her, but living with her as well.

Harry was still talking with Bill and Fleur, so Kate and Hermione would head to Hogwarts first. She followed Hermione over to the fireplace, which was the "floo" for travelling. Arthur and Molly both hugged Hermione before she went through, to show Kate how it worked. She watched as Hermione tossed the powder and then in a clear voice declared "Hogwarts!" before disappearing into green flames.

She couldn't help but step back and flinch. They were asking her to do that?

"Kate, it's alright. They only look like flames. There's no fire. It's a common way to travel. A little disconcerting at first, but you get used to it." Arthur soothed, his hand on her shoulder. "It's the quickest way to get you to the castle."

She sighed before shaking off her fear. "Ok. I wish we could just drive in a car. But you say it's safe. I trust you."

That made Arthur smile. "I can't tell you the number of times I got in trouble with my parents as a boy because I said that very same thing to Liam." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I know all of this is overwhelming, but we're all here to help you. Try to get some rest tonight. Yes?"

She nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

He smiled back.

"Oh my dear girl!" Molly beamed at her before hugging her. "You are going to be such a fine witch! I just know it. Just try and be patient with yourself and anytime you want to chat or just get away from things, you let us know and you can spend some time here. Alright?"

She nodded. "Mahalo, Molly."

"Oh it is our pleasure. You are family, just as your parents and Jimmy were. We take care of our own."

Kate couldn't say anything after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione stepped out of the floo into McGonagall's office first and took a few steps forward in preparation for Kate. Waiting for them was the Headmistress herself. "Hello Minerva." She greeted the older witch, still finding it strange to call her by her first name after all these years. The elder witch had been setting down a tea service at the small sitting area in her office in preparation for the new residents of Hogwarts.

"Hello Hermione. I trust everything went well at The Burrow? Professor Lupin came through not too long ago."

"It went as well as can be hoped. Miss Baylor has gone through a terrible ordeal and has to deal with a vast magical ability and learning the truth about her family all at once." She shook her head. "I don't know if I would be able to handle such a thing."

Minerva smiled. "Hermione my dear, you've handled more in your 25 years than most people deal with in a lifetime. If Miss Baylor is anything like her father, she will be just fine, in time."

As if hearing her name, the floo flashed green and Kate half stumbled out. Hermione moved quickly to help keep her from falling. "There you are! What do you think of floo travel?"

Kate blinked before looking up, wobbling on her feet a touch. "Not my favorite thing in the world. Makes port keys seem like fun."

Hermione smiled before stepping to the side. "Kate, this is Minerva McGonnagal. She's headmistress of Hogwarts."

"Hello Headmistress, it's nice to meet you." Kate said politely, shaking the older witch's hand. "Thank you for giving me a place to stay."

"Oh, my dear girl. There is always a place at Hogwarts for the daughter of Liam Baylor." Minerva gestured to a settee near the Floo. "Your father taught Defense Against the Dark Arts while I taught Transfiguration. He was a great man. Kind, patient and good humored. Your mother was a skilled witch as well, very talented with Charms and healing."

Kate nodded looking around the office that hadn't changed much since the days of Dumbledore. "You'll have to excuse my ignorance about all of this. I didn't even know that magic was real till a few days ago. I'm guessing Transfiguration is turning one thing into another?"

Minerva's lips curved in approval. Her tone was gentle and patient. Hermione wondered if when she looked at the young American, she saw her lost pupils. "Put simply, yes. Not just objects but animals and people as well."

"So the story about Cinderella and the pumpkin being turned into a coach isn't that far off?"

Hermione jumped in. "Well, there's the Muggle version of that story and then the Magical version which is mostly told from the godmother's point of view. But yes, that's transfiguration."

"And mice into horses?"

Hermione nodded, impressed with Kate's grasp.

"You said people too. Is what happens to Remus a form of transfiguration?"

Minerva blinked for a moment, no doubt not expecting Kate to have learned of Remus' curse in her first day. "That is more of a curse, Miss Baylor. Caused by the bite of a werewolf. True transfiguration of a human being into an animal is quite different and not everyone can do it. Those who can, like myself, are called animagi."

Kate blinked. "You can turn into an animal?"

Hermione smiled to herself as Minerva simply raised an eyebrow before morphing into her cat form. Kate gasped in shock. "She did that for my parents and I when I first got my Hogwarts letter. My mother had the same look on her face that you do."

"Wow." Kate breathed, hesitantly petting the cat when she mewed at her. Hermione was so used to the transformation that she could see Minerva's distinctive features in her feline face. "Can you understand me like that?"

Within seconds, Minerva was back in her human form. "Quite easily. It takes a great deal of practice and study to be able to do it."

Before Kate could respond, the Floo flared green and Harry stepped out with a bag in each hand. "Sorry I'm late. Molly wouldn't let me leave till I brought some food for Minerva and Hagrid." He grinned sheepishly, holding up the two bags, one much larger than the other. "Want to guess which is which?"

"Knowing Molly, I don't want to know." Minerva said dryly. "Thank you Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you Minerva." He gave her a smile, handing her the smaller bag. "What did you think of floo travel, Kate?"

"Not a big fan, honestly." Kate said. "Headmistress McGonagall was just showing me how she can turn into a cat. She taught at the same time as my father!"

He smiled at her and nodded. He shared a quick look with Hermione, silently telling her that she wasn't the only one who noticed Kate's slightly improved mood. Her tone was one of incredulity instead of mourning or bitterness at yet another person who knew her father's true self. "I bet Hagrid would have a few stories about your dad as well Kate. He's the groundskeeper here." He turned to Hermione. "He'll be hurt if we don't stop by our first night here."

"I know. Fang will be even more offended."

"Fang?" Kate questioned.

"Hagrid's dog."

 **Kate's POV**

"Fair warning Kate, Hagrid gets emotional easily. He's the very definition of a gentle giant."

Before Kate could say anything, the door to the hut opened and the biggest man she'd ever seen in her life stood before her. If he was 8 feet tall, she wouldn't be surprised.

"Well if it isn't two of my favorite Gryffindors! 'arry! 'ermione!" He greeted with a bellow, hugging both with one arm. "And who is this?"

"Hagrid, this is Kate Baylor. I think you might have known her parents, Liam and Rose?"

Hagrid paused and his eyes grew wide. "Liam's little girl?"

"Hello Mr. Hagrid, it's nice to meet you." Kate held out her hand nervously, craning her neck to look up at the huge man.

"Oh I'm no Mister. Just regular old Hagrid." He said. He took her hand with both of his. "Might I say, you look just like your mum. She was quite the beautiful witch, she was."

"Thank you."

"Are your dad and little Jimmy around? What made them decide to come back to Hogwarts so many years later?"

Kate stiffened. Hagrid didn't know. "Umm, no. They….they were killed a few days ago."

Hagrid blinked as a look of disbelief and horror took his features. "Blessed Merlin, no. No! Both of them?"

Kate swallowed. How many times would she have to recount the worst night of her life? "Men came…they tried to protect me…" She shook her head, pushing the pain down as best she could.

"Oh Merlin." He put his huge hand on her back. "Come on in. I think you need a cuppa. I'm very sorry to hear this news. Very sorry indeed. Your dad was a good friend of mine, he was. And your brother, I met him the day he was born here at the school."

Kate sat down rather abruptly in shock. "My brother was born at Hogwarts?"

Before Hagrid could voice his confusion about Kate not knowing this, Hermione jumped in. "Kate only learned of magic when her father and brother were killed. They were living as Muggles to protect Kate. They told her they moved to America after a house fire."

"Bloody hell." Hagrid breathed. Then he seemed to come back to himself. "Your mum would come and stay with your dad here at the castle during the school year and she went into labor with your brother during a walk around. He was born right in the hospital wing. Will break Poppy's heart to learn both he and Liam are gone."

"Poppy?"

"Aye, Poppy Pomfrey. She's the med witch for Hogwarts." He said with a nod, then a smile came to his face. "And you know who was the first person to hold your wee brother after his father?"

"You?"

Hagrid shook his head and his smile widened. "No, it was Harry's father, James."

Three sets of jaws hit the ground.

"My father?"

"Aye. Liam's class was running late when Rose went into labor. It was James and Sirius who got her to the hospital wing and stayed with her while Remus ran and got Liam. They were right protective of your brother. You see, Liam was the one who kept them in line, helped them not get expelled for all their pranks and such. He was the one who named them the Marauders."

"Wow. So my dad was friends with Harry's dad?" Kate said in awe, looking at Harry who looked just as surprised.

"Thick as thieves they were. And when your mum would bring Jimmy around the castle, they treated him like he was their own little brother." He paused. "Actually, let me see…"

Hagrid got up and opened up a chest, digging through it.

"I wonder what my dad would say, knowing that you would be the one teaching me magic." Kate said, looking at Harry.

"I can only hope he'd approve."

"Here it is!" Hagrid came back over and put a picture frame in Kate's hands. The image moved and showed a younger version of her father with her mother and what looked like Harry with an out of date haircut, another young man with longer wavy hair and a very young looking Remus. Off to the side was another young man who looked a bit strange. In her father's arms was a small baby, Jimmy.

"Oh my god." She gasped as she watched the image of her father rock the baby in his arms, James Potter making faces at the baby and Remus rolling his eyes. Her mother looked to be laughing and watching for a moment, she realized that the other man, who had to be the Sirius that Hagrid mentioned, had winked at her. She watched the image for a few minutes, her fingers ghosting over the features of her lost family. It was strange that the repetitive motion of the picture didn't freak her out but she guessed it was because it was like a gif on the internet, something somewhat familiar for once.

"Oh wow. You really do look like your mother." Harry said softly, leaning over to look at the photo.

"I guess I do. You look like your dad." She said, moving the picture so he and Hermione could see it better. "Look how young Remus is! I have a feeling Teddy is going to be the spitting image of him!"

"And that's my godfather, Sirius."

"Who is that?" Kate pointed to the young man she'd noticed before.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said quietly.

Kate turned her head and looked at Harry, his face no longer showing happiness at seeing a new picture of his father or learning about the man he never got to know. "Harry?"

"Peter is the man who betrayed my parents to Voldemort. He framed Sirius for their deaths and so he was put in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Pettigrew also killed a student right in front of me during the Tri-Wizard Tournament our fourth year, Cedric Diggory."

Kate's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god."

"And long may he rot in the deepest bowels of hell." Hagrid said darkly.

They were all silent for a long time.

Finally Hermione broke the silence. "Hagrid, would you mind if I made a copy of this photograph for Kate? She lost everything when she lost her father and brother. I'm sure this picture would be nice to have and I know a spell that will remove that rat from an otherwise lovely scene."

"I don't mind at all, feel free to remove the rat from the original as well. I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realize Peter was in there."

Harry shook his head. "It's alright Hagrid." He turned to Hermione. "Can you make two pictures? I'd like to add it to the album of my parents." He turned to Kate. "My first year, Hagrid gave me a gift of an album with pictures of my parents. I'd never known what they looked like before that, you see."

Kate nodded. It was amazing to her that not only was her past somewhat similar to Harry's, in terms of their parents but to have their parents having known each other so intimately was a shock. Then she made a realization. "My brother….he was named after your father!"

Harry looked at her confused and then looked to Hagrid. "Is that right?"

Hagrid smiled. "As quick as your mum, you are. That's right, your father was so thankful to his Marauders that he named his son for them. James Sirius Remus Baylor. It's an old pureblood tradition you see. Peter didn't get there till later, so thankfully he wasn't burdened with the traitor's name."

Kate furrowed her brow. "My brother had two middle names? I always just thought his middle name was John."

"I'm sure they had to leave Sirius' name out when they fled for the States, Kate. A name like Sirius isn't common for Muggles, it would stand out too much. And John happens to be Remus' middle name."

She nodded. "I understand." She watched as Hermione waved her wand and a second photo and then a third was created out of two pieces of parchment. "Wow, that's really neat."

The curly haired witch smiled. "I'm so used to magic, I forget to appreciate it. It's an easy spell, I can teach it to you if you'd like."

"Umm, yeah." Kate said, the idea of using the power she had made her skin crawl. Watching was one thing, doing was another.

 **Hermione's POV**

On the way back to the castle, after Fang had walked with them for a little and then headed back to Hagrid's, Kate spoke up. "What did Hagrid mean when he said pureblood tradition?"

Harry looked to Hermione to answer and she nodded. "In wizarding society, there are pureblood people, like your parents. That means that they come from a long line of wizards and witches. Harry's father and Sirius were pureblood. So are the Weasleys. Then there are half-bloods. That means that one of the parents was either a muggle, or non-magical person, or someone like me, a muggleborn which means both my parents were muggles."

She watched as Kate took this in, her brow furrowed in thought. "So Hagrid would be a halfblood because his mother was a giant?"

Hermione nodded. "That's right."

"Remus is a halfblood. I'm halfblood too, Kate. My mother was a muggleborn, just like Hermione."

Kate nodded. "Does it matter what you are? Pureblood or muggleborn?"

Hermione bit back a smile as both she and Harry answered, "No." She paused a moment before continuing. "There are people who believe that it does matter. They are supremacists, just like in the muggle world, people who believe one race is better than another."

"Was Voldemort a supremacist?"

"Yes he was." Harry spoke up. "And he himself was a halfblood. His father was a muggle."

"Then how did anyone take him seriously? I mean, how can you be against anyone who isn't pure when you aren't pure yourself?"

"That's not something easy to answer Kate. Not your first night here."

"Ok. It's kind of sad that even magical people are prejudiced. I guess that's something all humans are capable of."

"Sadly, yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kate's POV**

"Are you tired Kate? We could give you a small tour of the castle after we see our quarters. A real tour of the castle can take hours but we could show you a few things before bed."

Kate looked to Harry as they stood outside of a portrait. She couldn't believe she was in an honest to goodness castle. She'd nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her first ghost. He was very polite and introduced himself as Nearly Headless Nick. Not to mention the fact that the stairs moved and all the portraits moved and spoke as well."I'm okay. Whatever you guys want to do is fine with me. I'm not picky."

Hermione spoke, "Remember that phrase that McGonagall told you to remember Kate? Speak it to the portrait. That's the password to get into our quarters."

Kate blinked. She'd been shocked when she saw that the paintings here weren't stationary, like the photos. You could talk to the portraits too? "Umm okay. Uhh, Strength in Memory."

The portrait, a young girl in a gown reclined on a settee, smiled and nodded. "You may enter."

"Umm, thank you?"

Harry and Hermione laughed and stood to the side for Kate to enter first. She walked up a short stone staircase into a luxurious room that lit up as she stepped into it, making her jump for the 40th time in the last few hours. It was old fashioned in style, done heavily in woods and deep burgundy color. To the right was a fireplace with a pair of couches, large armchair and coffee table. On the right side of the fireplace was a closed door. Directly across from her were bookshelves that went to the ceiling but they looked to be filled with some very old books and she had a feeling this is what magical books looked like. There was a large table with chairs around it, a study area she assumed.

Looking to her left, she saw that there looked to be a kitchen and dining area put off into the corner and on the wall opposite the fireplace, there were three closed doors. The room was huge and she couldn't believe she was just being allowed to stay there for free. This is what she imagined Buckingham Palace to be like inside.

"Wow. The castle really outdid itself."

She turned to see Harry looking around while Hermione had immediately moved to the bookcases, looking over the volumes and nodding to herself.

"The castle?" Kate questioned.

"It's not entirely just a castle. With all the magic that has happened here over the last millennia, the castle is somewhat sentient. You saw that with the moving staircases."

"Whoa."

Hermione smiled and stepped over with a large volume in her hand. "This is the latest edition of a book that helped Harry and I many times while we were students here. It will answer many questions for you."

Kate took the large volume and looked at the cover. There was a picture of the castle and the words "Hogwarts: A History" etched into the leather. "Okay."

"Why don't we see where these doors go?" Harry spoke up. "I'm going to guess that the three doors over here lead to the bedrooms and the bathroom."

The trio walked over and found that Harry was right. Hermione said she would be sharing with Kate and they chose the room on the right of the bathroom while Harry checked out the other room. The bathroom was huge, with separate tub and shower and an enclosed area for the toilet.

Going back into the common room, as Harry called it, the trio walked over to the remaining door that was near the fireplace. Kate watched as Hermione flicked her wand to the fireplace and ignited it. The fire made her mind flash back, her hands twitching at the memory of the raw power that had erupted from them just days ago.

"Kate? You okay?"

She looked to see Harry looking at her. "I'm okay. Just thinking."

"Ready to see what's in here?"

"Yeah."

They opened the door and Harry stood to the side to give the girls first entry. Hermione raised her wand and muttered "Lumos" and a bright light emerged from the tip and then the lights in the room itself went on. With the light, they could see something that Kate did not expect and she gasped in shock.

"Kate? Kate, what is it?" Harry said in concern, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's….Jimmy's.." She took a breath. "My father and my brother turned the basement of our house into a finished little studio apartment for my brother. This…is all his stuff. Even his old couch." She said, her voice choking as she could almost see Jimmy lounging on the beat up thing with a book in his hand. "I thought…I thought I destroyed everything."

"Perhaps your father had the basement specifically done to be able to withstand a great deal. I wouldn't doubt that if he prepared in advance for you to come to us on the event of his death that he would have had your home charmed in protection." Hermione said softly.

"Then how did those men get in?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

Kate closed her eyes. "Can we leave? I can't…I can't be in here right now." She couldn't stop thinking that if Jimmy had stayed in the basement, there was a chance he'd still be alive. If he hadn't run to her room.

"I know something that might help. 'mione, I'm going to take her to the kitchens."

 **Harry's POV**

"Here Kate, tickle the pear." Harry instructed, gesturing to the painting that led to the kitchens.

Kate looked at him confused but reached out and did so and jumped back when the painting slid aside to reveal the opening to the kitchens. "Oh!"

Harry laughed. "Wizards don't like to use a simple door. They have to make it interesting."

"I'd say so!" Kate said, still in shock. "We're going to meet elves now?"

"That's right. Hermione would've come with us, but the elves don't really care for her since she tried to free them."

"They're slaves?"

"In a sense. But they want to be. It's how they are. Very few elves would prefer freedom. They live to work and devote themselves to their families or masters. Dobby, the house elf I told you about, he was an exception."

They walked into the kitchen to see a dozen elves going around preparing for the dinner they would be serving the few students who'd arrived early in less than an hour. Three of them stopped and immediately scurried over to their guests. "Harry Potter!"

"Hello." He greeted the small creatures. "This is Kate. She's going to be staying in the new quarters near the Gryffindor Tower. She's new to the magical world."

"Hello." She said shyly. He knew she was probably trying to figure out how to speak to creatures she'd never imagined being real before. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh pleasure is ours, miss!" The smaller of the three elves piped up. She introduced herself as Moxy and the other two elves introduced themselves in their own fashion.

It was then that Harry noticed an older elf looking at Kate almost as if she knew her. "Is something wrong?" He asked the elf, making her jump. "It's alright."

"Oh, Flippy is sorry, Harry Potter. Miss looks familiar to Flippy. Miss is new to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. Umm, my parents went to school here. Maybe you knew my father? Liam Baylor?"

Harry didn't expect the reaction that came from the elf, not at all. Her eyes grew wide and then she let out a wail that was hard to distinguish as either happy or sad. Then she threw herself at Kate, wrapping her tiny arms around Kate's legs.

"Oh, Mistress! Flippy has waited for this day! Long has Flippy missed her family!"

Harry looked at Kate who looked as confused as he was. "Harry?"

"Flippy, what are you talking about? You knew Kate's family?"

The elf turned her head, backing away from Kate, realizing her outburst. She straightened her pillowcase embroidered with the Hogwarts crest and smoothed back her ears before she spoke. "Yes, Flippy was one of the elves of the Most Ancient and Honorable Baylor family. Flippy was the nursery elf for Master Liam when he was born and young Master James too. Master Liam brought Flippy here, to keep Flippy safe. He says to Flippy that one day, Mistress may come to Hogwarts and Flippy is to serve Mistress on that day."

"My…father? You…I'm so confused." Kate said, putting her hand to her head.

"Mistress, please be sitting. Flippy get you a drink?"

Harry watched as the elf matter of factly led Kate to a chair where students would sit to have a snack between mealtimes if they were in favor with the house elves of the school. The elf gently pushed a glass of water into Kate's hands and gave her a smile and nod of encouragement.

"Flippy is sorry Mistress. Master Liam….he is gone?"

Kate bit her lip and nodded. Harry stepped over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Flippy, Mr. Baylor and James were killed. Do you know anything about it? It sounds like you already knew they were gone."

Flippy wiped away a tear, presuming for her dead master. "Master Liam told Flippy of chance. It was dark times. Much death." She shook her head, her ears flapping. She put her small hand on Kate's that was resting in her lap. "Mistress, Flippy will take care of you. Mistress is strong, like Master Liam. Flippy knows this."

Kate looked at the elf for a moment before she spoke. "Flippy, can you call me Kate? Is that okay?"

"Flippy can do that." The elf smiled kindly. "When you want Flippy, you say Flippy's name, and I come. Flippy can help Harry Potter too."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Flippy."

 **Hermione's POV**

She looked up when the portrait opened and noticed that despite the large plate of treats in Harry's one hand, both looked rather lost in their thoughts.

"What happened?" She asked, standing and putting down the copy of Hogwarts, A History that she'd shown to Kate earlier. "Are you alright?"

Kate nodded quietly and sat down on one of the couches. "There was an elf that knew me. Well, knew my family."

Hermione wasn't surprised to learn that the Baylors had owned house elves. Being an older pureblood family, there had probably been a dozen elves that worked for them. She had a feeling though that Kate's parents had treated their elves better than most. But for one of those elves to be at Hogwarts? She looked at Harry when it seemed that Kate didn't have much more to say.

"I was surprised too. I guess Kate's dad knew that she would be brought here if something happened to him and he brought the elf here to protect her. She was overjoyed to see Kate."

Kate nodded. "Yeah. She said she's missed my family and now she'll take care of me like she did for them."

"Well then, that's good then." Hermione said, trying to bring up the mood. "It will be a bit strange getting used to elves and giants and such, but you are doing quite well, I assure you. Harry will have to tell you the story of the first time he met a very heroic elf named Dobby."

Harry smiled, giving her a nod of appreciation. "Let's just say it involved Dobby making my life hell while trying to protect me, in his own way." He yawned. "But it has been a very long day and I'm sure Kate wouldn't mind a bath to relax before bed, eh?"

Kate agreed. "It'd be nice, thank you."

"I'll show you the facilities, then." Hermione volunteered. "Wizarding plumbing is a bit different, especailly here at Hogwarts."

The American bit her lip. "Will...will I have to use magic to make it work?"

Hermione's heart ached at the fear in the girl's voice. After seeing what she was capable of, it was understandable she'd be terrified of using magic. "Not actively, no. I'll show you."

"And I'll get settled in my room for a bit before I bid you ladies good night, alright?"

* * *

A few minutes later found the two witches in the bathroom where Hermione was explaining how the facilities worked. Oddly enough it wasn't that different from Muggle technology. Kate explained that they now had sinks and toilets that would automatically turn on and off or flush by the use of sensors. Instead of the sensors, the castle used it's innate magic to sense what the user wanted.

"That tub is huge. It's like a small pool!"

Hermione smiled at the shock on Kate's face. "You should see the Prefect's bath. It's even bigger."

 **Kate's POV**

Kate walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom she shared with Hermione to find the witch sitting against her pillows with a large tome in her lap, dressed in comfortable looking loungewear. Her own had been provided for her by one of the witches that had been less afraid of her at the American Ministry. Simple uniform pajamas and a matching robe. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just share with Harry? I honestly don't mind, Hermione. He's your boyfriend after all."

Hermione closed the book and looked up with a smile. "That he is. He's just on the other side of the bathroom, it's perfectly alright." She made a come here gesture. "Let me show you a spell that will make it so you don't have to try and sleep with wet hair."

Kate walked over and took a seat on the end of the bed, facing away from Hermione. "Do people use magic for everything?"

"Many do. I try not to if I can. Though you will find that many spells are just so simple and natural, you don't realize you are doing them half the time."

Kate picked at her robe as she felt the tingle of magic rush over her head. "That seems to be my kind of magic."

Hermione put her hand on her shoulder. "Oh Kate. Please believe me when I tell you that magic isn't something you should fear. That's why Harry and I are here. We're going to help you to learn to use it. Through learning comes control."

"That's what Remus said."

"And he's right." She ran her fingers through Kate's now dry and untangled hair in a comforting way. "What did you think of all the people you met today?"

"Everyone is very nice. Molly is very sweet. Arthur too."

"Yes, they are two of the most dear people I've ever known."

"Remus is very nice. He's got a very comforting way of speaking. Not condescending at all but still explaining things in a simple way." She paused. "He must have had such a hard life, growing up as a werewolf and everything with Harry's parents and all. And losing his wife. That poor man."

"Yes, Remus has survived more than many people realize. That's why his son Teddy is such a blessing. I don't know if Remus would have survived losing first Sirius and then Tonks if he hadn't had his son to care for."

Kate nodded, soothed by Hermione's fingers still running through her hair. "And poor Bill, having those scars on his face too. This Greyback guy is dead, right?"

"Thankfully, yes. Many of us have scars from the years." She held her left arm out and showed a faint scar that read the word, mud blood. What did that mean? "Remus has said it the best, scars are just signs showing that we survived."

Kate nodded. "Like Harry's lightening bolt?"

"What about me?"

Kate looked up to see Harry leaning in their open doorway, dressed for bed in a tshirt and flannel pants. "We were talking about scars."

"Oh I see." He stepped into the room. "Am I intruding on some girl bonding moment? I know these things usually have to do with the styling of hair and usually talking about devilishly handsome men with glasses."

Kate heard a soft snort behind her. "Yeah, do you know any?"

Harry pouted playfully. "Oh I see how it is. You insist on sleeping in Kate's room and suddenly I'm hippogryph dung."

"I think you're handsome Harry." Kate said with a soft smile. She had a feeling that she was going to get along very well with the young hero. From what Remus had told her of Harry's past, especially with how his parents died, she knew they already sadly had much in common.

"See that? That's a person with taste!" He boasted with a grin. "Thank you Kate." He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck to the temple. "Don't you roll your eyes at me woman." He said to Hermione with a mock stern tone.

Kate shook her head and maneuvered out of the way and reluctantly from Hermione's fingers which were actually rather skilled in how they soothed her just by running through her hair. It was a friendly comforting gesture she really appreciated from the skilled witch. "I tried to tell her she didn't have to stay in here, that she could share with you Harry. I honestly don't mind. If I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't want to be apart from him either."

Harry took her spot in front of Hermione and made a point of grabbing the witch's wrist and moving her hand to his head to indicate that she play with his hair now. "It's alright Kate. I'm just playing. It'll be nice, not to have to try and sleep through Hermione's snoring." He let out a yelp of pain. "Oww!"

"I do not snore." Hermione said firmly, letting go of the hair she tugged and returning to running her fingers through Harry's mussed locks.

"How would you know? You're sleeping when you do it!" He had an impish look on his face and Kate had to hide a smile that threatened.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione huffed.

Yes, it was easy to see she was going to get along rather well with these two.

Later, as Hermione had left the room briefly to say goodnight to Harry in privacy, Kate took stock of her situation. Things were a bit better than she'd hoped. She still wondered why no one in the States had told her or even known of Dumbledore's death. She needed to remember to ask Hermione what Ron had meant about meeting his portrait. Did portraits have true personalities and memories of the person they represented?

She laid back in the luxurious queen sized four poster bed. It was strange that it would be now that she would get what she always wanted as a little girl, a bed with curtains. It was very comfortable and she wondered if that had to do with magic too.

She had so many questions and at the same time was afraid to ask them. She was learning so much about the true past of her family, what if there was something horrible in their past. Had her father ever been forced to kill someone like the others at the Burrow had during the War? How long had he planned to wait to tell her about being magical and apparently, very powerful? If she went by what the elf Flippy had said, her father knew that there was a strong chance he'd be killed.

She wondered if that was why Jimmy ended up learning martial arts and teaching self defense. Was that why he was so adamant that she be able to defend herself to some degree? She was nowhere near what Jimmy had been. He'd been so proud when he'd had to register his hands and feet as lethal weapons. Was all of it to protect her? Without his magic, did he do the next best thing and turn his body into a weapon?

And in the end, he never even had a chance to try to protect her. All that training and he was effectively shot in the back.

She was lost in her thoughts when Hermione came back into the room, dressed simply in a pair of comfy pj pants and a worn jersey that said Potter on the back. She guessed it had come from the days when Harry had played that game, the one with the brooms.

"Well now, you look quite cozy. Did you take your potion for the night?" Hermione asked.

Kate blinked and shook her head. "No, I haven't. I forgot."

Hermione shook her head and went to her dresser, pulling out a blue vial. "No worries. You have more than enough on your mind. Here you go."

"Thank you." Kate took the vial and knocked it back quickly, having quickly learned that while magical people could do amazing things, their potions seemed to taste worse than most cough syrups.

Hermione gave her a smile. "You get used to the taste after a while."

"Yeah, I guess so." She looked down at the comforter after handing the vial back to Hermione. "Thank you again, you know, for taking time out of your life to help me."

The English witch sat down beside her on the bed. "No thanks are necessary. It's my pleasure really. I'm sure if the roles were reversed, you'd help someone else out in a similar fashion."

Kate nodded, starting to feel the effect of the potion. "I would try my best."

Hermione smiled. "Alright, I can see your eyes drooping! Why don't we both get a good rest and at breakfast tomorrow, we can see what we need to do. If you need anything during the night, please don't hesitate to wake me. Please."

"Okay." Kate was feeling more and more heavy and knew it'd be just moments before she'd be asleep.

"Good night Kate."

"Night Hermione."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione's POV**

"Good morning ladies!"

Hermione looked up to find Harry sitting at the end of the kitchen table that seemed filled with food as if for a feast in the Great Hall. Next to his chair stood a small old elf. She pushed back her natural instinct to not want to exploit the elf, remembering what Harry and Kate had told her about the elf in the kitchens who had turned out to have been one of the Baylor house elves.

"Good morning Harry. You must be Flippy."

"Flippy is saying good mornings. Please don't give Flippy clothes, miss!"

Hermione forced a smile at the elf. She was never going to be allowed to forget how upset her efforts to improve elf life had made them almost afraid of her. "Don't worry Flippy, I won't."

"How are you feeling this morning Kate?" Harry asked, still smirking a little. He'd pay for that later.

"I'm okay. Hello Flippy."

"Good mornings Miss Kate!" Flippy said with great enthusiasm. "Flippy is making yous breakfast! Come! Sit!" The little elf moved and gently grabbed Kate's hand and led her to the table. "Miss should have some breakfast. It will help you wakes up from the Dreamless potion."

Hermione watched as Kate's eyebrows rose. "How did you know I took that?"

"Flippy checked on you while you sleep. Make sure Miss be sleeping well and not be needing Flippy. Flippy did that for Master Liam and Young Master Jimmy all the time she knew them. Does Miss mind? Flippy not be nosy."

"It's okay Flippy. My dad used to check on me during the night too. I appreciate you checking on me."

Hermione smiled a little as the elf's eyes watered and she hugged Kate's leg. The elf truly seemed to care for her former master's child.

"Now Miss must eat! So must Harry Potter and Miss Hermione! Flippy made breakfast just for yous. Now Flippy go to make beds!"

The three watched as the elf all but ran for the girls bedroom.

"She likes her job." Kate said, still sleepy and fighting back a yawn.

"That's to say the very least. From what she said to me before you ladies came in, she's been depressed all these years without her family. She loves the students, but she missed your family."

"I do too." Kate murmured.

Hermione put her hand on her new friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's have a good breakfast. Yeah? Then I think we should take you to Diagon Alley for some shopping."

"Diagon Alley?" Kate questioned, taking a piece of toast and buttering it. Hermione briefly shared a look with Harry, both wanting to make sure Kate actually ate something today. She'd barely eaten at the Burrow the day before but with all the excitement, that was understandable.

"It's the wizarding shopping area in London. I went the day after my 11th birthday with Hagrid. You'll love it. And we should go to Gringotts too. Remus sent me an owl this morning saying we should check with the goblins about Kate's family vaults."

Hermione nodded. "That would be a smart thing to do. Perhaps there will be some clues as to how her father knew what would happen."

 **Harry POV**

Harry watched amused as Kate looked at everything in Diagon Alley with wide eyed amazement. Had he looked like this when he'd first come here with Hagrid all those years ago, wearing Dudley's ill-fitting hand-me-downs? It was hard to believe how much he'd changed since then.

He had noticed right away that as amazed as she was, she was also very nervous and anxious. She'd mentioned the day before that the Americans had kept her to herself in near isolation. She was truly experiencing a new world, much like he had at 11. He hoped that they could show her the wonderful side of the magical world so she wouldn't be so frightened of it all. He wanted her eyes to be wide in wonder, not fear.

His heart swelled for the witch holding Kate's arm in a comforting fashion. Hermione had really grown to be rather intuitive about people even though she claimed he had more people skills than she did. As much as he'd missed her presence in bed the night before, he knew she was right about not letting Kate feel alone. In time, she would be more comfortable not just with her new situation but with her new gifts.

"What's that building?" Kate indicated with a nod of her head, obviously not wanting to be rude by pointing.

"That's Gringotts bank." Harry spoke up. "That's where we're headed. And if we get any dirty looks from the goblins, don't worry, those are meant for Hermione and myself, not you."

Kate's brow furrowed. "Okay, goblins run the bank. Really? And why would they give you dirty looks?"

"See the glass dome on top? That's the replacement for the one that Hermione, myself and Ron destroyed when we broke into the bank and then escaped on a dragon."

Kate stopped walking entirely and just blinked up at him. "You really aren't kidding."

He gave her a boastful grin. "No, not at all."

She shook her head. "Are the goblins scary?"

"They aren't pleasant looking and many of them aren't very pleasant in personality, but they aren't scary. Don't worry, we'll be right there with you." Hermione spoke up, giving Harry a look for telling her about their break in.

He continued to grin and just gave her a look of why not?

 **Kate's POV**

"Kate, the first thing you should do is probably put on the ring there. It looks like it's the Baylor family ring. It should be imbued with charms that will make accessing things here and on the family properties easier. I'm sure it will recognize you."

She blinked and looked at the ring sitting on the silk pillow within an open chest in the middle of the extensive vault. All of this was hers? It looked like something out of a cartoon, the massive amount of gold and other expensive looking items around her. And the ring would know her? How could a piece of jewelry know something? "It looks too big for me."

"It will adjust itself for you love. Magic." Harry said gently. "Go on."

She took a deep breath and began to reach toward the ring and actually managed not to shriek when the ring flew to rest on the palm of her hand. Looking at it closer, she saw it looked almost brand new but she bet it was probably much older. "It looks expensive."

"Probably is ancient as well. I'd wager it's goblin made too."

She looked up at Harry. "Is that good?"

"Like getting something from Tiffany's that will never ever be damaged." Hermione spoke up, relating it to something she'd understand.

"Oh." She took a breath and put the ring on her right ring finger and watched as it adjusted itself to fit perfectly. It was silver with red surrounding the emblem. The emblem was ironically a phoenix made of flame. Was a propensity to blow things up and burn people with fire something that ran in the family? She felt a tingling rush over her. "What was that?"

"The ring's charms adjusting to your magic. Now if there's anything here that only a Baylor can open, it will do so easier."

Kate turned to Harry. "Do all magical people wear family rings?"

"Not all but many of the pureblooded families do. It's a smart way to protect your belongings and such." Harry held out his hand, showing a similar ring to hers with a stylized P as the emblem. "Hermione has one too."

Kate looked at her new friend confused. "But…I'm sorry…I thought you were muggleborn?" She stumbled over the new term. "You have a family ring?"

She smiled softly. "Harry had it made for me." She held out her right hand, showing a ring that had two bands welded together with a delicate ruby as the setting. A stylized G could be seen within the gem.

Looking at the ring, Kate felt her heart break as she realized what the two bands were. "Oh Hermione. Your parents' wedding rings."

Hermione smiled softly, thumbing the ring absently. "Yes, it was Harry's idea. He had it made….after."

Kate couldn't help but hug her new friend, knowing that the English witch knew about the loss of family. She'd told her the tale of how she'd erased her parents memories of her to protect them and had given them new identities. Unfortunately, they'd never made it to Australia like planned. Death Eaters had found them and killed them.

Hermione hugged her back. "It's alright Kate. It's how I keep them close to me. Just like this will keep your family close to you." Pulling back, she looked to the chest where the ring had been. "Why don't we see why this parchment was kept with the ring? Perhaps it's something important?"

Kate nodded and reached for the parchment, which like the ring before it had done, jumped into her hand.

 **Harry's POV**

Harry watched as Kate nearly dropped the parchment when a voice came from it. The rich Irish brogue could only belong to one person from Kate's gasp of shock, her father.

"Kate. If you are hearing this, then my worst fears have come true. I can only hope that you will someday forgive me for what you've had to go through recently. Right now you are still in your mother's womb and I hope I got to see you grow up into the strong beautiful woman I know you will be. You are the last descendant of two very old magical families. You are showing such promise, even now in the womb. That is why we had to do what we are going to do, leave our lives here behind and go to America. I know you must be scared. Your magic is stronger than probably anyone in a very long time, my darling girl. You have the Phoenix Potential. It's a rare gift that comes only to those from old families, old magic. If your mother's research is right, and it usually is, you are the first to have had this gift in hundreds of years. Do not fear your magic. Learn from it, embrace it. Use it to help others."

The voice paused, then spoke again.

"My sweet Katie girl. All of this must be such a shock to you. I hope Albus has been able to help you along with anyone else he thinks can. If anyone can help you, my Marauders can. The next generation of the Order will be your age. The Potters' boy and Arthur's son, even the Longbottoms' son. I can only hope that the evil that is Voldemort has been long defeated by now.

"Stay strong, my darling love. It might be hard to believe, but you are never alone and never will be. I will be with you, as will your mother and Jimmy. Always. I love you Kate."

With that, the scroll rolled itself up and fell to the floor from Kate's still fingers. Thankful for his Seeker reflexes, Harry managed to catch Kate as she fell to her knees, her grief expressing itself so violently she wasn't even able to make much more than a strained keening sound. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, Hermione joining him on the other side. Kate's body was shaking enough to shake the both of them.

"Breathe. Kate, you need to breathe." He urged, realizing that if she didn't calm down, whatever this Phoenix Potential was could come out and he and Hermione wouldn't have a chance. "Kate, please. You've got to try to calm down."

"She's hyperventilating Harry. She's having a panic attack." Hermione said from the other side of Kate. "Kate, I'm going to cast a spell that will help you, okay? It's not going to hurt. It's going to help you calm down. Can I do that Kate?"

The American witch nodded, gasping for air as she sobbed and shook.

Hermione waved her wand and since he was practically wrapped around Kate, Harry felt the affects of the spell, one Dumbledore had used on him after Sirius died, as well. He felt very calm and hoped the Tranquilius Spell had the same effect on Kate.

He rubbed her back. She was breathing easier but was still trembling and he was sure he would have a bruise on his arm that was wrapped around her front from her tiny hands gripping. "There we go. Alright. Good. Deep breaths." He soothed, giving Hermione, who was pale herself a nod and the best smile he could manage. "You are strong Kate, just like your dad said. You can do this. He's with you and Hermione and I aren't going anywhere. Okay?"

A faint nod. "I….I wasn't….his voice."

"You weren't prepared to hear it so soon." Hermione inferred, running her hand gently over Kate's head. "It's understandable to be upset. Take your time. Would you like me to cast that spell again?"

Kate shook her head in the negative. "I just….need a minute."

 **Hermione's POV**

Long minutes passed and Hermione kept running her hand over Kate's hair with her other arm wrapped around her, Harry still holding her. Her heart broke for the young American. All of this had to be so overwhelming. Looking to Harry, she wondered if he would be the greatest help to Kate, with his past being somewhat similar to hers.

A deep breath and a sniffle broke the silence. "Okay." Kate said softly. "I'm sorry."

Harry let go only to turn Kate's face to him. "No apologizing Kate. You have every right to express your grief. You have to let that out or it will tear you up inside. Believe me." He gave her a smile. "And anytime you need a hug or just someone to talk to, you can come to me or Mione or Remus. We're here for you, okay?"

She nodded. She turned to Hermione, her eyes red. "Thank you for that spell. It helped a lot."

Hermione nodded, giving a smile. "It's come in handy over the years. After the war, many of us were having horrible nightmares, Harry and myself especially."

"You don't take the potion to help you sleep without dreams?"

"Only when we really need to Kate. Not every dream is going to be a nightmare."

"I just….I don't want to dream about them. I'm afraid I'll just start crying and never stop."

Hermione couldn't help but hug Kate again. "I felt that way when I found out about my own parents. But Harry and the Weasleys', they helped me. Just like we can help you. The pain won't go away but you'll learn to deal with it and eventually you'll be able to think about your father and brother with a smile."

"I hope so."

Harry stood up and extended his hands to the two witches, helping them up. "Why don't we come back later and figure out what we want to take back to the castle? Kate, let's get a pouch for you to carry some Galleons in for spending money. I think we need to stop at Fortescue's."

"What's that?" Kate asked as she reached out and picked up a handful of Galleons, examining them. It was obvious that she was trying to keep herself calm but her hands were still shaking.

"Ice cream." Harry said with a glint in his eye.

"Ooh. I like the way you think." It was a bit of a weak declaration, but she was trying and that was saying something.

He laughed and gave Hermione a wink as she pulled a small pouch out of her bottomless bag for Kate to use.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kate POV**

Kate looked at the shop in front of them. "You're serious."

Harry nodded, trying to hide a smile but not doing very well.

"You are trying to tell me that with all this magic, wizards are still using friggin' QUILLS to write on friggin' PARCHMENT? What is this, the 12thcentury?"

Harry lost his fight to keep from laughing and with a smile on her face, Hermione spoke up. "I know, it seems a bit archaic doesn't it? But there have been some updates, trying to make the best of both worlds. Most wizarding folk are of the mindset that if there's nothing wrong with it, there's no reason to change it."

Kate blinked. "So you had to learn how to write with a quill?" She shook her head. "Thomas Jefferson, eat your heart out." At the blank expressions on both of their faces, she sighed. "Third president of the US, wrote the Declaration of Independence? You know, where we colonials told you Brits to get bent?"

Harry snorted and turned away before coming back and putting his arm around her shoulder. 'I knew there was a reason you got along so well with George. Brilliant sense of humor. Come on now, if we learned how to write in the wizarding way, you can too."

Kate sighed. "I don't see what's wrong with pens and notebooks."

"We can still get you some of those. A few of the older muggleborn students, usually the Ravenclaws, make a fair bit of money by bringing boxes of them each year to Hogwarts to sell to the younger students when they get frustrated with quill and parchment."

"Smart kids."

"That's Ravenclaw." Both Harry and Hermione said in unison.

* * *

"Oh wow. Is that George Weasley's shop?" Kate asked, her voice still feeling strained as she did as she looked upon the building with a mechanical version of George with a top hat and a disappearing rabbit. The ice cream had been interesting and tasty, but maybe a visit with the ginger prankster would make her feel better. He'd been so kind to her and so far one of the few people actually able to make her feel more than either miserable or numb. After everything that'd happened in the bank vault, she needed his humor and kind heart. Harry and Hermione had been trying, but she felt so numb.

"That it is. Do you want to go inside? You can see the more fun part of magic." Harry said encouragingly. "I remember always being so amazed with what George and Fred thought up when I was younger. We'll have to show you the swamp they created in one of the hallways back in our 5th year."

"A swamp in the hallway?"

"That's right. Professor Flitwick made sure it wasn't totally cleaned up because he thought it was such clever magic. Which it was." Hermione spoke up as they got closer to the doors. "Now before we go in, fair warning. Do not eat anything George tries to offer you. Even if he says it's a harmless treat."

Kate was confused. The chocolate frog had been fine yesterday."Why?"

"Are you eager to see what it's like to become a canary?"

She blinked. "You can do that?"

"With a Canary Crème, you can." Harry held open the door, which had made a rather rude belching noise when he opened it. "Hopefully we'll all leave as we enter."

* * *

Kate didn't know where to look first as she entered the shop. There was so much going on everywhere. One display was a mechanical boy who seemed to be throwing up candies and a sign identified them as Puking Pastilles. Whatever that was, she'd be sure to stay away from it. Another display showed what looked to be something to do with love from the amount of teen girls around it and the pink everywhere. This is what George did for a living?

"There's Ron." Hermione gestured to Harry, indicating the ginger who was behind a counter putting items into a bag. "Oi! Ron, don't overcharge them this time!"

Ron look startled and then found the three and gave a wave, making a face at Harry.

"So it was that hard to keep yourself away from me? It hasn't even been a whole day woman!" A voice came from behind them and they turned to see George standing in a similar suit as Ron, but in a deep purple, his hands on his hips. He was trying to sound a bit put off, but it wasn't really working with that smile on his face.

"Well excuse me for not being able to withstand the devastating charm and pure gorgeousness that is you." Kate quipped, pretending to sniffle as if she was hurt. She appreciated that George didn't tiptoe around her. "I'm only human you know."

A grin of epic proportions broke over George's face and he let out a bark of a laugh. "I'm sorry love, I should consider that." He pulled her into his arms for a friendly hug. He gave her a squeeze and murmured in her ear, "It's good to see you too."

"Oh Kate, please don't inflate his ego anymore. He already has a hard time walking down Diagon Alley without floating away." Harry quipped with a wry grin.

"Watch it Potter or I'll tell your lady some of the stories ickle Ronnikins has told me over the years. Something to do with Myrtle?"

Harry's eyes grew wide and panicked and he slapped both his hands over his own mouth as if to say he wouldn't say anything else while Hermione just laughed and mouthed "I already know." behind him.

"Now if Harry here is done being rude," George said with a dramatic roll of his eyes, "How would you like the special executive tour of my establishment?"

"I'd like that very much." She said. "I don't think I'd know what any of this stuff was without your help."

He gave her a grin and held out his arm for her to take while with a flick of his wand, a shopping basket came to float at their side. "You two already know the store. Why don't you go bother Ronniekins or something." He waved off Harry and Hermione.

Hermione looked hesitant, but Kate gave her a nod. "Alright, we know where we aren't wanted." She took Harry's arm. "Come on Harry. Let's go see what Ron is up to."

 **George's POV**

"Are you alright love? Something seems off?" George asked softly as Kate pet a purple Pigmy Puff in her hands, the small creature purring happily. He'd noticed immediately that something seemed wrong with the American, even though he'd only met her the day before. He'd brought her to the somewhat hidden alcove where he kept the Puffs when they were too young to sell. Something told him the gentle purring of the baby Puff was soothing to her.

"I'm okay." She looked up, her eyes looking haunted. "Just….we went to the bank. And…there was this parchment. It was for me from my dad. He wrote it before I was born. And…it spoke in his voice."

"Merlin." George said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. He still had the speaking parchment that Fred had left for him. They'd made them for each other just before the Battle at Hogwarts. It'd taken a year before he'd been able to touch it. He couldn't imagine what the shock must have been like for Kate. "Are you alright?"

She shrugged, not looking up from the Puff. "Yeah. Hermione cast a spell to calm me down. I think they were afraid I'd blow up the bank." She finished softly, sounding dejected.

"Come on now." He said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Something tells me they were probably more concerned with how upset you were. Yeah?"

She nodded a little. "Yeah. I guess. Harry said anytime I need a hug or someone to talk to, that I can go to them anytime."

"You can also come to me too. I'll tell Harry to teach you how to do a floo call. You can floo right to the Burrow too, I'm sure Mum would be more than happy sit and talk with you. She had to do that a lot for me after Fred."

"Does it ever get better?"

George's heart broke at the sad tone in her voice. "Yes love. There are bad days and there are good days. At first, it was really bad. I don't know if I'd even be here if it wasn't for Ginny. I was a right mess and she pulled me out of it. Just don't be afraid to ask for help, you know?"

She nodded, putting the small creature down gently. "Show me more of the shop? It looks amazing."

He nodded and held out his arm for her. He knew her heart probably wasn't really into shopping or exploring the store but if it served as a distraction for her sadness, he'd provide it.

 **Kate's POV**

"George, I can't take all of this without paying." Kate insisted, looking at the massive bags at her feet. They held more items than they looked like they could hold and that made her even more adamant about paying.

"I'm sorry miss. Your money is no good at this establishment." George said, trying to put a snooty stern tone to his voice, but the faint smile that seemed to threaten and the sparkle in his eye ruined the effect. Ron had to run off to stop some boys who'd decided to test the Canary Cremes out from flying out of the store. It was a good thing she'd been forewarned.

Kate huffed, looking to Harry and Hermione for help, but they both shrugged, Harry almost smiling at her plight. Then she thought of it. "Well my money is no good here but it's good elsewhere. Have you eaten lunch yet, Mr. Weasley?"

George furrowed his brow a little, one rising a little higher than the other. "No. Why?"

"Because I'm taking you and these two out for lunch. No arguments." She said quickly before anyone could say anything. "It's not like I can't afford it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kate POV**

"Hmmm! Someone has a bit of power here!"

Kate had barely been able to gasp as someone grabbed at her arm pulling her a little closer to the area that had given her the willies when she had first arrived with Harry and Hermione. She hadn't said anything, not know if she would inadvertently say something offensive. Looking down she saw a wrinkly old hand with long ragged nails holding onto her arm while another almost caressed her skin. Looking up, she saw a hag, there was no other way of describing her. She looked like how witches had usually been depicted at Halloween back in Hawaii. She almost looked like the hag form that the Evil Queen had taken in Snow White when she presented the poisoned apple.

"Let….let go of me." She stuttered, trying to pull away and not panic. She didn't know if by pulling away roughly like she wanted to would cause the woman to hurt her. What did this woman want? "Please…let go."

"Ohh…dearie! Such fear to go with such power! Why do you fear what you are? I could show you…oh the spells I could show you! Such wonderful magic!" She cackled. "All would tremble before you!"

Kate whimpered and nearly collapsed in joy as she saw a wand pressed to the woman's wrinkled throat and the hand holding it with a family ring made of wedding rings.

"Let. Her. Go. Now." Hermione said with confidence.

"Oh! Antonia meant no harm to the powerful child!" The hag played off as being in awe of Hermione, but it was obvious she just knew that she was at a disadvantage. "You wouldn't hurt an old woman, would you?"

"Not unless I was given a reason." Hermione said simply. "Go about your business." She gently put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

The witches turned and Kate saw that Hermione hadn't been alone in her rescue, Harry and George still hand their wands out and pointed in the direction of the hag who was dramatically hobbling away, muttering curses about muggleborns under her breath.

Harry was the first to lower his wand, but it was obvious he was keeping a great deal of attention on the hag and the others around them. He'd explained that he worked as an Auror the day before, what she would understand as a magical detective. At the moment, it was more like magical Secret Service."Kate, are you alright?" He looked her in the eye. "Did she cast any spells? Put anything on your skin? Take anything from you?"

Kate shook her head, feeling a little shaky as he took her hand and moved her arm around to check for any signs of injury. "No. No she just…she wanted to teach me…to use my power….to make people…fear me." She shuddered. "She grabbed me so suddenly. I couldn't even yell out."

"It's alright pet. Some of the scum from Knockturn Alley like to venture farther out than they should." George said, indicating the offshoot of Diagon Alley that looked like it was falling apart and seedy beyond measure. "Don't ever go down there. Ever. Okay?"

She nodded up at the ginger wizard. "It gives me the creeps. And it's not even because of how it looks. I got the creeps before when we walked by it."

"That'd be the dark magic that's still practiced by people there." Hermione said softly. "You are a person of light magic, Kate. So your magic is adverse to contact with Dark." She paused. "Are you alright?"

Kate nodded. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Hermione smiled. "Let's not make it a habit."

* * *

"How is the server going to bring us our food if our plates are here?" Kate asked, confused.

"Server?" George asked, sounded confused himself.

Hermione explained. "In muggle restaurants, they bring the food out to you from the kitchen. Kate, here we just tap what we want on the menu with our wands and it appears before us. Like at Hogwarts."

Kate nodded her understanding before voicing her next concern. "But I don't have a wand."

"No worries love. I'll do it for you." George said from his seat next to her.

* * *

"This is new." George murmured, taking Kate's hand and looking at the Baylor family ring on her finger.

"Oh. It's the family ring. We went to the bank before we came to see you, like I said before. It was in the vault."

George nodded. "It's very nice love." He looked closer. "Is that a phoenix?"

Kate stiffened, thinking of what her father's voice had told her from the parchment. About the Phoenix Potential. "Yeah, it is." She confirmed softly, pulling her hand away and looking back at the menu.

"Kate? Did I say something wrong?"

"It's not you George. It's complicated." Harry said softly.

"My father mentioned it in the talking parchment." Kate said as loudly as her voice would let her. "Saying how they had to run to protect me because I was showing signs in the womb of having something called the Phoenix Potential." She swallowed. "It's how I…I did what I did."

"I've never heard of anything like that before."

Kate shrugged. "Join the club. I guess it's something that only happens every few hundred years with really old pureblood families." Her fingers played with the ring on her finger as her mind flashed with the memory of that night that her power displayed itself. Of the release, the rage, the feeling of being completely uncontrolled and terrified.

"Love, come back to us." George murmured, putting his hand over hers. "We'll figure this out okay? These two are notorious for that. And I'm notorious for providing distractions."

She looked up to see caring blue eyes looking back at her. She gave him as best a smile as she could. "Okay."

 **George's POV**

George looked up when he saw the doors of Ollivander's open and was confused when he saw a subdued Harry holding open the door for an equally subdued Hermione and Kate. Even stranger, none of them were holding a bag with the familiar outline of a wand box inside it. Did Ollivander actually fail to find someone a wand?

"What's with the glum faces? Ollivander losing his touch?" He asked, standing up and walking over. Now he was wishing he hadn't been distracted by the kids who'd spotted him and begged him for a trick.

"More like my touch is too much." Kate murmured, not looking up.

"What? I don't understand."

"Mr. Ollivander didn't have any wands that seemed capable of containing Kate's magic." Hermione explained. "It's not your fault Kate. You didn't know. You couldn't have predicted how they would react."

"What happened?" George asked, more confused than ever. Wands either worked or they didn't. Sure, you might blow out a window or knock over a few boxes if it wasn't the right one, but what kind of reaction did they mean?

"Each one he handed to me, when I flicked it, it exploded." Kate said softly, still not looking up. "I wasn't even trying or anything. I don't even know how to."

George's eyebrows felt like they were going to fly off his head, he was that shocked. Exploded? Wands were specifically made to reign in magic, not be destroyed by it. "Really? How many did you try?"

"Seven." She said. "He wanted to keep going, but I just didn't want to destroy any more of his products. Seems that's all I'm good for."

"Kate, no. You know that's not true." Harry spoke up before George could, putting his hand on her shoulder. "It might just be a matter of your magic being a bit stronger than most and you not having the control you need for a wand. We can always come back in a few weeks and see if there's a difference."

George spoke up, hating seeing Kate so dejected after the small smiles he'd been feasting on since they had arrived in the shop and then during lunch. He wanted to bring those smiles back. "Harry's right love. Wands really are just a focus point than anything else. Otherwise we wouldn't have wandless spells. Maybe you are just meant to do your spell work wandless."

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Come on, I think we could all use a treat. Why don't we go down to the sweet shop, see if we can't clear them out of some candies." He put his arm around Kate's shoulder and tucked her tiny frame affectionately into his. "If you thought the Chocolate Frog you had yesterday was something else, just wait till you see what other wizarding candies are like!"

"Is that your answer for everything, boys? Treats and sugar?" Hermione said, sounding exasperated. George remembered that her parents had been Muggle teeth healers and for whatever reason, they avoided treats and puddings for the sake of their teeth.

He looked at Harry and they both shrugged. "Pretty much."

A small smile could be seen on Kate's face. "It works for me."

* * *

"Did you find an owl, love?" George walked over to where Kate was standing, apparently having a staring contest with a tawny colored hawk owl. Part of him imagined seeing an 11 year old Kate doing her shopping for Hogwarts, her father there, in wizarding robes patiently waiting for her to make her decision. Perhaps his family would have shopped with hers. It was sad to think how her experience in the magical world had yet to be joyful.

"Yeah I think so. She's been staring at me the whole time we've been here."

"Owls tend to do that."

"No, I mean she's been watching me specifically."

George shrugged at watched the two before another thought came to his head. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"It's obvious George. Look how pretty she is." And then before he could say anything she snorted. "George, I worked as a vet or what I guess you'd call an animal healer. I know where to look to be able to tell."

He felt his remaining ear burn in embarrassment. How obvious was that? "So do you want this one then?"

Just then, the owl blinked and Kate let out a sigh, blinking herself. "Fucking finally." She turned to him with a relaxed, small smile. Apparently being around animals helped her. He'd have to remember that. And the fact that Americans didn't seem to have any qualms about cursing. "Yes, I like her."

"Well then, she'll be my gift to you. To welcome you to the wizarding world and all."

"You don't have to do that!"

"Uh oh, do what?"

They both turned to see Harry and Hermione approaching them.

"George wants to buy the owl that I like for me!"

"That's actually quite sweet George!" Hermione said with an approving smile.

"Oi! You act like I've never done anything sweet in my life." he said, acting playfully indignant. "I'll have you know that I'm a very considerate fellow for a prankster."

"Like that time that you charmed Ron's pants to cheer any time he had gas?" Harry said with crossed arms.

"Or that time that you magicked the toilet seat to scream when Percy used the bathroom?" Hermione took a similar posture to her boyfriend.

"Or when you convinced Ginny that Hermione was lesbian and in love with her?" Harry said, a smirk on his face.

"You did WHAT?" Hermione all but screeched, apparently not knowing about that particular prank.

"Oh bloody fuck." George groaned. So much for the remaining ear. "Damn you Potter."

"WHEN. WAS. THIS?" Hermione all but growled.

"Your final year at Hogwarts. Remember how you said you thought Ginny was acting strange around you?" Harry said, obviously trying not to laugh.

"George Weasley! You FINK!"

Now George was struggling not to laugh even as he was trying to subtly back away from Hermione. He could try to make a break for it but that might lead to horrible repercussions for his bum. "It's not my fault my sister is gullible! And that you and Ronnikins had broken up so spectacularly."

"Ron helped?"

"It was his idea. Bitter one at the time, my baby brother."

"I'll kill him. Slowly."

Kate chuckled a little, looking like she was feeling a little better thanks to the hijinks of her new friends. "If it helps, I would have been flattered if I was Ginny."

Both men broke up laughing and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks Kate. That's sweet." She hooked her arm in Kate's. "But I'm still going to kill Ron."


	10. Chapter 10

**Letter from Kate Baylor to George Weasley**

"Dear George,

First, I hope you are able to decipher what this says or know a spell that will make it easier to read. I'm not very good with quill and parchment, but I guess I'd better get used to it! I'm still amazed that the wizarding world hasn't moved beyond writing this way. I'm sure I'll be covered in ink before I finish half of this letter.

Second, I wanted to write and thank you for all the wonderful stuff you wouldn't let me pay for at the shop. The Wonder Witch items are great. I'm looking forward to trying out everything else. The tour of the store was amazing too. I can definitely see why your store is always so busy!

And thank you for Blinky. I thought since you were so kind as to buy me an owl, you should get my very first letter sent that way. Your mom will be getting the second, for being so nice to me at the Burrow when I arrived. It is kind of nice to be writing a letter out by hand for once. I'm so used to my computer and email. I hope you have an idea of what those are because I'm not sure I'd be able to explain them without confusing you more.

Remus teased us when we got back to Hogwarts, asking if we'd left anything behind at Diagon Alley for anyone else. We really did have a lot of stuff. Hermione told him we wouldn't have if Harry hadn't started whining about his feet hurting. He got all put out and was like, "I did NOT!"

Remus liked the stuff that I picked out for Teddy, joking that now his son has yet another person to spoil him. I can't help it, he's such a cute kid.

Oh, before I forget (and before this letter gets so long that Blinky can't fly with it) I wanted to tell you that the Headmistress showed me a picture of when your parents and my parents graduated Hogwarts. I've only ever really seen a couple pictures of my mother before and I've never seen a picture of my father from before I was born except the one Hagrid showed us. I was always told that they came to the US after a house fire destroyed everything they had. In reality, it would be kind of hard to keep the idea of magic a secret with moving pictures. I'll have to show you the one that Hagrid had. There's an amazing story behind it.

I'm going to ask the Headmistress if she can do Hermione's copying spell on it for you. Or have you seen it? Your dad and my dad are standing on either side of your mother and my mom is standing next to my dad. Now I can really see why everyone has been saying how much I look like her. My dad was such a handsome guy. He looks really happy in the picture.

Anyways, thank you again for today. You are quickly becoming the one person guaranteed to make me smile and I really appreciate that.

Say hi to Ron for me! Don't work too hard!

Your favorite American,

Kate Baylor

 **Letter from George Weasley to Kate Baylor**

My dearest darling Kate,

How are you? I'm feeling ever so special to have gotten your very first letter by owl. Don't worry about your handwriting with a quill, it was just fine love. That is after I used a book about Egyptian hieroglyphics my brother Bill left hanging around to decipher it that is.

Kidding. (but really, the book came in handy)

I have a vague idea about the computer thing but I'll spare you trying to explain it. Fair warning, my father will probably bug you from now till forever with questions about muggles. Just ask Hermione and Harry. He's been bugging them for almost 15 years now.

Teddy is a great kid, isn't he? I think everyone looks after him to help out Remus and out of memory for his mum. Tonks was a fantastic witch. A bit clumsy, but a great lady.

That's nice of McGonagall to show you that picture. I didn't realize you hadn't seen many pictures of your mum or of your dad as a young man. I'm sure if you ask her, Minnie will have more pictures for you to see. Do me a favor and tell her that her favorite Weasley sends his undying love and devotion for her. If you could get a picture of the face she pulls when you say that, it'd be even better.

I'll ask Mum to see what pictures she has that include your parents. I'm sure there are tons. My mum is a bit of a pack goblin. She doesn't like tossing anything away, which is why she kept Ron around instead of letting the garden gnomes take him away like Fred and I kept trying to coax them to do when he was a baby.

Be sure to come visit the shop again when you can. Of course, if you just want to see me, let me know and you can floo straight to my flat above the shop.

Good luck with your studies. Don't let Hermione bog you down with too much! Remember to have fun!

Your ever devoted ginger love slave,

George Weasley

PS. Tell Harry and Remus that The Prophet wankers are up to their old tricks.

 **Kate's POV**

"Should we be worried about this?" Kate asked quietly, watching the movement in the photo repeat itself, showing herself with George, Harry and Hermione after they left the restaurant where they had had lunch. Somehow they already knew who she was and why she was with Harry and Hermione. Even the wizarding world had paparazzi. Go figure. It was strange to see herself titled as Lady Kate Baylor. Apparently even though her family left the wizarding world, the title didn't dissolve. Remus explained that it gave her a seat on something called the Wizengamot which Hermione explained was the legislative and judicial body of the Wizarding World in the UK. To her it sounded like some weird kind of disease. I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, you have wizengamot.

"I don't think so Kate." Remus spoke up from his seat, having joined the trio for breakfast in the apartment versus having it at the faculty table in the Great Hall. He'd commented that he would barely get to eat because most of the time was spent keeping the students in line. The students would be arriving the next day and this would be his last bit of peace and quiet for a while. "No one would be so foolish as to attack Hogwarts or to attack anyone in the care of these two." He gestured at the couple across from them. "Or even do something that might draw the pranking genius of George upon them."

"Or a Molly Weasley howler." Harry said with a half smile on his lips. "I think even Voldemort was afraid of one of those!"

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, the voice of the portrait spoke into the room. "Visitors are present. Are they able to enter?"

Harry looked to Remus and Hermione before he spoke. "Who are they?"

A moment passed.

"Madam Malfoy and her son."

Kate wasn't prepared for the three sets of eyebrows that went up. "What?"

"Not someone we would've expected, that's all." Harry said. "Let them enter." He stood up from the table and took one last wipe at his mouth before tossing the napkin to his empty plate and leading the way to the common room.

Kate watched as a rather elegant older woman entered the room in what looked like dark blue silk robes with impossibly pale blonde hair tied back and a look of both hope and apprehension on her face. Behind her, a young man with the same pale hair in a smart black suit, just apprehension on his face. Who were these people?

The woman spoke first. "Oh Hecate! It's true." She clutched her hand to her chest and her son put his hand on her arm, looking at her in concern. She took a moment before she gave a shaky smile. "Hello Miss Baylor. My name is Narcissa Malfoy. This is my son Draco. I was a close friend of your mother."

Kate blinked. Someone who knew her mother? From what she'd gathered from people she'd met so far, her mother hadn't been close to most of them like her father had. Maybe this woman would tell her why. "Hello."

"Narcissa, you are looking well." Remus spoke up, sounding rather formal and uncomfortable. "Mr. Malfoy." He gave her son a nod.

"Thank you Professor. And my young nephew is well?"

Now Kate was really confused. Was this woman related to Remus or related to his late wife? Why did it seem like there was tension in the room?

"He's doing very well, thank you."

After a few more awkward moments, Harry spoke up and suggested that everyone sit down in the common room. Draco sat at his mother's side on one couch while Hermione took an armchair, Harry and Remus choosing to sit on either side of Kate on the opposite couch. If she didn't know better, she would think it was a protective gesture. A flanking maneuver. She couldn't see why. This woman and her son didn't feel like a threat. Besides, if they were, Harry wouldn't have let them in, right?

"You knew my mother, Madam Malfoy?" Kate asked finally.

The woman gave her a soft sad smile and nodded. "Yes, Rosie and I grew up together. We were very close." She paused. "You can call me Narcissa if you like, or Cissy. That's what your mother called me." She paused, sniffling a little. "You look just like her."

Kate nodded. "That's what I'm told. Until recently, I'd only ever seen a few pictures of her. I'm sorry to say she passed when I was very small in a car accident."

That made Narcissa's head rise sharply and confusion take her eyes. "Car accident?" She looked to Remus. "Who told her that?"

Kate spoke up, not understanding the offense in the woman's voice. "My father and brother did. A drunk driver hit her car and she was killed instantly."

Narcissa blinked rapidly and almost looked angry. "No darling, that's not true. Not in the least! Your mother was a powerful witch. She did not meet her end in such a muggle fashion."

Kate was confused and looked to Remus. What the hell was this? "I don't understand. She didn't die in a car accident? Why is she the first person who seems to have been close to my mother? What is it about her that no one is telling me?"

She felt Harry take her hand and she turned to the raven haired wizard. "Kate, I understand how confused you are. I was told something very similar about my parents. You need to calm down though. Remember, getting upset isn't good for your magic until you have better control. Alright?"

She nodded, taking deep breaths at his instruction till he gave her a smile and a squeeze of the hand. "Narcissa, perhaps you could enlighten us? Keep in mind, Kate knew nothing of her magical heritage till the night her family was attacked."

Narcissa nodded, her ire calmed as well. "I'll try to tell you what I know. Your father was a good man, for a Gryffindor. I understand he had his reasons for keeping you from your heritage. You shouldn't be angry with him. He was trying to protect you."

Kate nodded. "My mother wasn't a Gryffindor?" The different houses and the traits that led to a person being sorted into each was explained to her on her first day. She knew her father had been of the same house as her new roommates and the Weasleys. No one had even mentioned her mother's house. She'd just assumed.

"No Kate. Your mother was of Slytherin House." Remus spoke up.

That made Hermione gasp. "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor?"

"Why is that shocking?" Kate asked. She was still a bit confused about the whole thing about the houses of Hogwarts. Apparently it was a big deal as to what house someone was in. Maybe she would take up the Headmistress' offer to have the Sorting Hat tell her what house she would have belonged to if she had attended Hogwarts.

"The two houses were and no doubt still are, arch nemesis's, Miss Baylor." Draco spoke up for the first time. His voice was quiet and very cultured. Were they apart of the wizarding aristocracy? If they were, why hadn't they been announced with titles?

"Oh. Why?"

"How do I say this diplomatically?" Remus said, scratching at his chin.

"No need, Professor Lupin." Narcissa spoke up. "Slytherin House, for the most part, is a pureblood elitist house. Believing that muggleborns are undeserving of their magic and that they should not be allowed to mix with those of pure magic family lines."

"But I thought houses were decided based on personality traits?"

"They are. You'll find those who are prejudiced against others they believe are below them have similar personality traits."

"You're talking about bigots."

Narcissa nodded sadly. "Yes."

"My mother was a bigot."

"Your mother was conflicted." Narcissa spoke quickly. "Your father was able to show her that many of the beliefs that she had grown up with weren't quite the truth."

Kate took a deep breath trying to take all of this in. Just how far down the rabbit hole was she? Her family were all magical and now she's finding out her long lost mother was a supremist of a sort? Like Voldemort who'd forced them to leave the wizarding world? "My father said they met on an excursion boat."

Narcissa smiled softly, almost wistfully. "That does sound like Liam, don't you agree, Professor?"

Kate turned so see a similar soft smile on Remus' face.

"Yes it does." He paused. "The boat he was referring to Kate, is the boat ride across the Black Lake that all first years take upon their arrival at Hogwarts."

"He always said that the moment he saw her, he knew she was the one." Kate said softly, remembering the look of sadness and love in her father's eyes whenever he spoke of her lost mother. "How could he know that at 11 years old?"

"Your father was a very intuitive man. Part of what made him such a model Gryffindor. He was always able to think very quickly on his feet."

She turned back to Narcissa. "And you were in Slytherin?"

Narcissa nodded. "As was the man who would become my husband and as my son was."

"And you believe that pureblood stuff?" She couldn't help but look at Hermione who had explained that she was muggleborn. Even if this woman had known her mother, she wasn't going to let her speak badly of Hermione.

"We did." Narcissa said but her son finished for her.

"We don't anymore. We haven't for a long time. Not since the war. Maybe even before that."

Kate could see the sadness and the regret in the young man's eyes and noticed a look of guilt and shame in his eyes as they flicked toward Hermione. She asked the only thing she could. "Why?"

"We realized blood doesn't make the wizard or the witch." His eyes flicked toward Hermione again who had remained silent. "That hating someone for their parentage was a fool's errand."

The room was silent for long minutes.

"Narcissa, how did my mother really die?"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Your mother was pregnant with you during the First Wizarding War, during.." she stumbled "…during Voldemort's first rise to power. Because of her family and her pureblood status, she was expected to join Voldemort's side and take the Dark Mark if He so asked. As was your father though most knew that he never would."

Kate blinked but didn't say anything. It was amazing how much influence Voldemort still had, that even all these years later, people still hesitated over saying his name.

"Your father was a founding member of the Order but had kept it a secret from her, knowing that her views on blood purity weren't quite like his. It was one thing to disagree with the Dark Lord, another to actively fight against him. Your mother wanted to choose a path of non-involvement. You have to understand that like my cousin Sirius, your father had cut ties with his family over the ideas of blood purity. They only reconciled when your brother was born and your grandparents realized that they would never see their own grandson because of their distaste for people they didn't even know."

Kate looked at Harry. "The same Sirius who was your godfather and a Marauder?"

"The very same." Remus spoke up. "Sirius was actually inspired by Liam. Your father was a mentor all of us but practically adopted Sirius and myself."

"Oh. He never told me, not that he could." She said, thinking of the picture the half-giant had shown them and turned back to Harry who had small smile on his lips at the mention of his father and nodded back toward Narcissa. "Then what happened?"

Narcissa looked down at her hands. "When your mother found out that your father was one of the founding members of the Order, she came to me in a rage that he'd kept something like that from her. She feared that his affiliation with the Order would put your brother and you, still in the womb, in danger. Unfortunately, my husband, who was quite skilled with spells allowing him to hear the conversations of others, overheard and informed the Dark Lord."

Kate gasped. Her mother had been betrayed by the husband of her best friend. Worse, it alerted them to her father's secret. "Then what?"

"To send a message…" Narcissa's voice choked, her hand rising to her chest as if she could hold back her emotions physically and she shook her head unable to speak. She gave a pained nod to Remus to continue the story.

"To send a message, Voldemort had your grandparents, your father's parents, tortured and killed as blood traitors." He said in a soft sad voice. "It was what made Liam make the decision to run. He wasn't willing to risk that Voldemort would come after your brother or anyone that he was a known acquaintance of. Before leaving, he encouraged Harry's parents and the Weasleys to go into hiding as well. They all chose to stay in England, to continue the resistance."

Kate blinked, utterly shocked. Not only was she finding out that her mother had been a bigot but she had inadvertently gotten her grandparents murdered. She'd always been told that her grandparents had died before she was born. How much more did she not know?

Narcissa regained her voice, though it was strained. "Your mother was overwhelmed with guilt. She begged me to join your family, leaving my husband and taking Draco, who was still a newborn infant at the time, with us." She paused. "There isn't a day I don't regret telling her no."

"Why did you say no?"

Narcissa sighed. "Your father insisted that in order for us not to be found, we would have to have our magic stripped and live as muggles. I was unwilling to do so or to take away my son's magical birthright." She paused. "Because you were still in the womb and were showing strong magical potential, all that could be done was a binding on you. Your mother's magic was supposed to be stripped after your birth."

"It wasn't?"

Narcissa sighed. "After you were born, your mother tried to contact her parents. She'd hoped that with your birth, they'd agree to flee to America as well. They hadn't taken the news of your father's involvement with The Order well and had refused to leave their home because of his actions. The Dark Lord had been enraged when he learned of not only your family's escape but of the disappearance of the Potters and the Prewetts and Weasleys. He took your grandparents hostage."

"My mother's parents."

Narcissa nodded.

"But I thought they were pureblood elitists. Why would he go after them?"

"To get to your mother and hopefully to the rest of your family. They weren't vocal about their feelings on blood, unlike my husband and my sister. You have been told about the Phoenix Potential that runs in your family?"

Kate nodded. "My father left a letter in the vault at the bank. It's why I did what I did." She paused. "When those men killed him and Jimmy."

Narcissa's eyes watered and she silently took a handkerchief from her son, looking up as she carefully dabbed at her eyes. "Little Jimmy. Your brother was such a beautiful boy. So bright. So very bright."

Kate didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

"When Draco was born, your mother brought Jimmy to the Manor to meet him. It was just a few scant weeks before they left forever." She paused. "I was your brother's godmother and your mother was the mediwitch who helped me during Draco's rather difficult delivery as well as his godmother."

"Mediwitch?"

"Like a magical doctor, like Poppy." Remus spoke up. "Your mother was very skilled in the healing arts."

"It's thanks to your mother that I even have my son. She was there for every stage of the pregnancy." Narcissa beamed at her son who quietly put his hand over hers on his arm. "Lucius and I had feared we would never have children. We doted on Jimmy like he was our own. When Rosie brought him to the manor, he brought a book he'd been reading about constellations. Your brother was always talking about the stars."

Kate smiled a little. "Yeah. He used to take me outside and point out the different constellations." She swallowed, thinking of being so small that Jimmy could wrap a blanket around both of them while pointing up at the night sky, the way he praised her when she got a question he posed correct.

"My family had a tradition of naming children after the stars. My cousin, Sirius and his brother Regulus, my sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix. Myself as well." She shook her head. "Your brother look at the crib and then put the book in my lap and pointed. 'He looks like a Draco, Aunt Cissy!' He told me." She smiled softly and a tear escaped and went down her cheek.

"You never told me that story, Mother." Draco said softly, gently brushing away his mother's tear. Kate could tell he was very close to his mother and she was devoted to him despite having a name that would make one think that she only cared about herself.

She gave her son a smile and dabbed at her face again with the handkerchief. "Your father didn't approve of me speaking of the Baylors in any regard after the Dark Lord had declared them all blood traitors. Even Jimmy who was only a child."

It was quiet again. Hermione got up and returned with a tray of tea. She offered a cup to Narcissa who looked at her in shock and nervously nodded. Kate wondered what the history was between Hermione and the Malfoys. Did something happen during the war because of what they used to believe and Hermione's blood status?

After a few more minutes, Kate spoke. "What did my mother do when she found out about her parents?"

Narcissa put down her tea cup and took a deep breath. "She did the only thing she thought she could. She came back. The Dark Lord threatened if she didn't, they would meet a worse fate than death. And your mother knew he was more than capable of following through on such a threat." She paused. "When she was captured at your ancestral home, she was brought before Voldemort who demanded to know where her husband and children were. He was especially interested in you, in the potential you had for great power. When she refused him…" She closed her eyes. "The first time, he cursed her. The second time, he killed her mother before he tortured her again. The third time, her father."

"Jesus." Kate gasped.

Narcissa's voice was trembling now. "The Dark Lord was skilled at Legilimancy. Very skilled."

Confused, Kate looked to Remus who simply tapped the side of his head with two fingers. Then she understood. Mind reading. If he couldn't get her to tell him what he wanted to know, he'd take it from her mind. The bastard must have gotten off on misery and had tortured her just for the enjoyment of it rather than just take the information from her mind to start with. Or maybe he had to weaken her first.

"Then what happened?"

"Your father…your father was a skilled duelist. Did you know that?" Narcissa said, blinking. "One of the things he taught his students as well as Rosie was to be unpredictable." She swallowed. "Somehow even though her wand was taken from her when she was brought before the Dark Lord, no one thought to check for a second hidden one." Her voice cracked with the words.

Kate was confused. "I thought the wand chose the wizard or witch. My mother had two?"

"No Kate. The second one was your father's." Remus said. "Oak wood with a dragon heartstring core. Some couples are able to use each other's wands. Like Harry and Hermione and like your parents."

"So she tried to attack Voldemort with my father's wand?"

"No darling." Narcissa said with tears in her eyes. "She…she used it to take her own life."

Kate gasped loudly, jerking backwards and covered her mouth with both hands. Her mother killed herself? Then she realized. Her mother had killed herself rather than betray her family to Voldemort. She'd died to protect her baby daughter. The woman she'd never got to know, that she had thought had simply died in a tragic car accident had valiantly taken her life to protect her remaining family, no doubt blaming herself for them being put in danger in the first place. "christ!"

She felt Harry wrap his arms around her and she didn't fight the urge and let him pull her against his chest, holding her tightly. Her chest felt tight as she felt Remus move closer and gently rub her arm with one hand.

She didn't cry. She had never known the woman who'd died to protect her family. She'd always just been just the woman that Daddy and Jimmy told her about. A stranger who just happened to have given birth to her. The woman who had taken her own life rather than reveal where her family had escaped to the monster who had killed not only her parents but her in laws as well. She'd never grown up knowing what it was like to have a mother. And now she found out that the woman had given the ultimate sacrifice for her and had died like her father and Jimmy had, but at her own hand.

"She was a Gryffindor at the end." Harry murmured into her ear, holding her tight. "She died to protect you, like my mother did for me. She loved you Kate."

She nodded dumbly against his chest and took another few moments of comfort from him before she pulled away but let one hand stay in his, giving Remus a nod as he put his hand on her shoulder in a show of comfort. Looking over to Hermione, she could see the sensitive witch had tears in her eyes at the tragic story that had unfolded. Then she looked to the opposite couch where Draco was still comforting his mother, much like Harry had comforted her, holding her tightly and murmuring to her.

Kate wondered. Did this woman feel guilt for what happened? Wonder on sleepless nights that if she hadn't married her husband or if she'd thought to meet her mother somewhere other than a place where he could potentially overhear, that they'd all still be alive? That she could've found a way to protect her mother's parents and deny Voldemort the ammunition to lure her mother back?

Taking a deep breath and a final squeeze of Harry's hand, she stood up and walked around the coffee table that was between the couches and sat on the other side of Narcissa. She looked at Draco over his mother's shoulder and the look in his eyes was one of profound grief and sadness. He'd never known the boy who'd given him his name. Never known that his father had betrayed the family of that boy that he'd once spoiled. Never knew the woman who had been his godmother for such a brief time. She gave him a nod which he returned.

It took a few more moments for Narcissa to both calm down and realize that Kate had moved to sit next to her. Wiping at her face, she gently grabbed Kate's hands. "I can't tell you I'm sorry enough. It's all my fault. Your grandparents. Your mother. All my fault. All of it."

Kate was right. Narcissa blamed herself. "I don't blame you, Narcissa." She paused. "Aunt Cissy." The words were strange and foreign. An aunt, albeit not a blood relation. She'd referred to a few friends' mothers as Auntie back in Hawaii, but there it was a common term for a close woman friend who was older. "I don't. And neither did my mother. Deep down, you know that." She'd never known her mother but from all the stories that her father had told her, there was no way that she would have blamed her friend. There was no way that she would have known that her husband was listening in. Or that he would betray them to his lord.

That made Narcissa's eyes tear up again but instead of letting her son comfort her, Kate tugged on the woman's arms and hugged her herself. This woman had been living with the guilt of her best friend's death for 25 years. It had to be crippling. "I loved her so much. I never stopped." Narcissa managed to murmur as she pulled back. "I'm sorry you never got to know her."

Kate squeezed the woman's hand. "I'd like it if you could tell me about her. Daddy's stories never talked about magic or anything."

Narcissa gave a weak smile. "I'd like that too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kate POV**

After the portrait closed, the Malfoys heading home, Kate turned to Remus. "Why didn't you tell me what happened to my mother? Why didn't anyone tell me until now? Would you have ever told me if Narcissa hadn't shown up?" She felt angry and confused and sad. She was tired of strangers showing up and telling her that everything she'd ever known to be true was nothing but a lie. She was more than tired of it, she was exhausted.

"Kate, remember to stay calm." Harry said with his hands up. "I'm sure Remus had his reasons."

The werewolf sighed and ran his hand over his hair. "It was discussed, mostly between myself, Arthur and Molly. We knew that you had undergone a great trauma in the States, losing your father and Jimmy." He paused before stepping closer to her. "You needed time to acclimate. We thought...we believed we were acting in your best interest. I was convinced it is what your parents would have wanted."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was done for her benefit, in their eyes, not for selfish or malicious reasons. It made sense when she let herself think about it for a moment. They didn't know her or know what she could handle. Everything she'd been through already was enough, why add more until she was able to deal with it?

"I understand your reasoning. How long were you planning to wait? I've been here over a week now." She'd spent the last few days getting acclimated to the castle and to some small part of wizarding life. The first thing Harry and Hermione had been focusing on had been teaching her to control her emotions to prevent whatever the Phoenix Potential was from getting out of her control such as it was.

Remus looked away. "It wasn't like that. We were trying to help you. I'm sorry."

She looked to Harry who gave her a small nod of encouragement. "I'm sorry too, Remus. I keep forgetting that even though they were my family, you knew them too." She paused. "Can I ask how my mother's death was discovered or found out about? What happened to her body?"

Remus' shoulders slumped and Hermione stepped forward concerned. His head moved toward her slightly and he shook it as if to say he was alright.

"You were born in February, correct?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Valentine's Day. Daddy always called me his little valentine."

"Your mother died March 31st. Wards that'd been set at the Manor when your family left, were set off when she came back but before the Order could get there, it was too late. We could tell there had been a fight but we didn't know who it had been or where they'd gone." He paused, taking a long breath. "She was left at the foot of the fountain in the main lobby of the Ministry along with her parents. The words blood traitor were written on parchment left on each of them."

She tried not to imagine how horrifying that must have been. "Did they...did they..." she swallowed "Did they desecrate her body?"

Remus looked up sharply. "No, thank Merlin, no." He shook his head. "Other than the obvious signs she'd been tortured, she was untouched. The same with your grandparents. She was still pureblood, albeit a blood traitor. Her ancestry saved her and her parents from that." He took a breath. "I'm sorry Kate, it's...it's something I've tried not to think about over the years. Your mother...she was very dear to me. To see her, gone..."

Kate stepped forward and put her hand on his. She felt guilty for forcing such a horrible memory on the man but she had to know. She needed to know. "Thank you for telling me."

He nodded. "I apologize for not saying something sooner. We didn't want to spring too much on you all at once."

"I understand."

He nodded. "We reestablished the wards at the Manor and placed your mother in the family vault with both sets of your grandparents. When you are ready, we can go there."

She nodded absently then asked a question that had been bothering her ever since Narcissa had said her mother had returned to the family estate in Ireland. "How did my father find out about my mother or her parents? Can owls be sent to Muggles? Did anyone know where we were?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Dumbledore didn't know where you were living, but your father had a post office box in Los Angeles under a different name for any communication since owl would be too obvious. I believe Lily wrote the letter and sent it via post."

To find out your wife was dead by her own hand and not only that but her parents were gone too? "I can't imagine learning that in a letter." She murmured. "Was more mail sent? Did Dumbledore keep my father updated on things here?"

"I honestly don't know Kate. He may have. I have wondered if perhaps Dumbledore had recommended your family stay in hiding since many of Voldemort's followers were still loose or free due to technicality."

She sighed. "It wouldn't have been his world anymore. Can magic be restored once stripped?"

Remus shook his head sadly. "No, it cannot. Your father and brother sacrificed much. As did your mother."

* * *

"You okay?" Harry asked, stepping into the bedroom that she shared with Hermione. "It's almost time for lunch. Are you hungry?"

Kate looked up from the book in her lap. It was strange to think that the stories of Beedle the Bard, which she'd always thought were just Irish fairy tales were actually wizarding children's stories. Reading the stories she'd grown up with made her feel a little closer to her father. "Yeah, a little."

"That was a lot to take in." He said softly, taking a seat at the foot of her bed. "Are you sure you're okay?" He gave her socked feet a nudge so he could have more room to sit.

She gave him a smile and moved her feet, though she wasn't really feeling the smile. To be honest, she'd been all but staring at the same page of Babbity Rabbity in front of her for the last 20 minutes. "I'll be okay. It just seems like I spent 25 years in the dark. I didn't know the truth about my mother or my dad or magic. I mean, both sets of grandparents, my parents and my brother all died unnatural deaths. My mother might've put the wand to her own head, but it's because she had no choice. It's as good as Voldemort having done it." She shook her head. "And now there's just me. Will I end up with the family fate? The last thing I see being a green light from someone's wand?"

Harry moved faster than she expected and his hands gripped her shoulders. "Firstly, you are NOT alone. Don't ever think that. I know you are still getting to know us all, but you aren't alone. Secondly, what happened to your family doesn't mean that it's your fate too. Anyone trying it would have to get through the entire Order first. And then they'd have to face me."

She sighed, adoring the British wizard for his protective nature. She'd heard several stories in the last few days about Harry's adventures when he'd been a student at Hogwarts. How he'd thought nothing of sacrificing himself to save another and never gave up on most anyone. "Okay." She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks Harry."

He gave her a gentle smile back. "It's strange how much you and I have in common. Your father was a mentor to mine, inspired my godfather to cut ties with his bigoted family and your parents named your brother after him and my father too."

"And our parents all died to protect us." She said softly, finishing his train of thought.

He nodded sadly, having let go of her shoulders to take her hand. She could feel a slight callus in his palm and on his index and middle finger from years of holding a wand. There was scarring on the top of his hand that almost looked like words but she couldn't make it out. Of course, she wouldn't ask, that'd be rude and Liam Baylor hadn't raised a rude daughter.

He looked her right in the eye, his green eyes serious. "Which is why we're both going to live long long lives to make their sacrifices count. Right?"

She nodded.

His tone completely changed when he spoke again. "How about this? You haven't been to Hogsmeade yet. That's the nearby wizarding village. Why don't we floo call George and see if he'd like to join us all for dinner? You two seem to get along famously."

Kate raised an eyebrow at this now playful and insinuating tone. "And what do you mean by that?"

Harry was obviously fighting back a devilish smile. "Just that you and George seem to really enjoy each other's company. That's all. Why, what did you think I meant?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulder with one hand. "I'm not even going to take that bait."

Now Harry dramatically pouted. "Take all my fun, why don't you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know how a floo call works, but let's see if he'll join us. Do you think he'd want to come to the village that's so close to the school?" She was nervous since she'd learned that George hadn't been to Hogwarts since the battle that'd killed his brother and had vowed never to step foot on the grounds again.

"Actually, he's going to be opening a shop in Hogsmeade in the not so distant future if I remember correctly. He might refuse to come to the school, but to have a shop nearby for all the students who buy his products isn't something he'd refuse." He paused. "He has nothing but good memories of Fred there."

She nodded. "Okay. And maybe we can ask if Ron would like to come too if he's there. I felt bad inviting just George to lunch the other day with Ron right there."

Harry smiled and helped her up off the plush bed. "No worries. The fact that we brought back a huge bag of candy for him was the way to his heart, believe me."

 **Hermione POV**

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, seeing that Kate was almost ready to go, lacing up her trainers. "Are you doing alright Kate? I know what you learned today must be a bit overwhelming."

Kate shrugged, looking up. "The last week has been overwhelming, but I'd rather know the truth. My mom deserves that much, you know, for what she did? I was thinking though, why didn't Voldemort just take the information from her mind to begin with and then kill her? Why go through all that?"

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "Voldemort was a cruel and sadistic fiend, I won't even call him a man. He lived to torture and cause pain. But I would wager that the true reason is that your mother may have been an Occumens. That means she was skilled in blocking her mind and thoughts from those using Legimency. Do you understand?"

She watched Kate fiddle with her fingers. "Is that something normal to be? I mean, does everyone learn to block their minds?"

"Not everyone. It's a difficult skill, both sides of it. Harry is a skilled Occumens because during the War, his link to Voldemort due to the Horcrux put him and those around him in danger."

"Can you do that stuff?"

"To a very small degree."

It was quiet for a moment before Kate spoke again. "Kate, the Malfoys seemed very skittish around you. Draco almost seemed afraid to look at you, more ashamed. Is there something about them I need to know?"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to have to put more on Kate's shoulders, not with what she'd just learned. "During the War, we were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix, who was Narcissa's sister, tortured me for information in their parlor before we were rescued and escaped."

She held out her arm and pulled up her sleeve, showing the jagged cursed letters, spelling out Mudblood. What did that mean? Was it something about her being muggleborn or just a wizarding term she hadn't heard? Why did the scar look so fresh if it was nearly 7 years old?

"And Narcissa and Draco….they…did they torture you too?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, they didn't. In fact, Draco refused to identify us when asked and I knew he recognized us. They didn't torture me, they just didn't stop it."

Kate sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione. If I'd known…"

She reached out and gripped Kate's arm. "No matter. That was years ago and they both apologized to me. I understand why they did what they did and didn't do. If they'd tried to help me, we would have all been killed. Narcissa saved Harry's life. Her son only acted how he was expected to by his father and even then it was to protect his own life and family."

"What happened to Lucius?"

Hernione took a deep breath. "During the final battle, Draco tried to defect, in his way. I think mostly he just wanted to run with his mother, not that I can blame him. Anyway, he started deflecting spells that Death Eaters were casting, to the point where he saved the life of Professor Flitwick and Luna Lovegood. Lucius, to try and gain lost favor with Voldemort, attacked him as traitor. I don't think he was very sane at that point."

She watched Kate's eyes grow. "And then?"

"Narcissa was forced to kill him to protect her son. At their trial, after the war, she explained that the man she killed hadn't been the man she married for a very long time."

Kate shook her head. "That's so sad." She paused. "So you wouldn't be angry if I tried to get to know them? To learn more about my mom?"

"Of course not, Kate. I encourage it. They aren't the same people they were years ago." She gave the American a smile. "I appreciate you asking me, that's very considerate."

Kate nodded. "I just don't want to do anything that would make you or Harry uncomfortable, you know?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Kate POV**

Kate breathed in the cooling air and felt something close to a smile when she felt Harry squeeze her arm with his. She looked up and he gave her a friendly wink of encouragement. She wasn't sure she'd be dealing with any of this, not even going into what she'd just learned about her mother, if it wasn't for this young wizard or the young witch who had his other arm. If it had been up the American wizards, she'd still be locked in some room in their Ministry or whatever, not going to a wizarding village for dinner.

"So I know how you two met and everything but when did Harry and Hermione become Harry and Hermione? When did you two lovebirds finally figure things out?" For once she wanted to talk about something that wasn't necessarily related to this new world she found herself in. Young love, that was universal, right?

They both laughed softly and shared a look that screamed of unspoken communication.

"Well, I was in love with Hermione in our second year but I was too preoccupied and stupid to figure it out until about 4 years ago."

Hermione shook her head and lightly swatted his arm. "You are far from stupid Harry. And having someone trying to kill you nearly every year is more than a preoccupation." She shook her head again before speaking. "I first started falling for Harry our first year, Halloween night, when he saved me from that troll. There was a bright shining moment, it wasn't just hero worship or anything of that sort."

"No, that'd be Ginny." Harry rolled his eyes. "Long creepy story there."

"Harry! Ginny is much more mature now and you know how she hates when you mention that."

"You didn't get her poetry every Valentine's. I still have nightmares."

Kate chuckled and shook her head. "What was it about Harry saving you that was different, Hermione?"

"It was the fact that even though he was just 11 years old and I was an annoying bushy haired swot, when he heard there was a troll loose in the school, he risked his life to save mine because I didn't know what was going on. Didn't even think twice. Very romantic even if he didn't mean it that way."

"Because Ron and I caused you to spend dinner crying in the loo. We almost caused your death as well."

"No Harry, you didn't make me cry that night. You might not have defended me to Ron but you didn't add to it. Which I can understand. He was your first friend and you were afraid of losing that. Just the same, Ron was a bully and still can be. I lost count of all the fights and all the tears caused by him."

"Can I ask then why you dated him?" Kate asked, curious. She had nothing against Ron, she barely knew him. But she couldn't imagine him in a relationship with Hermione. They seemed to be beyond polar opposites.

Hermione sighed. "I was young and foolish. I look back and I wonder if I didn't just latch on to Ron because I didn't think I could ever be with Harry."

"Awww, that's so sad!" Kate squeezed Harry's arm. "I hope you've made up for that in the last couple years, Mister!"

Harry laughed. "I'm working on it."

"Now come on, about 4 years ago, something changed. Tell me that story."

They shared a look before Hermione began to speak.

"Well, as you know, after the War, I had briefly dated Ron and Harry had dated Ginny. I think we both tried to date other people after that, but nothing worked out. There was no connection, no shared life experiences. And then there was this rainy Saturday. I'm feeling rather depressed about my general life situation, which was very not like me and just moping around my flat in London. Then Harry apparates in, as he had a tendency to do and declared he was taking me out whether I liked it or not!"

Harry actually blushed. "I'd finally decided that I was going to act and ask her out, but I was terrified and just blurted all of that out before I lost the nerve."

"He can take on Death Eaters and Voldemort, but asking his best friend out on a date is what terrifies him." Kate shook her head. "That's too cute."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not cute."

In unison, both girls declared. "Yes you are." Then they both nodded in mock seriousness and locked pinkies in front of him with their free hands.

After Harry muttered something about Merlin's underwear, Hermione, her eyes bright and happy, picked up the story. "So he barely gives me time to get ready and we end up going to a Muggle fair over in Dublin, where it actually wasn't raining. And then as it got later, he took me to the Forest of Dean, one of the places we had spent a lot of time at during the Horcrux Hunt."

"And?"

"He had a wizarding tent set up, a touch nicer than the one we'd used for over a year during the war. And inside was lit up with candles and roses. He asked me to dance, like he did on a very lonely and dark night during the Hunt…and then…well…"

Harry grinned. "I told her I was madly in love with her and I don't know how I hadn't recognized it before, that I thought she was beautiful and brilliant and everything in my world."

"Awww, Harry!" Kate cooed as Harry, still grinning pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple. "So sweet."

"So of course, I start crying." Hermione adds.

Kate nodded in agreement. "I would have too! That's so romantic!"

"And I'm panicking that she's about to turn me down or something when she all but tackles me and starts kissing my face and telling me I'm daft for not telling her sooner."

Now Hermione's face was red. "And that's when I told him I had been in love with him for the longest time."

"Is that when a sign appeared on the tent? If this tent's a rockin, don't come a knockin'?"

"KATE!"

She snorted at their shocked voices. English people. "Don't deny it! 10 years of unresolved tension, I'm sure the tent was probably a smoldering wreck by the next morning."

They were quiet for a moment before Harry finally spoke. "Actually it managed to stay up for the weekend. Was pretty much a lost cause after that though."

"Harry Potter!" Hermione screeched as both Harry and Kate fought back another snort of amusement.

 **Harry's POV**

"Well don't you look like a wizard king, Mr. Potter, sir! Not one, but two beautiful witches on your arms? I have to say I am most impressed!"

Kate and Hermione shared a smile as Harry literally blushed at the teasing of the owner of the Three Broomsticks, Rosemerta. They had walked into the inn as they had walked from the school, each holding one of Harry's arms.

"And on that note, I'm going to be the valiant wizard and rescue one of these damsels from the clutches of The Boy Who Still Blushes at Bloody 25 years old."

The three turned their head to see George getting up from the table he'd saved, Ron sitting there with an amused look on his face. Harry was thankful that Ron had managed to not only get over his breakup with Hermione and Harry's with Ginny but that he didn't hold it against either of them when they finally realized their feelings for each other. Hermione had all but cried in happiness when Ron had given them his blessing and then promptly threatened Harry's life if he ever hurt Hermione in any fashion.

"Oh! Valiant One, I plead for quick and brave action to save me from the evil plans of this most dastardly rogue!" Kate said melodramatically, pretending to try and pull her arm from Harry's and he played along, not letting go.

George swept over and pretended to clock Harry with a fist in slow motion and then catch Kate as she pretended to swoon. Hermione giggled into Harry's arm and he couldn't help but smile as the few patrons clapped at the tomfoolery. George pulled Kate up and they both bowed. His smile grew when he saw the true smile on Kate's face. He knew George would be the perfect way to cheer her up.

"Alright, alright. Can we eat now?" Ron said finally. "I'm starving!"

"That's a surprise." George, Hermione and Harry all said in unison.

"Yeah yeah, tease the starving man." Ron grumbled playfully.

"Hi Ron. Sorry we didn't get here sooner. Harry and Hermione and I walked down here from the castle and they were telling me stories. I'm glad you were able to come for dinner."

Ron gave her a smile. "Thanks for the invite Kate. And those candies from the other day." He patted his stomach.

Before Kate could say your welcome, George jumped in. "Not that those candies even lasted till the end of business."

"Good candy never lasts." Kate said matter of factly. "I'm glad you liked them."

"So what are we, old brooms?" Hermione huffed playfully, her hand on her hips.

Ron smiled and stood up, giving Harry a one armed hug and then giving a complete hug and kiss on the cheek to Hermione. "Nah, not old brooms, just last year's model."

"Ron!" She laughed, smacking him with her glove as she and Harry took their seats at the table. "How are your plans for the store here going, George?"

"Good, pretty good. Have a location, just have to do all the ordering and scheduling." George waved it off. "But I don't want to talk business. I want to know what happened today that led to such an unexpected but most welcome invitation to dinner. Something good?"

"Kind of." Kate spoke quietly. Harry could almost feel her withdrawing, thinking about what she'd learned about her family. How long would it be before that trauma and shock didn't have such a tight hold on her state of mind? "I met someone who knew my mother, I learned what really happened to her."

"Oh?" George said, still trying to keep the mood up. "Who was it, love?"

"Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco."

"MALFOY?" Ron exploded with his usual grace and tact.

Kate jumped and shrunk back, Harry immediately flicking his wrist to release his wand from its wrist harness as George moved to put his arm around her and pull her to his side, in a protective .

"Ronald! Quiet down!" Hermione chastised him. "Kate has had a difficult day and I will not have you making it worse with your half arsed emotional outbursts! She does not need the stress!"

Ron took a deep breath, his ears red. "I'm sorry, Kate." He took a deep breath and let it out his nose. "We all have a bit of bad history with the Malfoys." He turned to Harry. "What'd Lupin have to say about the two of them?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to say Ron. It's been a long time since the war. Lucius is gone, Draco's kept to himself as has Narcissa."

"I'm guessing it was Narcissa who knew your mum, love?" George asked, his arm moving from around her shoulders so he could gently grip her hand. It was obvious she was a little shaken by Ron's outburst "The git isn't much older than you."

Kate nodded, her eyes still watching Ron warily. Harry gave her shoulder a squeeze of support. "Yeah. She grew up with my mom. She was my brother's godmother." She paused. "My mother was Draco's godmother and my brother named Draco. Picked it right out of a book about astronomy. He didn't even know. I guess after everything happened, his dad refused to let anyone speak about my parents in their house."

Harry sat quietly along with Hermione as Kate rehashed what they'd all learned. The story was paused as they were all brought butterbeers, Hermione asking for a nonalcoholic version, which was more like a wizarding milkshake, out of respect for Kate who didn't drink. Ron, being his usual tactless self asked why she didn't drink and she had to explain that for a while, her father had been an alcoholic. She knew now that not only was it a way to deal with being a Muggle but also to deal with the death of his wife, parents and in-laws. Once that realization was made, she'd just quietly gone on to tell the two gingers the rest of what she'd learned.

"And…I guess my dad always taught that you should always keep your opponent guessing. He was a duelist? A dueler? So I guess my mom learned from him and Voldemort didn't think to check her for a second wand."

Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten on his and he squeezed back. His parents had died protecting him and Kate's had done the same, but to learn that your mother had taken her own life rather than risk the lives of her husband or children, that was something else. He moved his other hand to rest on her arm in support, noting that George was still holding her other hand even though she had recovered and was focusing on retelling what they'd learned from the Malfoys. Interesting.

"And umm, I guess she knew that Voldemort would just read her mind when he got tired of…of torturing her. That she'd be too weak to keep him out. He killed her parents…my grandparents. And…I guess she knew there was no other way." Kate paused, her voice shaky and unsure. "Narcissa told me that she….she took her own life with my father's wand."

"Bloody hell." Both Weasley men breathed.

Kate sniffled and blinked away emotion that threatened once she'd managed to get through the difficult story that she'd only just learned for herself. Harry guessed it was more because of all the new things she'd learned being so overwhelming than actual grief. He figured it would take some time for her to actually grieve for the parent she never knew. "So I guess my mom was a Gryffindor at the end, huh?"

"She was a brave woman, that's for sure. Just like her little girl." George said softly. Probably the softest and most concerned Harry had ever heard the man speak. Except when he thought no one could hear him in the Burrow talking to his mum or Ginny or when he'd sat by the Burrow pond with Hermione after she had learned of her parents. He was a prankster, but had a huge heart and cared a great deal about the people around him. "How are you dealing with all of it?"

Kate shrugged. "I feel better knowing what the truth is. I'm thankful that Cissy and Draco came to visit. I know it couldn't have been easy. She still blames herself."

"Well, yeah. It was her husband after all." Ron said as if it was a statement on the weather. Emotional range of a teaspoon, still after all these years.

"It wasn't her fault Ron. Her husband was the one who betrayed my family, not her. She's been living with that guilt for 25 years. I'm not going to blame her for what that man did." Kate said, her voice soft, but serious. "She was nothing but nice to me today, Draco too. You might not like them, I understand that. But they are my connection to my mother. Please leave it alone."

Harry watched as Ron took a deep breath and a stiff nod. He wanted to cheer Kate for standing up for herself and even more, letting Ron know she wasn't going to stand for his old prejudices. "I just don't think you should trust either of them, that's all. They've been nothing but trouble."

"Except when Draco didn't identify us at the Manor? Or warned us that I should be hidden from the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch Cup?" Hermione spoke up, her voice betraying her everlasting annoyance with Ron's stubborness. "Or when Narcissa lied to Voldemort's face and protected Harry?" She leaned forward and turned to Kate. "Ron is speaking of the past. The Malfoys have been almost recluses since the war."

"Narcissa invited me to their house. She said she had some stuff of my mom's." She paused. "She and Draco are going to try and find my parents' wands. I guess Mr. Malfoy took…took them or was given them? Trophies?"

George nodded solemnly. "It's very old pureblood tradition. If you defeat someone, you take the wand as a trophy." Thankfully Fred's wand hadn't been taken by a Deatheater during the Battle of Hogwarts. That was one less thing the Weasleys had had to deal with that great horrible day. "If they can find the wands, maybe we can get a nice wooden chest for you to put them in, yeah? Something charmed to keep them protected? Maybe when you have better control of your magic, one of them will work for you."

Kate nodded, giving him a small smile. She obviously appreciated his efforts to help. "I'd like that."

Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand again and he turned to see her giving him a smile herself. He knew she was telling him that it was a good idea to invite George. He had quite the effect on the American witch.

 **Kate's POV**

"Thanks again for the invite Kate. It's my turn to help close up the store so I have to head back to Diagon Alley." Ron said as the group got up and got themselves together after the meal.

"Sure Ron. I'm glad you were able to come."

He gave her a smile and headed for the enclave near the bar where the Floo was. She watched as he tossed the powder and stepped into the green flames, shouting Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes before vanishing. To be honest, she was almost glad he had to go. He'd really turned her off when he'd been so intolerant about the Malfoys, showing bitterness for things that had happened years ago. Nevermind how he'd frightened her when he found out who had known her mother. There was no way for her to know who the Malfoys were or had been. And more than that, she was sick to death of being afraid and being frightened by things in this new world.

"Do you feel up to walking around Hogsmeade, love? If you'd like, I can show you all where the new store is going to be."

She turned to see George smiling down at her, holding out her cloak. It was one bit of wizarding fashion that she kind of liked not that she'd had much experience with coats or jackets living her whole life in Hawaii. She nodded and turned so he could place it over her shoulders. "I'd like that."

They followed Harry and Hermione out into the brisk night air. It was quite a bit chillier than she was used to in Hawaii and she tucked the cloak around her tighter. This weather was comfortable for the people around her but it was going to take time for her to adjust, if ever. George gave her a smile and put his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm. "Better?"

She nodded, hoping he couldn't see her blush. Why did he have to be so sweet? And good looking to boot?

"I'm sorry for what a git Ron is. I honestly don't know if he ever actually thinks before he opens his gob."

She shrugged. "He's entitled to his opinion. He was just so loud, so angry when I mentioned the Malfoys. It scared me, to be honest."

"Why love?"

"I don't know. Everyone's been so kind and quiet around me, they listen and don't raise their voices. He just exploded and I didn't expect it."

"He has our mother's temper. Just don't tell Mum I said that. He and Ginny are both short fuses. Don't tell her I said that either."

She felt her lips twitch in a smile. How was George able to make her feel better with just a few words so consistantly? "My lips are sealed."

"And what are you two talking about back there?"

She looked up to see Harry and Hermione waiting for them by a large decorative fountain in the center of the town. Looking up at it, she saw a marble witch and wizard, standing with their wands to their chests, looking out onto the town. When they got closer, she saw a list of names. "Is this a memorial?"

"Yes, it's dedicated to those who were killed by Death Eaters in the last war. There's one at Hogwarts dedicated to students and professors."

She stepped closer, her heart breaking at the sight of so many names. Then she saw a few that she recognized from the stories she'd been told about the War. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Theodore Tonks, Sirius Black and Fred Weasley. She reached out and touched the names out of respect. Did her father know that Sirius had been killed? "There are so many names here."

The three behind her hand nothing to say to that. She stepped back and turned, seeing Hermione and Harry holding hands tightly. Looking to George, she saw where his focus was, on his twin's name. His eyes were sad and she wondered if this was the George that he pretended not to be in public, the one who was still hurting and grieving for his twin. She recognized the look in his eyes because she saw it reflected in her own any time she looked in a mirror.

She stepped over and put her hand on his arm, gently squeezing to get his attention. "Come on Mr. Weasley. I want to see that new store of yours. I've got pretty high expectations, I do not want to be disappointed."

He broke his gaze and looked at her and a quirky smile took his face. And the mask was back on but maybe not completely like it would be for a stranger. Somehow she had a feeling that on some level he knew he didn't have to pretend as much around her. "Well then, Miss Baylor, let us not delay."


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry POV**

"Mr Harry Potter? Will you be waking? Flippy is worried about Miss."

Harry struggled awake to find the old elf matter of factly standing on the bed, at his feet, wringing her small hands together. Of course with the height of the bed, he'd have a hard time seeing her if she was standing on the floor.

Reaching for his glasses, he blinked, running his hands through his hair. "What time is it?"

"Very early Harry Potter."

"What's wrong with Kate? Is she ill?"

Flippy shook her head. "Miss has been taking Dreamless potion. Flippy is afraid it is not working like it should. Miss woke up very early and Flippy thinks she had a bad dream. She was wanting to go for a walk and Flippy thought she should wake Miss Hermione or Harry Potter, but she just went. Flippy is scared for Miss."

Harry sighed. He'd had more than his share of nightmares in his lifetime. Many of them having been caused by unknowingly having part of Voldemort's soul stuck in his head. Kate had been through a great deal in a short amount of time and he was sure that learning the truth about her mother the day before hadn't really helped. She might have told them she was fine, but both he and Hermione knew that she wasn't telling the truth, even if she didn't consciously know it.

"Where did she go Flippy?"

"Flippy made Wiggles watch Miss without being seen. Wiggles said Miss is sitting by the Black Lake. The big dog is with her."

Still sleepy, Harry was confused and even though Sirius had been gone for years, he immediately thought of his animagus form when hearing big dog. But the Black Lake was near Hagrid's Hut. Something told him that the half-giant, a notorious early riser, had seen Kate and had sent out Fang to protect her and keep her company.

"Okay, she's not alone then. Hagrid knows she's out there."

Flippy nodded enthusiastically. "Wiggles is a good elf Harry Potter. He sees where Miss was going and went to Mr Hagrid to tell him. Will you be goings to check on Miss?"

"Yes Flippy. Would you make a little bit of breakfast I could bring out to her? Some breakfast sandwiches? Scrambled eggs on toast maybe?"

"Flippy will do that. Thank you Harry Potter. Flippy is happy yous is taking care of Miss."

Harry smiled and moved to get out of the bed, nonchalantly lifting the old elf down to the floor even though she was more than capable of jumping or apparating. She'd gotten up there on her own after all. "I'm happy to take care of her too. She's a great person and she's going through a lot. Thank you for waking me."

* * *

With Flippy's breakfast sandwiches wrapped in napkins in hand, along with a thermos of orange juice, Harry headed off across the lawn toward the Black Lake where he saw a solitary figure sitting on a stone with a black mass next to her, obviously Fang. She was wrapped in a cloak that would be considered too heavy for most at this time of year, but what was balmy for him probably felt like the depths of winter for a Hawaiian. He'd never realized just how pale British people were till she'd put her tanned arm next to his.

He was within 20 feet when Fang began to growl and Kate turned quickly to see who was approaching. "Oh! Harry! You scared me." She looked down at the dog. "It's ok, boy. It's Harry. Good dog." She petted him and the dog closed his eyes in pleasure. "Go see your daddy, Harry can keep an eye on me. Good boy."

Fang gave Harry a happy bark and headed off at a trot for Hagrid's hut.

"He listens to you."

"Most animals are pretty smart if you are patient enough with them. I guess Hagrid saw me come out and sent him to sit with me."

"Well, Hagrid had a bit of a heads up in that regard."

"Flippy?" She didn't sound very surprised.

"Another elf she had watching you. Don't be mad, it's her nature to watch out for her family. She's really worried about you."

Kate looked away toward the lake and the rising sun. "I'm not mad. Did she end up waking you to come out here?"

"Yeah, she did. I would have been up within the hour anyway. You really should have woken up either Hermione or I, Kate. It's no problem you know. But to go off without telling anyone, you really would have worried us too."

She sighed. "I know. I just needed time to think and I didn't want to disturb either one of you more than I have already."

He sat down next to her and nudged her. "Hey, no talk like that. It's not disturbing us. We want to help you Kate. Let us."

"What if I'm beyond help?" The American said sadly. "In just a couple weeks my brother and father are killed right in front of me because of me. I kill 4 men and destroy my house without even thinking about it. I'm torn from my life of nearly 25 years to find out that not only am I a witch, but a very powerful one and there's a vast world of magic out there. I find out my dad was a wizard and both he and my brother had their magic stripped to better protect me. I find out that all four of my grandparents were killed by Voldemort who also caused my mother, who turns out to be a witch herself, to kill herself rather than risk him finding me."

Her head dropped and her fingers plunged into her hair. "All of this is my fault and on top of it, I have all this power and no control. I can feel it, right under the surface. Just waiting under my skin. It wants to come out and that terrifies me. What if I hurt someone? Or worse?" A shaky sigh came out. "Who am I, Harry? A witch? A muggle? American? Irish? I don't even know WHAT I am anymore."

Harry couldn't help but feel a touch of kinship with the young woman beside him. He'd had a very similar crisis in his life through most of his years at Hogwarts. Finding out the truth of the death of his parents, fighting Quirrell with Voldemort stuck to the back of his head. Then there was the Heir of Slytherin and finding out he was a Parseltongue. The list went on and on. He knew all too well what it was like to feel overwhelming guilt for the deaths and misfortunes of others.

He silently put down the sandwiches and pulled Kate into his arms. She didn't resist at all. "It is NOT your fault Kate. But you don't have to fight these feelings alone. You aren't alone. Let it out. It's just us. I've got you."

And with that, Harry found himself in the early morning light, holding Kate as she sobbed against his chest, the only other sound being birds in the trees and the lapping of the water on the shore.

He held her tightly, like Sirius had after Harry had confessed his feelings of uncontrollable rage and fear of being evil, just like Remus had held him that horrible night in the Department of Ministries when Sirius had died and Remus had kept him from leaping into the Shroud after him. He held her like he'd held Hermione after Ron had broken her heart making out publicly with Lavender Brown. He held her.

"Harry I don't know what to do." She sniffled. "Everything feels upside down and messed up. Nothing makes sense to me. I just want things to go back the way they were!"

"Shh. That's alright. We all feel that way when we have big changes in our lives. Hermione and I will help you. And Remus, the Weasleys, even the Malfoys it looks like. You aren't alone Kate."

"I just…I can't turn my brain off. Even the potion isn't helping anymore. I'm afraid to try and sleep without it. I don't…I don't want to dream about it."

"We'll figure it out. Maybe Pomfrey can come up with something else. But perhaps the best solution would be talking? I told you how difficult my fifth year was, how I felt everyone was pulling away from me? Well, I wasn't exactly being very open to everyone either. I refused to ask for help or listen to anyone and it just made things worse. What would you say to regular morning walks? Just you and myself. We'll talk about anything you want to or nothing at all."

"You need to get sleep too."

He smiled and gave her a squeeze. "I think I can handle it."

"Okay. I'd like that."

"Brilliant. Would you also like something to eat? Flippy gave me some sandwiches and orange juice." He knew that offering what he'd normally have, pumpkin juice, wouldn't help things.

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry."

He handed her a sandwich and with a flick of his wand, transfigured a nearby rock into a goblet and then charmed the thermos to pour itself. She gave him a quiet thank you before tucking in. He let her eat for a bit before he asked something that had been on his mind. "What made you come out here more than anywhere else?"

"Aunt Cissy.." she paused and shook her head. "Strange to refer to someone here as my aunt, but I guess in a way she is. That's how Jimmy thought of her. Anyway, remember how she said my parents met?"

Harry nodded, understanding. "The ride across the Black Lake."

"Yeah. I just, I dunno. With all this stuff, I just wanted to try and focus on what it was like for them as kids. Before everything went to shit. What were they like? Did my dad embarrass himself in front of my mom or was he a charming little boy?" She shook her head. "You met Hermione on the train here, right?"

Harry nodded, smiling. "That's right. She was looking for Trevor, Neville's toad. I have nothing but thanks for that toad."

"I would have thought it would have been the troll you'd be thankful for?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, that's true. But if she hadn't made an impact on me on the train, the way she just matter of factly fixed my glasses, who knows how things would have turned out."

Kate nodded, eating more of her breakfast. "Was it hard for you both, that first year? I mean neither of you knew about the magical world until that letter."

Harry thought about it, scratching his head. "We both had our own difficulties. Hermione was so adamant on impressing everyone, she kind of turned them away from her. So her first couple months were hard because no one wanted to be around someone who'd nag them about how they pronounced a spell."

"And you?"

"Well I was just happy to be away from the Dursley's, so most of my difficulties were secondary. Just things that wizards take for granted was new for me."

"Like quills and parchment?"

He smiled, remembering her shocked reaction in Diagon Alley. "Yes, though I don't think I was as shocked as you."

She shrugged. He saw her eyes look down before she looked back up at him. "Harry, how bad was things with the Dursleys? Honest."

He sighed, looking down. It was worse than he generally let most people know. "It's been a long time Kate. I try not to think about it anymore. That was my past and they don't have any real contact with me anymore."

He saw a small hand rest on his arm. "Did they…abuse you?"

The way she paused before the word and the tone of her voice had him realize she meant more than just abuse with a fist or a belt. "You mean sexually? No. No. Thank Merlin."

She took what he guessed was a relieved breath. "But…they hit you?"

He swallowed, remembering the utter terror of seeing Vernon pull out his belt or pull back his fist. The terror that came so suddenly because often there was no reason for it, nothing that provoked it. Just Vernon setting his eyes on him could be enough reason for a punch. Dudley gave his fair share but Vernon took some kind of twisted pleasure from inflicting pain. Petunia had been quick with a smack or whatever was handy but for her it was more to get his attention. It had taken years to get out of the unconscious habit of flinching whenever someone raised a hand or their voice near him. "Yes."

"Oh Harry."

"It was pretty bad until they found out I'd inherited my parents magic. Then they were afraid, for the most part, to hit me even though I couldn't use magic purposely outside of school."

"But there are other ways to hurt without hitting."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, there are."

"Tell me."

He sighed. "My first hug was from Hermione, if that's any indication."

Her sharp gasp made him turn and look at her. Her free hand was covering her mouth in shock and her other hand was now gripping his arm. "You…you never got hugged till you were 11?"

"No. I didn't know my name till it was time for me to go to school. Vernon just called me boy or freak. I didn't even have my own room till the summer after my first year. Before that I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. My first gifts were the Christmas of my first year at Hogwarts."

"Oh god, Harry! The fucking cupboard? Under the stairs?!" Tears were streaming down Kate's face. "Those bastards! Those horrible bastards! How could they?"

Harry pulled her into his arms again. He wouldn't have told her if he knew she'd have the same reaction that both Hermione and Molly had when they found out. That had been the summer after fourth year when he'd had a nightmare that had taken both women to wake him from. It hadn't been about Cedric, like so many nightmares that summer had been. It had been one where Hagrid had never come for him and he'd never gotten away from the Dursley's or that damned cupboard. "Shh, love. It's alright now. They can't hurt me anymore."

"They better….they better hope I never meet them. I wouldn't be able to hold back. How could they do that to a little baby? You were family and…why were you sent there? Why not to Remus or even the Weasleys? They were friends of your parents."

"Blood wards. Through Petunia, my mother's sister. Because my mother invoked ancient magic when she sacrificed herself for me, as long as I spent some time at the Dursley house, I was safe. Until I reached adulthood, which is 17 in the magical world."

"And that's when the Battle of the 7 Harrys happened. When George lost his ear."

"That's right."

She sat back up, wiping at her face. "Sorry, I'm not normally so weepy. I just can't stand it when people are so cruel to children. It's amazing you turned out so well and didn't become a serial killer or something!"

He chuckled. "I'd like to think that it had something to do with my mother's sacrifice. She loved me so much, she willingly died for me and maybe my unconscious knew that. So as bad as the Dursleys were…"

"You knew that you were deserving of love and things would get better."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"That's kind of beautiful. Still, how anyone can hurt a child like that! Remus said that Greyback had a thing for killing children and or turning them. That's what happened to him. I can imagine being a kid and trying to understand that you are a werewolf."

"Not to mention trying to hide it so you can get your magical education. Remember, werewolves aren't seen as equal to humans by many. If Teddy had been born before Voldemort, he would have been taken away from Tonks and Remus or even aborted in the womb if it was discovered that he had a werewolf parent."

"That's horrible!"

He shrugged. "Magic doesn't seem to make prejudice go away. It's still there."

"But it's better now, since the War, right?"

Harry nodded. "We've made great strides but there's a lot of work to do. Hermione's a major force in trying to get rights for not only people like Remus but also for elves and goblins. Even centaurs."

"Because of the prejudice she faced as a Muggleborn?"

"Partly. I think also because she's just so incredibly brilliant, her mind can't understand the stupidity behind prejudice."

"That makes a lot of sense."

 **Hermione POV**

"Well hello there. Are you two alright? Flippy told me you were out here." Hermione greeted the pair as she walked over. She'd seen from a distance Harry comforting her so she'd waited a little until Kate was calmer before joining them.

"Hello love. We're alright. Aren't we Kate?" Harry greeted her with a smile.

"Yeah. Just talking about family and stuff. If you ever plan on going after the Dursley's, let me tag along. Okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, I think there would be many people who'd want to come with us. Remus for one. Merlin help them if Molly ever got her hands on them."

"I'll hold Merlin back. They'd deserve everything Molly could give them and more." Kate said with a sound of disgust in her voice. Hermione appreciated her care for Harry even after just a short time in knowing him. Harry needed people in his life who genuinely cared about him, not just The Boy Who Lived or The Man Who Conquered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry's POV**

"Kate? Why don't you go on ahead? I'll meet you in the front courtyard, alright?"

Kate's eyes looked to Hermione with a bit of guilt before she nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later, ok Hermione?" They'd all been invited by the Malfoys to visit Malfoy Manor by Narcissa with a note via owl. The note had included a hopeful post script that both Harry and Hermione would attend with the Manor being much different but it would be understood if they didn't want to.

Hermione nodded and gave a weak smile. "Alright Kate."

Once they heard the portrait door close, Harry moved just as Hermione did and he pulled her into his arms. She trembled against him and let out a sob. He stroked her hair and held her, knowing she needed to get this out and get herself under control before she would be able to talk about it.

He guided her over to the common room couch and held her on his lap. If he was holding her any tighter or any closer, she would go straight through him. But if she needed him to hold her, he would hold her.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak." Hermione whispered after long minutes, sniffling. "I'm such a coward."

He shook his head and gently moved her so he could look into her eyes. "You aren't weak at all. You are one of the strongest people I know. Love, I wouldn't have made it to 18 if it wasn't for your strength. You know that. I wouldn't have been able to do anything without you. You held me up when I was scared, when all I wanted to do was run away."

"I love you Harry. That's why I've done most everything in the last 15 years."

He smiled and touched her face before kissing her right between the eyebrows softly. "That's strength, Hermione. I know I didn't make it easy to love me when we were younger. I'm sure I have my moments now."

"It's been a challenge at times." She admitted with a little smile. "But here we are."

"Yes, here we are."

They sat together quietly for a few minutes. "Do you think I should go with you? To the Manor?"

He shook his head. "If you aren't ready, love, then no. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous about going back there for the same memories."

She nodded. "I want to support Kate and be polite to the Malfoys. They were very kind in the note, being sensitive to what happened to us there. But….I just…"

He touched her lips to silence her. "She understands love. I doubt the Malfoys are really expecting you to come with us. Not after what happened there."

She sighed and rested her forehead against his. "I can still feel Bellatrix carving into my arm. Screaming in my face. Cursing me."

"I know." He took a deep breath, the sounds of her screams from torture echoing in his mind. "I can still hear your screams."

"Please don't stay there long. Please? I just…I know it's completely illogical to be afraid. Lucius is dead. Bellatrix is dead. Voldemort's dead. But I just can't help but picture the two of you arriving at the Manor, the door opening and there they are, waiting."

He hugged her close as she choked on her words. "Fear isn't logical. You told me that years ago. We won't stay long at all. I promise you."

They sat for a few more minutes before Hermione sat up. "You should go. Before Kate worries. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, giving him a brave smile. "I'll spend some time in the library. Then we can have dinner when you come back. I'm fine."

He smiled and urged her into a soft kiss. "Have I told you how much I love you lately, my lioness?"

She smiled against his lips. "I think you just did."

Kate looked up as Harry approached, his mind still focused on Hermione. "Is Hermione alright? It's ok if we don't go today. It can wait."

He shook his head. "She's alright. She just needed a few minutes. I think she's more embarrassed about not wanting to go there than anything else."

"Why would she be embarrassed? I mean, she was tortured there! I'm a little scared to go myself even if it's been years since everything and I wasn't even there. I mean…I can't even get the idea in my head. You know?"

He smiled and held out his arm for her and they began walking toward the main gate. From there they would apparate to Wiltshire. She wouldn't be doing the actual apparation, but Harry thought it would be a good opportunity for her to experience it, at least as a side along. "I know. But Hermione is her own toughest critic."

"Are you going to be okay going there?"

He smiled but he knew she could see the hesitation in his eyes. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll hex Malfoy when you aren't looking. That will be a good distraction."

She laughed as he playfully stroked his chin in mock thought. "Don't you dare, Harry!"

 **Kate's POV**

"You okay?"

She nodded and stood up straight, leaning on Harry just a bit. "That was different." She would have to ask him later why it felt like she'd been pulled belly button first into a straw and if everyone felt that.

"Apparition takes a bit of getting used to. Even more so if you side along. Are you feeling nauseous?"

She shook her head and looked around to distract herself from the slight dizzy feeling left over. Before them was Malfoy Manor. It seemed rather dour but it was obvious that someone was trying to combat that. There were massive gardens and greenery everywhere.

"Kate, look. See the peacock?"

She looked where Harry pointed and indeed, there was a snow white peacock walking across the walk leading to the front door, heading to the other side of the gardens. She couldn't help but be impressed. "Oh neat."

A soft pop next to them make her shriek and grab onto Harry who pulled out his wand and push her behind him in reflex. They turned to see Draco standing there, dressed in a somber but fashionable black suit holding his hands out. "It's just me."

Kate smiled shakily, holding her hand to her fast beating heart. "Sorry, Draco. You just scared me. I'm still getting used to the way everyone travels around here. Harry apparated me here and it was my first time doing that."

Draco nodded. "It's a bit getting used to. I'm sure I'd have a similar reaction to Muggle transportation." He looked to Harry. "Thank you for coming…Po…Harry." He stumbled over his words before holding out his hand. "I know coming here isn't easy for you."

Kate looked to Harry who looked at Malfoy's hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it. She breathed a sigh of relief and gave Harry's other arm a squeeze. "I'm here for Kate. Hermione sends her regrets."

Draco looked to the ground. "I didn't really expect her to come. Neither did Mother. Not after…you know."

They were quiet for a while and Kate broke the silence. "Do you have many animals here besides peacocks, Draco? I worked with animals in the muggle world. I helped heal them."

Draco looked up and looked relieved for the change of subject. "We have a few different kinds of birds. Mother enjoys bright colors and is trying to make the Manor less dour. They help with pests in the gardens where charms fail."

"Are there birds I wouldn't recognize? Wizarding world birds?" Kate stumbled over the wording, not quite knowing how to say it.

"There may be some more exotic species you wouldn't expect to find in England, but no, none of them are unique to the wizarding world." He gave her a faint smile, almost as if it was something he had to practice doing. "Would you like to come inside? Mother is probably wondering what we are chatting about out here."

"That sounds good."

* * *

"Kate! Oh, you look lovely!" Narcissa's voice rang out as they entered the Manor. She was dressed in fine blue robes, a bright smile on her face. "I'm very happy to see you!" She looked to Harry and smiled. "Harry, you are looking well. Thank you for coming." Harry had been kind enough when the Malfoys first visited at Hogwarts to insist Narcissa call him by his first name and not Mr. Potter.

Kate couldn't help but smile at Narcissa's bright mood. "Thank you for the invite Aunt Cissy."

Narcissa leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You are always welcome in our home." She turned to Harry. "Miss Granger declined?"

Harry nodded.

The elder Malfoy sighed, her mood dimming a bit. "I do not blame her. What my sister and my husband did and allowed to be done in this home is shameful. What Miss Granger went through is something I will always be intensely ashamed of. Please express my apologies to her."

Harry nodded again. "I will."

"Now, let me give you a brief tour. I've spent the last few years trying to renovate the Manor. To bring it back to it's former glory. Before the dark times." She held out her arm for Kate. "I am proud to say that it took my son and I some time, but we are both confident that there is no longer any Dark magic material in the Manor."

"Did Mr. Malfoy have a lot of that?"

Draco snorted behind them as they walked. "My father had hiding spaces that even we didn't know about. Not to mention what…Voldemort brought into the house." He coughed a little, obviously still uncomfortable with speaking the name of the dark wizard.

"I thought the Ministry went through the Manor after the war and removed everything?" Harry spoke up as they walked down the hall, the portraits whispering to each other and following them from frame to frame.

"If you mean they all but wrecked the house under the guise of removing Dark Materials, then yes." Draco said with a touch of bitterness. "They were more zealous than exact in their work." He sighed. "But considering my father's own zealotry, I suppose I can't blame them."

"The Manor looks very nice though." Kate spoke up softly. "I would have never known anyone had wrecked it, Draco."

"Thank you Kate."

* * *

"So Kate, please, tell me about what your life was like in the Muggle world! Did you have an occupation?"

Kate couldn't help but smile a bit at Narcissa's bright attitude. It was as if she was trying her hardest to keep everything cheerful, despite all the horrible things that had happened in the Manor. "Yes, I did. I was a veterinarian. What you would call an animal healer."

"Oh! How interesting. Like your mother in that respect!"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, though Daddy said that she was a nurse. The muggle equivalent I guess."

"And you healed the animals with bandages and…needles?"

"Yes, when we needed to. Medication and surgery too." It was strange to have to explain what a veterinarian was to a grown adult but she was sure she'd asked some questions in the last few weeks that were as strange to them.

"And you went to school for this?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, I did."

"How intriguing! Did you have hobbies? You can see what mine have been, all focused on my attempts at redecorating the Manor."

"Yes, we can." Harry spoke up. "It really does look quite different from…before."

"Thank you Harry. That means a great deal to me. Now, Kate. Tell me, when you weren't healing animals, what did you do for fun?"

"Umm, music actually. I'd sing and play instruments."

Narcissa looked like she was going to just leap off her chair in joy. "Music! How wonderful! What instruments did you play?"

"Quite a few, actually. Hermione said that the reason I just had a knack for music was something called my secondary magical ability showing through, even though my magic was bound."

"I have no doubt that Miss Granger is quite correct in that respect. Your mother's secondary ability was her way with children. All children adored her. They adored your father as well, now that I think on it. I believe his secondary ability was his skill in reacting quickly and unexpectedly."

"Can I ask what your secondary ability is?"

Narcissa smiled. "Oh, mine is nothing extraordinary. I have a rather excellent memory. I'm gifted with remembering people, their faces and details." She turned to Draco. "My son is rather gifted at observing people, at being able to discern information about their personalities and lives from watching them and brief conversation."

"Mother!" Draco said softly.

"That sounds like a really interesting ability, Draco." Kate said, not wanting to embarrass the blonde wizard. "Do I want to know what you figured out about me when we first met?"

He looked up and gave her that smile again, though it looked a little bit easier this time. "Nothing horrible, I assure you. I was able to tell that you were very hesitant about your new life, very anxious." He paused, obviously not very comfortable with sharing his ability. "You fidget when you are nervous. Despite all that has happened, you genuinely want to learn about magic, but you are afraid of your power, of it unleashing again."

Kate blinked. "You could tell all that from the first time we met?"

He nodded.

"What else? This is really interesting!"

"You trust Pott…Harry implicitly. You feel connected to him through your fathers. The same with Professor Lupin. You feel a great deal for the people teaching you because they've all lost loved ones, like you have."

"That's right!" She looked to Harry who was giving her shoulder a squeeze. "I found out that my brother was named for Harry's dad, his godfather and Remus the first night I was here."

Narcissa smiled. "I remember that. They all were very protective of him, your mother spoke of that quite often."

"It's kind of nice to know exactly why music came so easily to me. Some people thought I was a savant or something, especially when I was little."

"How so?"

"Not many children can play a piano or a violin without lessons or without being able to read sheet music. I can pretty much play anything once I've heard it."

"The violin!" Narcissa clapped her hands together. "How lovely! I believe we have one in our music room, a piano as well. Could we have you play a little Kate? I'd very much enjoy hearing you."

She thought about it and shrugged. "Yeah, okay. I think the last couple weeks has been the longest I've ever gone without playing or performing music. Strange, I hadn't even thought about it."

"You've had a fair bit of distraction." Draco spoke up.

 **Harry POV**

Harry sat next to Narcissa as Kate sat in a chair facing them, making small adjustments to the violin that had indeed been in the music room along with several other instruments, including a few wizarding ones that Narcissa had to explain to Kate. It looked like a room that might have been popular with family and friends before the war. How many of those family and friends were alive now and of those, how many were in Azkaban?

"Any requests?"

"Why don't you play what comes to you?" Narcissa suggested. "I'm sure it will be lovely."

Kate nodded and raised the violin, her chin on the rest. The piece she began to play sounded vaguely familiar, not that he knew why. He was transfixed by how Kate so easily lost herself in the music and how quickly she played. Her eyes were closed and she never hesitated or missed a note. He'd never really gotten into music thanks to first the Dursleys and then the War but maybe Kate could change that.

He turned his head and saw that while Malfoy looked amazed at Kate's skill, Narcissa was silently crying, tears flowing down her cheeks, a faint smile on her lips. He knew people got emotional from music, Petunia would get weepy over John Lennon, but something told him this was different.

Kate finished with a flourish and the three clapped. She opened her eyes and smiled, taking a short bow. Then she saw Narcissa's face at the same time Draco did and they spoke at the same time "What's wrong?"

Narcissa smiled, wiping at her face. "Nothing's wrong children. Just the opposite. Kate, what you just played, is that something you played often for your father?"

Harry turned back to see Kate's eyebrows furrow. "Por Una Cabenza? Yeah, actually. I saw it in a movie when I was a kid and then I played it and my dad always asked me to play it. How did you know?"

Narcissa wiped at her face again. "Darling, that was the song that your parents danced to at their wedding. Their first dance."

Kate's eyes widened. "It…it was?"

"Yes, rather untraditional, to play a tango, but your mother loved to dance. They had a full orchestra playing at the wedding though their violinist did not compare to you." She took a breath. "Oh I haven't heard that song in so long but it took me right back. Your mother was such a beautiful bride! And your father so handsome!"

"Really?" Kate's eyes were wet and Harry could see she was trying not to get emotional. "I've…I've never seen their wedding pictures. Daddy said they were lost in the house fire. The fire that never happened. He never really talked about it. Talking about my mother hurt too much, he said."

"Kate, perhaps Mother could show you her memory of the dance using the Pensieve? You said you've used one?"

"We watched her memory, she hasn't gone into one." Harry spoke up.

"Molly Weasley found a box of my parents' things at the Burrow and she thinks there's more including vials of memories. I haven't…I haven't thought about being able to look at them. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"If you don't want to see the memory now Kate, I can send it back with you. How would that be?" Narcissa spoke softly, resting her hand on Kate's arm.

"I'd like that." Kate said softly, she looked down at the instrument still in her hands. "Thanks for giving me a chance to play. It felt good."

"Please, take the violin with you. Sadly, neither my son or I were gifted with a talent for music. I'm sure Miss Granger and Professor Lupin would enjoy hearing you play."

"Once Professor Filtwick learns of your talents, I would be surprised if he didn't have you work with the Hogwarts choir. I believe there's an orchestra now as well."

"That'd be fun, actually."

 **Kate POV**

"Kate, before you go, I have something for you." Draco said to her, gently guiding her by the elbow to what looked like a family library as Narcissa and Harry talked. She was amazed at the size of the room and what had to be thousands of books. It almost looked like the library in Beauty and the Beast! "I figured that Granger wouldn't want to come here so I gathered a few things. I think these books might be of interest to her. They are rather rare. I've checked them myself, there are no curses or anything on them."

Kate looked at him confused. She wasn't feeling the crawling feeling like she had when they walked by Knockturn Alley a few days earlier. "Are they Dark Magic?"

He shook his head and looked away. "No, but they are old and the Malfoys have always been rather notorious blood purists. Putting anti-muggleborn curses on books and items was an old pasttime."

Kate nodded, looking at the volumes. She took a breath before asking the question that had been in her head ever since the day he and his mother had come to see her at Hogwarts. "Draco, what does mudblood mean?"

He stiffened sharply and looked at her. "Who told you that word?"

She shook her head. "No one. It's a scar on Hermione's arm. Is that…is that what your Aunt did to her here? Carved that into her?"

He gulped and took a deep breath, his jaw clenched. "Yes."

"What does it mean?" She knew it was nothing good just by the fact that it had been carved into a teenager's arm by an insane witch but she wanted to know what it really meant.

"It's a slur, a hateful slur for a muggleborn. A pureblood's way of saying their blood is tainted. Unclean."

"Oh."

"I was the one who taught Granger and Potter that word. Our second year. Weasley tried to curse me for it but ended up cursing himself."

"But you don't believe in that stuff anymore, right?"

He shook his head, almost violently. "No. That was shite my father believed. That he all but brainwashed me with. That he died for. Bastard."

Kate took a chance and put her hand on Draco's arm. It made him start, almost as if he wasn't used to human contact other than from his mother. "The fact that you recognize that he was wrong and you don't believe that garbage anymore, that's a really huge step, Draco. Really. You should be proud of yourself."

"I've done too much wrong to ever be proud…I used to be proud for all the wrong reasons."

"But you've changed. You're trying. I can see that and I've only just met you."

He was silent.

 **Hermione POV**

"Welcome back." Hermione said, looking up when the portrait opened and Kate entered, carrying a small pack on her back. "Where's Harry?"

"We ran into Remus. He wanted Harry to help him with his advanced class. I guess they are going to be introduced to the Patronus charm. Harry said it's something I won't be learning for a while so if I wanted, I could come back to the apartment."

Hermione nodded, her mind immediately going back to Harry teaching her as well as the rest of the DA how to do the charm and two years before that when he used it to save Sirius and himself from Dementors. "And you found your way back alright?"

"I got a little lost but a ghost, a real ghost helped me. I didn't realize there was more than one here. She was very nice and I wasn't scared like I thought I would be if I ever saw a ghost. Well I mean, other than Nearly Headless Nick. She said she remembered my mother."

Hermione smiled. "I'm going to guess you met the elusive Helena Ravenclaw. She's very choosy about who she reveals herself to, even those of her mother's house, let alone Slytherin."

Kate blinked. "Her mom was one of the Founders?"

"Yes, did she say much to you?"

"No, she mistook me for my mother. And I told her I wasn't, that I was her daughter. She just nodded and asked if I was lost. Then she brought me here. She seemed very sad though, what's her story?"

"Oh it's a long one. If you'd like I can tell you later. Remus said that Teddy wanted to come by for a visit this evening and he enjoys stories like that."

"Okay. I'm looking forward to seeing him."

"Did you have a nice visit?" She concentrated on not thinking about what happened to her at the Manor and tried to focus on Kate.

The American nodded. "It's a bit dour but Harry can tell you better than I can how it's changed. Narcissa and Draco both said to say hello." She moved the pack off her shoulder and dug into it, pulling out a number of books. She picked up the pile and held them toward Hermione. "Draco gave me these for you. He said he thought you might like them and not to worry, he checked them over thoroughly so they are safe."

She was thrown. Malfoy had thought of what she might like? Had sent books from the Malfoy family library to be read by a Muggleborn? Was she dreaming?

"He's really trying Hermione. This is his peace offering." Kate walked over and sat down on the couch, gently placing the tomes in Hermione's lap. "He's so full of guilt for what happened to you there. Narcissa too."

Hermione looked down at the ancient tomes in front of her. "I'm speechless."

"And I'm clueless as to what these are about. Can you dumb them down for me? I'm curious to what Draco would think you would like to read."

 **Letter from Draco Malfoy to Kate Baylor**

Dear Kate,

I want to thank you for coming to the Manor the other day. It was pleasant to have someone my age there for once. I know Mother greatly enjoyed seeing both you and Potter. I will admit, it was strange to be in the same room as Potter and not have our wands at each others throats. Perhaps we've finally moved on from childhood hatred.

Did you give Granger the books? I didn't get a Howler or a package of ashes, so I assume she accepted them for what they were. I know it's not much but for knowing her since we were 11, I don't know much else about her beyond Potter, books and her muggleborn status. It's strange how that seemed to be enough to judge her by then. I was a fool.

Mother wanted me to let you know that we are still looking for your parents' wands, but so far have had no luck. She has found some pictures and other items and will be sending them to you via owl as soon as she can get it together in a package. She's going to include a few vials of memories of your mother that you can view when you are ready. I believe one of the items is a picture of your brother holding me as a baby. It is a photo I've never seen. Mother speaks very fondly of him. What was he like?

I hope your magical training is going well. I can imagine it must be strange to go from not knowing of magic to suddenly having all this power. You will learn to master it, it's part of who you are. If you are interested, Mother and I can help you learn about pureblood culture, without the old blood prejudices of course. Your parents both came from ancient lines, there's much to learn if you are interested.

Both Mother and I would like to hear you play again, perhaps on a piano? You are a truly talented musician.

Sincerely yours,

Draco Malfoy

 **Letter from Kate Baylor to Draco Malfoy**

Dear Draco,

Thank you for your letter. I would have written back sooner but I've been working with Harry and Hermione almost nonstop lately. I haven't really done any magic yet. Harry's been trying to help me learn Accio, but the most I've been able to do is get very frustrated and curse a lot. I'm just afraid of using the magic that caused me to kill four men and destroy my house. I don't want to hurt anyone. Again, that is. So we focus a great deal on meditation and control. Trying to make me comfortable to actually use my magic.

I got the package your mom sent me. I can't believe that even as a baby, you had a smirk on your face! Don't worry, I didn't show Harry that picture! It's strange for me to see a picture of my brother as a kid. You see, I grew up thinking that my family had lost everything in a fire here and that's why they decided to move to America. That's how they explained not having any pictures or anything. Jimmy was a great guy. He had a great sense of humor, like George. They would have gotten along famously. And he was very protective of me, as was my dad. I think you would have liked him. He was very good at observing people and reading them, like you. I guess if things had been different, maybe he would have acted like a big brother to you, since our moms were such good friends? It makes my head spin to try and think of that "what ifs".

To answer your question, I did give Hermione the books when I got back. She was a bit shocked by the gesture but I told her that you were trying. I mean, you know that she likes books and these were books from your family library, you wouldn't send them to just anyone. She's been reading them and cross referencing things like she's got a test coming up or something. I think she wants to owl you a thank you but doesn't quite know how to say it. You did very well with the books, she really loves them.

I hope you can find the wands but please don't stress about it. It's not like I can handle them at this point anyway. I destroyed 7 wands at Ollivander's when I went to Diagon Alley with Hermione and Harry. That's what scares me about my magic. I wasn't even trying to do anything and wands are meant to relay magic and they can't handle me. What does that mean?

Thank you again for the invite to the Manor. Maybe you could come to the castle for a visit again? We could go to Hogsmeade. I'm sure both Hermione and Harry would be interested in learning what they can about pureblood customs as well. From what I've been told, many of them are quite secretive because of the blood purity thing. So I can imagine Hermione being excited to learn about them since she wouldn't have before. Harry's father's family is an ancient line too, isn't it?

Say hello to your mom for me and tell her I said thank you for the package. And I'd be more than happy to play for you both again. I'll have to try and hear some wizarding music so I can try playing that for you!

Hope to see you soon!

Kate


	15. Chapter 15

**Kate POV**

"Kate?"

She looked up from the book on her lap, though to be honest she hadn't been reading it. She knew she should be studying, learning about this new world around her and everything. But every time she looked at the books, looked outside at the grounds around the castle, she was lost. She'd hoped that sitting in Jimmy's recreated basement room would help.

Did her father read this book? Could he have touched this very book when he was a student at Hogwarts? Did he walk hand in hand with her mother by the lake, telling her jokes to make her smile? What would have Jimmy been like if he'd been able to be the wizard he had been born to be?

Remus stood there with a half smile on his face as he looked at the pictures on the wall of her as a child with Jimmy. "Always knew Jimmy would be a good big brother."

She smiled weakly. "He was the best."

Remus walked over to the beat up sofa with a small package in his hands. "Molly sent some pictures and other things for you. George told her how you wanted to see more pictures of your family."

"Oh really?"

He nodded and took a seat next to her. Before he opened the box, he looked around. "Something tells me your brother might have been sorted into Ravenclaw."

She smiled, looking at all the books. Being around them made her feel closer to him. "He loved reading and learning."

"He was like that as a toddler. I remember when we used to have dinners in your parents quarters, or if we'd all go to visit at Baylor Place on holidays. Jimmy would have the biggest books in his lap, trying to read them."

"Yeah?"

Remus nodded. "When you are ready to visit there, I'm sure we will find more than one picture of your brother doing that. Including a few of my younger self sitting with him. He used to climb into my lap for stories."

"I used to climb into his lap, when I was little."

They were quiet for long minutes, minds lost on the past. It was Remus who finally shook off the memories. "Here, let's see what Molly found."

He put the box down on the bench and sat down next to it. Kate reached over with trembling hands and took off the lid. Inside she could see various items she didn't recognize as well as a stack of photos. Picking up the photos, she saw they were all wizarding photos, they all moved.

She looked at each one carefully before handing it to Remus to see. There were numerous pictures of her parents together and she couldn't help but stare at her mother, having never really seen her. She looked so happy in the photos. It was hard to believe she was the same woman who would be tortured and then all but forced to kill herself to protect her family.

"Oh. I forgot this photo was even taken." Remus said, pointing at the one on top of the stack in her hands. It looked like a class photo of her dad's defense class. It was strange to see him so young and in robes. She immediately picked out a few people she know recognized, namely a young Remus, James Potter and Sirius Black. They stood to the left of her father and the reoccurring acting showed James' hair growing rapidly down to the floor, Sirius laughing and her father just smiling at the camera with a smirk.

Then she noticed the young man to her father's right. He had what looked like a bruise or something on his face but had a quirked eyebrow, the only sign of his amusement at James' hair issue. Next to him was a young woman that on closer examination, revealed her identity with her fiery hair and green eyes. Lily Evans who would end up becoming Lily Potter. She looked angry at James and then concerned for the dark haired young man with the bruise.

"Who is he? What happened?"

"That, right there, is Severus Snape. Harry's told you about him, hasn't he?"

"Oh…he was the double agent. He was in love with Harry's mom, Lily. But she married James and he joined Voldemort, right? But when Voldemort killed Lily even after he said he wouldn't, Snape went to Dumbledore and pledged to protect Harry in her name. Right?" It was like a supernatural kind of soap opera, not that she'd ever say that outloud. It was real and each action had led to reactions that had led to some unfortunate events.

Remus nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid we all underestimated Severus. And treated him rather poorly. I told you about the prank James pulled, tricking Severus to the Shack when the moon was full?"

She nodded. "Yes. He was nearly killed."

"Yes, but thankfully your father knew his Marauders and your mother was protective of me during that time. Between the two of them as well as James' and Sirius' animagus forms, he was saved."

"What was James' issue with him? Was it because of Lily?"

"I don't know if any of us will truly know his intentions. He just always hated Severus and the feeling was rather mutual. Severus was quite cruel to Harry in his years at Hogwarts simply because of his resemblance to his father. More cruel than he needed to be to keep his cover, if you ask me."

"Did he blame Harry for his mother's death? Like if it hadn't been for the prophecy, Voldemort wouldn't have turned Pettigrew so he could find the Potters and kill baby Harry?"

"I don't know. I know the pranks pulled on Severus were usually much more cruel than any played on any other student." Remus sighed and pushed some of his graying hair aside. "That was the only thing your father and James were strongly opposite about. Your father quite liked Severus, as did your mother. If you like, perhaps Minerva will allow us to chat with his portrait in her office."

"I'd like that. Maybe he could tell me more about my parents."

Nodding, Remus reached into the box and pulled out another smaller one. "I wonder what this could be?"

Reaching over, Kate took off the lid and looked inside. "It looks like tiny tubes with silver ink or something?" Were they the memories that Molly had told her she was sure existed somewhere?

"Bloody hell. Pensieve memories! Liam, you genius!" Remus crowed, taking out his wand. "And Rose as well! Brilliant!" He tapped the box and both it and it's contents grew.

"Those…my parent's memories?" Kate was in shock. She'd hoped for something like this but was feeling a bit terrified at the prospect. Could she handle being in one of their memories, seeing them alive and happy without her?

"I believe so. I always believed it wasn't possible to shrink them, but your mother's gift with charms must have found a way around it. There must be hundreds here."

"Why didn't they put this in the vault? Why with the Weasleys?"

"There's probably another box, a duplicate, in the Vault. Your vault is rather expansive. And that's just the vault belonging to your parents as a couple. There's also the Baylor family vault and the Magnan. We could try looking for it the next time you go to Gringotts. Your father was being cautious and left these items with the Weasleys just in case."

* * *

"Hermione, I'm going to go over to where George's new shop will be, maybe he's in. Do you mind if he joins us for lunch?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think that'd be nice. I'm going to go into the quill shop here. Don't be long alright?"

"I won't."

Kate headed off down the street toward where George had shown them all where the new shop was going to be. He'd said that they were going to start working on the inside of the building soon but she wasn't sure if he would be there today to supervise in person or if he'd be at the Diagon Alley store.

As she walked, she realized that she was experiencing one of the few moments she'd had in the last few weeks where she was actually doing something other than using the bathroom by herself. She didn't mind how everyone seemed to be so attentive but it was nice to have a few moments of independence. She almost felt like she was getting her feet underneath her, even if she wasn't using magic yet and was still living a pretty isolated life.

Looking through the window of the currently nondescript shop, Kate saw a familiar pair of broad shoulders facing away as shelving looked like it was putting itself together thanks to the wand she saw being waved. She waited till the shelves stopped, marveling at the magic and then tapped on the window.

Turning around, George looked confused for a moment before he recognized her and then a grin nearly took over his entire face. Kate couldn't help but smile back, her breath stolen a bit by the happiness he expressed at seeing her. It was so hard to try and feel anything close to happiness in the last few weeks but George made it almost easy.

The ginger wizard pointed to the door and she nodded, heading over. She barely got to it before it swung in and he pulled her both into the store and into his arms. "Why hello my beautiful American witch! How are you?"

She giggled and hugged George back, breathing in the comforting smell of whatever soap he used and strangely enough, gunpowder. "Hi George! Are you surprised to see me?"

"Very much so, love! Especially alone." He paused and looked down at her. "Is everything alright?"

She smiled softly at his concern and nodded. "I'm okay. Hermione and I decided to come down for lunch since Harry was going to spend some time with Teddy, just the two of them. Hermione was shopping and I thought I'd come by, see if you'd like to join us for lunch?"

With his arms still around her, George smiled. "That would be brilliant. I appreciate you thinking of me."

"I wasn't sure if you would be here today but I thought it was worth a look. Things look like they are coming along."

He looked around and nodded. "Yeah. Feels strange to be setting it up by myself. I remember when Freddie and I set up the Diagon Alley store. We had no idea what we were doing but somehow we did it."

"I doubt very much there's anything that you are incapable of, George. The same for Fred." Of all the stories she'd heard about the antics of the twins in the last few weeks, she agreed with Ginny's assessment that anything seemed possible when it came to what they managed to do.

He grinned. "Why thank you. Such a compliment!" He held his hand to his chest. "Why you'll find you are quite right in that regard!"

"Except for the whole modesty thing, that is a little shaky."

He laughed and tickled her side. "Cheeky girl. Give me a minute to clean up and we'll go see if Granger has left any quills for the rest of Hogsmeade!"

"Alright, you have exactly a minute…get going!" She tapped the watch on her wrist playfully.

George practically scurried off and she laughed, hearing him thunder up the stairs to where there was probably a bathroom and what would end up being a break room or something for his employees. She couldn't help but smile at how George made her feel.

She took the time to look around. There was still a lot of work to do in comparing it to the established store in Diagon Alley, but it was coming along. She walked up to where the main counter would be and saw that George had already put up a portrait of Fred. It winked and waved at her, but she knew it wasn't a truly conscious portrait with part of his personality in it. Arthur had briefly explained that the family had decided that it would be too difficult to have such a thing and not the real Fred.

She waved back to the portrait and thought about how she was able to tell the difference between the twins even though she had only met the one. From the stories she had heard, as identical as they were, Fred tended to be the instigator and George was the planner. Harry had told her about how they would talk in tandem, sharing sentences for entire conversations with others or even "talking" to each other without any words.

She had a feeling that the twins had been a lot like herself and Jimmy, even though they'd been 10 years apart in age. She and Jimmy could just share a look and know what the other was thinking and they had a sixth sense for the other when they weren't together. She had been having such a hard time dealing with everything and she could only hope that she would some day be able to move on as George had.

"Shame that even with only one ear, I still ended up being the more handsome one, eh?" George said from behind her.

Kate giggled as Portrait Fred gave George the bird and then shook his head in denial. "I think he disagrees."

"He was always a bit in denial. See you later, twin. I have a lunch date."

Portrait Fred nodded and wiggled his eyebrows before waving goodbye.

"Ready?" George asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah."

They walked quietly for a little before she had to ask it. "Is it weird, to have the portrait and not have it be the full thing? The portraits at Hogwarts talk and have the memories and stuff of the people they represent."

"It's a bit strange, but I'll explain. See, both Fred and I had portraits made in the last year of the war, before everything happened. He came up with the idea right after I lost my ear. The thing with portraits is, the ones like they have at the school also have the memories of how they died. They are made with special magical paints that absorb the remaining magic and memory of the person after they pass."

Kate stopped and closed her eyes. "Oh god. He'd…he would remember…"

"The wall. If he even saw it coming. I dunno. Yeah."

"Oh George. I'm sorry. I didn't know. We don't have to talk about this anymore. I'm sorry."

"It's alright love. You aren't the first to ask me about it. I know Dad just told you the basics."

She slipped her hand into his, his arm having come off her shoulder when she stopped walking. "Thank you for being so patient with me. I have a bad tendency to put my foot in my mouth lately."

He gave her hand a squeeze and they started walking again. "Isn't your fault love. You are learning about a whole new world. How are you to know what to say and what not to say? Besides, you can say anything near anything to me except no pudding."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I'm still sorry though. You give me hope, that you know, that one day it won't hurt so much?" She finished with a murmur, embarrassed at her confession. Where had that come from?

George's slightly callused hand squeezed hers again. "That's probably one of the most brilliant compliments anyone has ever paid me, pet. Thank you." He gave her a smile. "I'm not going to say it's easy. You will have good days, bad days and then really bad days. Can I ask you to do me a favor though?"

"What?"

"On those really bad days, don't hide it. Tell one of us. Floo to my Mum or sit and have some tea with Minnie or go sit in on one of Remus' classes. Come visit me at the shop if you like, good day or bad. The important thing is that you let us know how you are feeling. That's how we can help you."

She gave him a soft smile, already thinking of how Harry had already stepped up to the plate, as it were. She thought about how safe the young wizard had made her feel that morning by the Black Lake when she felt like she was coming apart at the seams. She knew George was right and would know better than most. "Did you hide it?"

"Oh yes. It was very bad for a while. Like I told you the night we had dinner at the Three Broomsticks, I ended up with a bit of a drinking problem in the first year. I honestly don't remember much of it. It took seeing Ginny screaming at me and sobbing that she couldn't lose another brother to wake me up and make me see what I was doing to myself and to the family. Freddie wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want it for him or any of my family if it had been me, you know?"

She nodded, kicking a pebble. "I don't remember much of my father's problems when I was little, but it was probably similiar. Jimmy had to take care of us both quite a few times. Now I have a better understanding why he drank. To lose his parents, his in laws, his wife and his whole way of living, his culture! I can't imagine the strain."

"Love, you do realize that you are in the same situation only you've also lost your sibling and found out that you have an immense power?"

She paused. "Shit. Yeah."

George laughed. "Now do you see why Remus compliments you on how strong you are and how your Dad would be proud of you?"

She felt her cheeks flush. "I guess so."

"I know so." He said matter of factly before lifting their hands and kissing the back of hers. "Oi! Granger! It's about bloody time, I'm starving!" He called out to Hermione as she stepped out of the shop with a large bag that quickly became a small one after she tapped it with her wand.

"George Weasley, you are always starving!"

"At least I'm consistent!" He grinned, playfully pulling on one of Hermione's curls as the witch joined them, taking his offered arm. "Now where shall we dine? Lunch is on me, no arguments!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione sat quietly, out of Kate's line of sight as Harry talked her through the spell again and the mediation. The fact that Kate was starting to become willing to actually use her magic was a start. But her utter terror of possibly losing control or hurting someone had made teaching her more difficult for Harry. She couldn't help but be proud of him, of his patience. Perhaps this experience would show him what she'd been saying for years. He was meant to teach. She could easily see him taking over for Lupin one day or assisting him in teaching Defense.

"Okay Kate. I'm right here but I want you to focus on that pillow. Remember, you are in control of your magic, not the other way around. You can do this."

They'd been working on a simple Accio for hours now, with several breaks for a very frustrated Kate. It seemed ironic that for someone with her amount of innate magical ability that such a simple spell would be so difficult. But it was trying to hold back all that power to do that simple spell and getting over her fear of that power that was the trick.

She'd looked back down at the book in her lap when she heard a soft gasp after a stern declaration of Accio. She looked up to see the pillow first shaking and then lift up and fly across the room into Kate's hands.

She grinned as Harry leaped into the air, crowing in triumph like he'd just watched England win the World Quidditch Cup. Kate just stared in shock at the pillow in her hands.

"You did it! You did it!" Harry cheered. "Did you see it 'Mione?"

"I did! Congratulations Kate! That was brilliant!"

She looked up from the pillow in her lap. "I really did it?"

It was quite obvious the girl was in a bit of shock. She tried to remember back to her own first purposeful tries at magic. Had she been that shocked? Doubtful, she had been at the height of her "swottyness" as Ron termed it.

"Yes!" Harry pulled her to her feet and into an impromptu hug. "I'm very proud of you Kate!"

Hermione could see the American blushing from Harry's praise as she hugged him back. "I think a celebration is in order."

"That's too right!" Harry said. "Flippy!"

The house elf appeared. "Yes Harry Potter?"

"Flippy, you should be the first to know that Kate just did her first spell. We would like to celebrate."

"Oh! Flippy is so happy for Kate! Flippy knew you could do it!" The house elf cheered, wrapping her arms around Kate's leg. "Would Miss like cake? Ice cream? Flippy can make anything. Flippy is a good cook. Master Liam always liked Flippy's cakes."

"I like chocolate cake." Kate said softly, resting her hand on the elf's shoulder. "What did you make for my dad?"

"Master Liam loved chocolate. He would eat it all the time if Madam Baylor had allowed it! Flippy will make you cake!"

"Could you find Professor Lupin? If he isn't busy, I'd like him to have cake too." The werewolf had a profound sweet tooth.

When the elf disappeared, Kate turned to Hermione. "Could you remind me later to owl Narcissa? She wanted me to tell her as soon as I did a spell."

"Of course."

"I bet George would love to know too." Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione couldn't help but hide her grin behind her hand. It was obvious to both of them that the surviving Weasley twin had quite the effect on their new American friend and she had an equal effect on him. Harry took great joy in teasing Kate about it. She laughed as Kate swatted at Harry with her pillow, telling him to be quiet.

 **Letter from George Weasley to Kate Baylor**

"Dearest Darling Kate,

How are you pet? I hope Harry and Hermione aren't working you too much. I'm also hoping that you are letting Harry teach you to use your magic. Remember love, magic can be fun. Don't be afraid. Just take it a step at a time. Harry's a good teacher. Let him help you.

Harry mentioned that you have been talking more with the Malfoys. Are you learning more about your mum? You'll have to tell me a few of the stories when I get to see you again.

Everything here is fine. Going through the final steps of getting the store in Hogsmeade finalized. When it's all done, I think I'll sleep for a week!

Write me when you can and don't push yourself too hard.

Affectionately, your favorite Ginger wizard,

George Weasley"

 **Letter from Kate Baylor to George Weasley**

"Dear George,

I'm doing alright. And I'll have you know, I did my first real non-destructive magic today. I did an Accio on a pillow. Harry was really patient and didn't push me. We've been working on meditation and stuff so that I have better control. You are right, he's a very good teacher. Headmistress McGonagall has been very nice too. She comes to our quarters for tea sometimes and tells me stories about all the trouble that all of you got into over the years along with stories about my dad. It's kind of ironic that our fathers, yours, mine and Harry's all knew each other and now their kids are all together.

I'm really getting to know the Malfoys pretty well. They've been so isolated since the War and I get the idea that a lot of people are of the same mind as your brother and not letting the past go. It's really sad. Even Hermione said that she might try to go with me for the next visit. Draco gave her a few books from the Manor library and extended an invitation for her to look through the library herself. Isn't that fantastic? They've both come a long way from being mortal enemies!

Narcissa has told me so many stories about my mom. She even showed me pictures of her holding Draco as a baby. I told you that my mom helped in Draco's birth, right? They are still looking for the wands. I guess the Manor is just so big and when the Aurors went through it after the war, they weren't exactly careful with how they examined the place. And I guess Draco's dad had more hiding places than even his wife or son knew.

I'm happy to hear things are going well with your shop. If you need help setting it up, I'm volunteering. I know you can probably stock the shelves and stuff magically, but I'm sure there's something you can have me do to help! And you can't sleep for a week! How would you answer my owls? Silly wizard.

Stay out of trouble (or just don't get caught!)

Your favorite American,

Kate Baylor"


	17. Chapter 17

**George's POV**

George stepped into the apartment and found two of it's residents, but not the one he was looking for. "I'd say good morning, but you'd know I was lying." He greeted the miserable looking pair and flopped himself into one of the armchairs. It almost looked and felt like the old Gryffindor common room except he hadn't been let in by the Fat Lady and it was much too quiet.

Neither of them said anything.

"How bad?" He asked finally, when the silence became too much for him. There had been very few times the common room had been quiet in Gryffindor and they hadn't lasted for long.

"Bad." Harry managed, sitting forward and shaking his head. "We were making progress. She was looking at the spell work books and even did an accio."

"She told me in a letter. A pillow."

"But now all of that is gone. I wouldn't be surprised if she just asked to have her magic stripped and sent back to America after this." Hermione spoke up. "Her face when she saw the article was just….it broke my heart."

George sighed and picked up a copy of The Prophet with the offending article on the front page. A huge aerial photograph of the aftermath of Kate's magic lashing out after her family was murdered took up a good portion of the page along with the title that screamed "Witch Causes Mass Destruction and Death". The article then detailed what had happened that night, emphasizing that Kate had a massive amount of power and no experience with controlling it. Then it went on to ask why she was being allowed to stay at Hogwarts, thereby endangering the students. An accompanying article detailed the emergency meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Governors that would be held to discuss the issue.

"And the meeting didn't go well, I take it."

Harry groaned and Hermione rubbed his back in support. "They wouldn't bloody listen to me at all. They just kept waving around that bloody article and talking about her being a menace. It was all I could do not to start cursing the bastards. They don't care about anything but keeping their seats on the damn board."

* * *

George walked into the room that Kate had told him about in one of her letters. He saw she wasn't kidding when she mentioned the amount of books her brother had owned. He looked at one shelf and saw it had framed pictures. It was evidence of a brother who loved his little sister very much. Almost all the pictures were of Kate or of Kate and her brother. One particular picture made him smile, showing Jimmy holding a toddler sized Kate who was beaming at her brother happily. Part of him wished those kids could've always been that happy.

The room wasn't lit much but it didn't take long for him to find Kate, curled up alone on an overstuffed couch, looking out a window. Something told him she wasn't seeing very much outside of her own thoughts at the moment.

He walked forward carefully, not saying anything and took a seat at the empty spot by her feet. He had no idea what to say.

"Hi." She said after long minutes. Her voice was so soft, so sad. Hermione hadn't been kidding, she was back to where she'd been the day he'd met her. Looking stunned and lost, like she'd been walloped with a quaffle.

"Hey love." He said softly, reaching down and tapping her barefoot with his fingertips. "Probably still not used to going around barefoot as much as you did back in Hawaii, eh?"

She sighed, shrugging a little. "No, it's too cold here."

He shrugged, giving her a smile, needing to almost bend down so she would see his face and that hopeful smile. It was rare that he had to really struggle to get the attention of a bird, let alone to get a smile out of one. More than that, it was worrying him immensely at the feeling of numbness she was projecting. He'd been there himself and it was a dangerous place that could lead in much darker directions. "It's actually a pretty nice day out. Why don't we go outside rather than just sit here looking out?"

"I'm fine staying here." She paused. "Until they force me to leave that is."

He tried again. "Don't you want to get out in the sunlight? Instead of sitting here in the dark?"

"You saw the pictures, George. Someone like me should stay in the dark."

"Oh fuck this." He said, throwing caution to the wind, standing up and reaching over to throw the American witch over his shoulder resulting in a loud squeak of surprise.

"Put me down!"

"Nope." He said simply, heading out of the room to the common room where a shocked Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet. "Harry, can I borrow your Firebolt? We're going for a fly." He absently waved his wand, turning a pillow into a pair of trainers and charming them onto her feet which were kicking in protest.

"No we bloody aren't!" Kate cursed, mocking the common British slang. "Put me DOWN!" 

"I said no!" He said and then, just to push his luck a little more, smacked her bottom, making her squeak in surprise again. "Harry?"

"Oh! Umm, Accio Firebolt!"

"Harry! Don't help him! He's trying to kidnap me or something! Help me!"

Harry caught the broom by it's handle as it flew into the room and handed it over to George, then walked around so Kate, who was still over his shoulder could see his face. "He's trying to help you. You know that. Enjoy your fly."

Giving Harry a nod and a shocked Hermione a wink, George laughed as Kate yelled her plans of revenge, even threatening to tell his mother.

That almost made him put her down.

Almost.

 **Kate's POV**

"Here it is. We're going to land now love. Pull up those tiny legs of yours alright?"

She did as he said as he tightened his grip around her and pointed the broom down. He'd been nice enough after kidnapping her to promise not to go fast, since she'd never been on a broom before. Part of her was in shock that they were actually flying on something she'd only ever used to sweep the floor with before.

He'd taken her around Hogwarts, giving her a bird's eye view of the entire massive castle, pointing out different places of interest. Then he'd taken her across the lake and pointed down at the Giant Squid, visible thanks to it coming up to feed as well as their position of a few hundred feet above. He'd made her snort by asking if she wanted to dive bomb Hagrid while he tended his pumpkins. All this was before he flew her around the Quidditch pitch and then off to a wooded area on the other side of the castle from the Forbidden Forest.

They landed softly in an open area and George was kind enough to give her a few moments to get her bearings before helping her get off the broom, keeping his arm out considering how shaky she felt. "Thank you."

"Did you like your first broom ride?"

She nodded. It had been fun and almost liberating in a way. She had been able to just relax and not think about anything except what the handsome man who held her so tight and safe was showing her. She'd almost felt normal for the first time in weeks. "Thanks for not going fast or doing anything crazy."

"That's for the way back." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. "Come on, I want to show you something. I hope it hasn't changed. It's been awhile since I've been."

He held out his hand and she took it, chewing the inside of her mouth as his large, slightly rough hand closed around hers and he started walking, leaving the broom propped up against a boulder. Rather than ask why he was leaving it behind, she followed him as he took her on a barely discernible path through the trees, pointing out certain herbs and what they were used for. "I'm sure old Neville would know more than I do, but I know my fair share." Then he paused. "Don't tell anyone. I like keeping an air of mystery around me."

She mimed with her free hand of locking her mouth and throwing away the key.

He laughed and gave her hand a squeeze. "Thanks love. We're almost there. Can you hear the water?"

She listened and could indeed hear running water. Where was he taking her?

A moment later she had her answer. As they left the trees they came upon an honest to goodness grotto, complete with a small elegant waterfall that emptied into a small pool that fed into a creek that led off into the forest opposite. The trees were large enough here to form a canopy over the area, allowing sunlight in but only in small amounts, giving the area a more private feeling.

Kate was amazed at how beautiful it was and looked up to George who had a sad half smile on his face. "Still the same."

"It's beautiful. How did you find this?"

"Actually, Fred and I found it together. I told you how we used to play Quidditch? One day we were playing around with the Golden Snitch, that's what the Seeker tries to catch."

"That's the position Harry played, right?"

He smiled at her. "Very good love. That's right. Fred and I were Beaters, we pretty much tried to protect our teammates from bludgers. Those bloody things could knock you right off the broom and into the Hospital Wing. Usually did."

"So playing with the Snitch was to test your reflexes?"

Now he grinned. "You are a quick one! Yeah it was. We had to be faster than most, especially when we played Slytherin. They tended to play dirty."

"So I've been told." She said softly, thinking of the news she'd gotten only the week before about her mother during a visit from Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

He reached down and tilted her face up with a fingertip. "Sorry love. I don't always think before I speak." He paused. "Some good people can come from Slytherin. Snape, the greasy bugger, turned out to be one of the best. Like your mum, he was in love with a Gryffindor, Harry's mum. That's why he did everything, his love for her."

She nodded. "Harry told me. It's kind of romantic. Unrequited lost love like that."

"If you had met Snape, you'd never think him capable of it, but somehow, yeah."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your story. What does this place have to do with what you and Fred were doing?"

"Well the Snitch does what it wants to do and the little shit took off out of the pitch where we'd been lookin' for it and came this way. Fred managed to catch it by finally leaping off his broom and landing over in that meadow over there. Scared the bloody hell out of me when he did it too. But that was Fred, I was more the long time planner, he was more the on the go thinker. Instinct and all that."

She nodded, not wanting to interrupt when he spoke of his lost twin.

"Anyways, we found this place and it was kind of our place to get away from it all. Relax. Doing pranks and all is fun, but sometimes a break is needed. We'd sneak out of the castle and come here."

It was then that Kate made two realizations. First, that the only other person who'd ever been here with George before had been his twin. It had been their secret place and now he was sharing it with her. Second and even more staggering was the realization that George had come to Hogwarts for the first time since the battle that had killed his brother. Hermione had told her that the surviving twin hadn't been back to the school since the battle and had indeed refused vehemently. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts and drama that she hadn't recognized that huge fact.

She must have been showing the shock on her face because George gave her a confused look. "What is it love?"

She felt a bit choked up at the sweet and selfless gesture from the ginger wizard and without words simply let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his lean waist, hugging him tightly and resting her head on his chest. It took him a second to react but he hugged her back, even going so far as to gently stroke her hair.

 **George's POV**

George was at a bit of a loss for words as the American witch had just silently hugged him. He wondered if it was just because she needed it and he'd been the one who'd taken her away from everyone back at the Burrow and held her as she cried the first day she met everyone. Something told him though that she might have realized that this was his first time back at the school since losing Fred.

When he'd seen the article in the Prophet, his first instinct was to go and check on the gentle witch, just the pictures alone of what she'd done with her magic from an aerial shot having to be devastating to her. He'd been trying to encourage her in his letters to embrace her magic, partly of his own doing but also at the request of Harry. The Man Who Conquered had been having a tough time trying to get Kate to use her magic without fear of what could happen.

No, that wasn't true.

His first instinct had been to put together a very lovely gift for Miss Rita Skeeter, involving dung bombs and an Everlasting Charm so she'd always be covered in shite like the garbage she wrote. He hated how she felt no remorse for going after innocents, even going back to the days of the Tri-Wizard Tournament when her article about Hermione and Harry had led the muggleborn to get hate letters bordering on death threats for her supposed relationship with Harry.

Who'd have realized that it would only take about 10 years for the two to realize how good they were together after all?

But it wasn't until he'd stepped out the floo at the Three Broomsticks that he'd realized that he was really planning on going to Hogwarts. To the place where he'd lost Fred. The place he'd vow never to return to.

For a very brief moment he'd almost turned around and gone back to his flat above the shop to just write a comforting letter rather than go see Kate in person.

But two things happened.

One, he could almost hear Fred making chicken noises in his ear and threatening to indeed turn him into a chicken if he didn't man the fuck up and go help the girl who needed a friend more than ever at that moment. He needed to be the Gryffindor he'd been sorted as all those years ago.

Then he saw two wizards looking at the very same article that'd sent him right to his floo. They'd been shaking their heads, muttering about how such a dangerous witch should've been left in America for the Yanks to deal with, no matter who her parents had been.

That had made up his mind.

Now looking down at the woman in his arms, he was glad he made the decision and could imagine Fred telling him it was nice not to have a chicken for a twin, such a mess with the feathers and all. "Kate?" He questioned finally.

"You haven't been here for 7 years. You said you'd never come back to Hogwarts. But you came today." She looked up at him with wide eyes. "I don't understand. Why?"

"Because the past is the past. You needed a friend." He paused. "A desperately handsome, brilliant friend you could probably get away with molesting, if you so desired."

He was rewarded with a roll of the eyes and a snort, followed by a soft giggle. "So when is this guy showing up?"

He laughed. "Cheeky minx." He gave her a squeeze before reluctantly pulling away. "Come on, I brought lunch. We can have a picnic."

 **Kate's POV**

"So before everything happened, was there a bloke or two you fancied? Back in the States?"

Kate furrowed her brow, translating the English slang in her head. "Is that your way of asking if I had a boyfriend before my death was faked for the muggle authorities?"

George's face flushed a little and Kate couldn't help but notice his remaining ear get a little red. "Yeah. I guess?"

She shrugged. "No, not as such."

She watched as he furrowed his brow. "No?"

"Guys never really seemed attracted to me. I dunno. It's not really something I think too much about." And it wasn't something she'd ever really worried much about. Though recently a certain ginger wizard had been finding a way into her thoughts more often than not.

"I never knew that American Muggle men were all blind. Must be terribly inconvenient."

Now she was confused at the sparkle in his eye. What was he talking about? "Huh?"

"I'm just saying, they'd have to be blind not to be attracted to someone like yourself. It's the only explanation, really."

She felt her cheeks flush and she couldn't help but duck her head in embarrassment at the ginger's flirting. George thought she was attractive? Or was he just trying to make her feel better?

"And don't you try telling yourself I'm just saying things to make you feel better." He nudged her with his foot and when she looked up, he had a pseudo-stern look on his face. "I won't lie to you."

Just then she was more concerned with his ability to read her so easily than she was with any deceit.

 **George's POV**

It was Kate's gasp of surprise that drew George from his relaxed zoning out and he turned to see a pair of patronus' bounding toward them. He immediately recognized Harry's stag and Hermione's otter. He didn't say anything but instead watched Kate's reaction as the otter reached her first. She was in awe of them both and her eyes were bright, almost like a child as she followed the otter as it swam through the air around her playfully before moving to float next to the stag, which bowed it's head to her.

Harry's voice came from the stag. "I hope you two aren't far away. We need you to come back to the school. We have a few visitors."

The stag faded and then the otter spoke in the same echoing tone but in Hermione's voice. "Harry made that sound ominous, but it isn't. It's some people who are just concerned about you Kate. Hurry back."

The otter faded and Kate turned to George. "Those were amazing. Were they.." her face scrunched up as she thought of the word. "Patronuses? Patroni?"

George couldn't help but chuckle. "Patronus, yes."

"Do you have one?"

He nodded. "It hasn't been the easiest spell for me, but let me try." And by not the easiest he meant one that he hadn't attempted since before the last time he'd been to the castle. But for her, he'd give it a shot.

He concentrated on the happiest thoughts he could. Opening the shop with Fred, pranking Finch, little Teddy saying his name as "Unka Orge". "Expecto Patronum!" He declared and from the silvery mist that came from his wand, his familiar duck billed platypus emerged, swimming through the air much like Hermione's otter.

Well he'd be buggered. It'd been easier than he'd thought.

What happened next he knew would be one of the happy memories he would use for casting the charm.

Kate laughed. Not a chuckle and not a soft giggle, but a full on laugh. In the few weeks he'd known her, he had yet to hear her sound so happy and it filled his heart. The fact that he was the cause of it and it was happening in the secret grotto he'd found with Fred made it all the better.

"Oh George! He's wonderful!" She held out her hand and the platypus waddled through the air to her and nuzzled her hand, wiggling it's stubby tail. "Aww he likes me!"

"Of course he does, love." George couldn't help but grin, seeing the happiness in her eyes. Merlin, she was even more beautiful when she was happy. "Think he suits me?"

"Very much!" She giggled as the platypus began to swim around again, this time on his back. "That is the perfect animal for you!"

"Thanks ever so." He said, letting the platypus fade away. He stood up and held out his hands to her. "Come on love. Don't want to worry your professors, do we?"

She put her small hands in his and let him pull her to standing. "They'd do it anyway. It's kinda nice." She paused. "Thank you for this George. You really turned my whole mood around. I haven't laughed like that in the longest time. Was a little afraid…you know, that I wouldn't be able to again."

He couldn't help what he did next. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. "It was my pleasure, kitten. Anytime you want a laugh, you send for me."

When he pulled back, she was looking up at him with wide and vaguely confused eyes. "Kitten?"

He smiled with a shrug. Time to try and brush it off as just a regular old nickname. It was too soon for anything else. "Kate, cat, kitten."

She smiled back at him. "Ok, that works."

"Come on, let's see who your visitors are. I'll bet you 5 galleons that one of them is my mother."


	18. Chapter 18

**Kate's POV**

When they walked into the apartment, they found the common room to be a bit tense. On one couch, sat Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. On the other, Molly and Arthur Weasley and a rather red faced Ron. Standing nearby and cautiously watching the two couches were Harry, Hermione and Remus.

"Well this is a party if I ever saw one!" George announced. "So glad to attend! Where are the drinks?"

Kate watched as the trio of Weasleys all dropped their jaws in shock at seeing George at Hogwarts. "Georgie? You came here?" Molly spoke with a tremor in her voice.

"Yes Mum. Kate needed her favorite ginger wizard. Here I am."

Arthur stood up, walked over and without hesitation, hugged his son fiercely. "I am so very proud of you son."

Kate couldn't blame the man and was still in awe of the fact that George faced his demons in terms of returning to the place where his twin died because he was concerned for her.

"Thanks Dad. You know Fred would've never let me live it down if I chickened out." George hugged his father back with a smile.

Arthur let out a watery laugh. "That is true. No doubt hex you with feathers."

"Kate, are you alright?" Both of the mothers in the room said almost in unison before looking at each other in a kind of awkward confusion.

"I'm okay." She said with a nod. "I wasn't but George kidnapped me and we went for a fly."

"He kidnapped you?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow, his voice curious.

"Tossed her over his shoulder and ignored her threats of telling his mother if he didn't put her down." Harry said with a snicker as George handed him his Firebolt. "Was quite amusing actually."

"What did you think of your first broom ride?" Arthur asked, a proud hand still on George's shoulder.

"Terrifying at first. But I knew I was safe with George."

"If that's not the sign of a Gryffindor, I don't know what is." Draco muttered with a bit of sarcastic good humor, a hint of an amused smile on his lips.

"You shut up Malfoy! Who the hell invited you here anyway?" Ron yelled.

"Whoa, calm down Ron!" Harry said, moving to restrain Ron if he had to. He'd told Kate more than one story of how Ron's temper had a tendency to get the better of him. It had gotten to be old hat to deal with it.

"Draco and Cissy have an open invitation here, Ron. Draco was just being sarcastic. He didn't mean anything by it. You jumped to the wrong conclusion." Kate said quietly. He was really going to be like this today and make it about him? "I would appreciate you not disrespecting my guests."

Ron blinked in disbelief. "What? Do you know who they are? What they are? Bloody Slytherins! Waste of wizards!"

Both Narcissa and Draco jumped to their feet at the blatant insult. That made Kate take a step forward, in support of them. "Like my mother? She was a Slytherin too."

"Not like them! Bloody Death Eaters! Murdering, lying scum! How do we know you aren't apart of the people who attacked in the states?! How can you trust bloody damned murderers?!"

"That's enough!" Kate shouted at him, suddenly sick of his blind hatred and how it was threatening the first real happy moment she'd been able to have in weeks. Why did he have to try and ruin it? She'd been happy and now she just felt so angry and fed up with the bullshit that came from events that'd happened years earlier that no one wanted to let go of. "Just shut up! Shut up!"

Finally, silence. No one spoke.

"Kate? Pet, you need to calm down." Harry moved from where he'd been near Ron, toward her but cautiously, with his hands out in submission. "Okay?"

She was confused when she realized everyone was staring at her. Ron, who'd been angry just moments before was now a bit pale and took a step backwards.

"Why are you all looking at me funny?"

"Your eyes, Kate." Remus said softly, approaching her like Harry, slowly and non-threatening.

She turned her head and in a mirror mounted on a wall saw that instead of her normal blue eyes, they were a bright white and small flames licked out from the edges. It was the first time she'd seen what only had been described to her from those who'd seen her memory of the night of the attack. How could she see with no pupils or irises or anything? "Oh god." She gasped, her fingers hesitantly reaching up. A flame licked at the tips but she felt nothing. "Oh god." Her anger toward Ron turned into panic and fear. Not now. Not again!

"It's alright Kate." Narcissa spoke up, moving quickly and easily so she was looking at Kate in the mirror. Her blonde hair contrasted with Kate's dark. She gently put her hands on Kate's shoulders. There was no fear or hesitation on her face. "It's the Potential. It manifests with strong emotion. We just need to all calm down. Like you told me in your letters Harry has taught you."

"But my eyes!"

"Shh, child. Listen to me. Trust in me. You can do this. Close your eyes and concentrate on breathing. In and out. Breathe and relax. There is no reason to be upset or angry. There is no threat against you or anyone else in this room. Relax. Breathe."

Kate closed her eyes tightly and concentrated on Narcissa's words, imagining the trunks that Harry had described and picturing putting packages of magic inside them. She tried to focus on how seeing the Patronus' of her new friends had made her feel. Harry's noble stag with Hermione's otter as a companion. George's playful platypus. The way George had put aside his own comfort to try and help her. How Flippy was so happy to just make a bed.

"Open your eyes Kate. It's alright." Arthur's voice came from her left.

She opened her eyes and found they were their normal blue again. Narcissa gave her a soft smile in the reflection of the mirror. "Well done."

Well done? She'd almost lost control, all because she got defensive over Ron's attitude. Could what happened in Hawaii happen again simply from a fit of rage? What if she wasn't able to calm down next time? She felt herself trembling with the strain of it. "I…I need..I just…"

"Let's sit down." Narcissa put a gentle arm around her and led her to the couch, urging her to sit down. "Draco, something to drink, please." She instructed her son.

"What would you like?" Draco asked softly. No doubt he wanted to keep her calm so her eyes wouldn't light up again. He wasn't afraid but seemed hesitant to do anything that might upset her. She couldn't blame him.

"Umm, water is okay."

He lifted his wand and conjured first a glass and then filled it with water streaming clear from the tip of his wand. "Here." He pressed the cold glass into her hands, making sure she had it before he pulled back his hands. "Okay?" His gray eyes which had been so fierce just moments before thanks to Ron were softer now.

She nodded. "Yeah. Thank you." She took a long sip. "It's good."

He gave her the slightest small smile. She realized that with the amount of former enemies in the room, he didn't want to show anything that could be construed as weakness or anything that would cause a near incident like a few minutes before.

"Now why don't we talk like we are all mature and civilized people." Remus said, his gentle voice clashing with the angry glare he gave to Ron.

"I'm sorry." Kate said, holding the glass of water with both hands. "I didn't mean to scare anyone by losing my temper. I'm not...like that."

"No apologies, darling. You had every right to be angry at my rude son. Ronald Weasley, you apologize this instant!" Molly said with a stern voice that held no room for compromise. "To Kate and to the Malfoys!"

"Mum!" Ron whined childishly, near pouting despite the shock in his voice.

"They've been nothing but polite and kind to her, Ron. You're the only one keeping up the old hatreds." Hermione said softly with Harry looking at her with a proud kind of love. It was deserved considering the grudge the witch could have for the Malfoys given she'd been tortured in their parlor. "It's been a long time since the war. Move on and grow up."

"Well said, Granger." Draco said with a little bit of shock on his face. "I mean, Hermione. Thank you."

Now it was Hermione's turn to be a little shocked. "Oh umm, of course, Ma…Draco."

Everyone turned their attention to Ron who looked to be struggling with himself. No doubt the exchange between his ex-girlfriend and Draco didn't help. "I'm sorry." He muttered finally. It was obvious that he really wasn't.

"And that's pretty much all you'll get out of stubborn old Ronniekins." George said with a roll of his eyes, stating what everyone was thinking. He stepped over and held out his hand to Narcissa. "Mrs Malfoy. I don't think we've ever formally met."

Kate watched as the older woman shook the ginger's hand. "Mr. Weasley. I appreciate the concern you've shown for Kate, on behalf of her mother."

"No, that's Mr. Weasley." George nodded toward his father. "I'm just plain old George." He paused. "I'm just glad to be able to help."

Narcissa nodded with a smile, releasing his hand after a moment. "George then."

"Hope you aren't expecting me to call you Draco, Malfoy." George held out his hand again. "Albino git."

"Not in the least, Weasley." Draco said with a somewhat friendly smirk as he shook George's hand. "Ginger ponce."

Kate couldn't help but beam up at George. He'd overcome his adversity to coming to Hogwarts and was showing that old house rivalries could be forgotten. Even the name calling had sounded friendly. He gave her a wink and moved to sit down in an empty armchair.

"I'm sure you all came today after seeing this morning's Prophet?" Remus spoke up.

"They received the loudest Howler I could manage!" Molly declared. "They have no sense of decency! To try and cause a scandal after what our poor Kate has been through without even showing respect for the loss of Liam and Jimmy!"

"But it was all true." Kate said from her seat, her heart warming a little at Molly calling her 'our Kate'. "I really did what they said. The picture isn't fake." She took another drink of the water. "I killed those men. I destroyed my house. That was all me."

"That doesn't matter Kate. It's how they presented those facts." Remus said in his ever gentle tone. "There was no need to make it as sensational as they did or to publish the photos at all. And Molly is quite right in their disrespect for your father and brother."

"And may I assume, that the Hogwarts Board of Governors meeting did not go well?" Draco spoke up. Kate remembered Draco mentioning that his father had had a seat on the board when he was at Hogwarts. Apparently the Malfoys had been quite affluent and more than influential for generations. That was until the war and Lucius' actions during it. It had been only thanks to Harry's influence that had prevented Draco and Narcissa not just from losing their wealth and home but from ending up in Azkaban.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry to say, no it didn't. They wouldn't listen to anything I had to say or to Remus. The Headmistress even spoke on Kate's behalf and I have a feeling she was fighting back the urge to turn them all into cat toys."

"How long will they give me to find somewhere to live?" Kate asked, not knowing what she was supposed to do now. She took another sip of the conjured water. She wondered if Draco had somehow put that calming spell Hermione had used on her a few times in the last couple weeks into the water. She was feeling much calmer.

"A week or two at most." Remus said, with a frustrated sigh that nearly matched Harry's as he ran his hand through his hair. "A few demanded you leave the school immediately."

She was surprised that they were giving her time to leave at all. "What changed their minds?"

"We threatened to have Hermione research the law against it." Harry said with a wicked looking smile.

"Nicely done, Potter." Draco said with a smirk.

"I'd almost say that's cruel, but those gits would deserve it." George added with a snort of amusement.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes at their teasing. "Just because I'm very thorough!"

"I'm thankful you are, Hermione." Kate said. "But where am I supposed to go? Are they sending me back to the States?" Would that leave her to the mercy of the monsters came after her?

"No, they can't do that. And more importantly, we won't allow them to." Arthur said firmly. "You can stay at the Burrow, you are always welcome there."

"And you are welcome at Malfoy Manor as well." Narcissa looked to Harry and Hermione. "You all are. It's much different now."

"That's very nice of you Arthur, Cissy, but I wouldn't feel right about it. Especially when I'm still learning control. The last thing you need is an uncontrolled witch in your homes." She didn't want to think what she could do to the Burrow if she lost control. Or to the Weasley family. And while still creepy, Malfoy Manor was nearly ancient in age. It would be horrible for it to be ruined because of her.

"I would prefer, that for her training, we find a location near to Hogwarts." Remus spoke up. "That way those of us who are teaching here at the school can more easily stop by."

"What about Hogsmeade?" George spoke up. "I'm in the process of setting up a new shop there and I've been looking for a decent flat. Why not just look for a house nearby? I wasn't really looking all that forward to living by myself."

"That would be a great idea!" Hermione said encouragingly. "But there'd be a no pranking rule!"

"As long as you can keep your snoring down to a minimum!" George quipped back.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Don't make me hex you."

"Hex the person who told me you snore like a bloody great hippogryph." George said, nodding toward a sullen Ron.

"Ronald!"

"I bloody well didn't!"

Kate hid the smile that was threatening behind her hand and Harry threw her a wink.

"Come on, be honest. Does she?" Draco murmured as the others discussed specifics. Remus and Arthur discussing security for the home while Harry and George brought up making sure it had the same Muggle repellent charm as Hogwarts, just in case.

Kate giggled and shook her head no. She turned her head to see Draco giving her that very slight smile again. "Even if she did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Damn Gryffindors." He muttered with the smile still on his lips, rolling his eyes with a mock exasperated tone in his voice.

"Ah, I'm only half. Maybe it's my Slytherin half that won't tell you for some cunning reason!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Not ashamed of Slytherin?"

"I have no reason to be. I'm not going to judge people based on something like that. You and your mom have been nothing but nice to me, why would I hold something like your house against you? Ron's a Gryffindor and a complete asshole, so it's not perfect either."

Draco smirked, obviously fighting an urge to laugh. "I appreciate it. Not many people think that way. Of course, I've noticed that particular fact about Weasel for years."

"Probably not the only one." She gave him a smile. She wondered how much Ron got away with because he was Harry's friend and was one of the heroes of the war.

"Why don't we adjourn and get something to eat? Mrs Malfoy, Draco, you are both welcome to come to The Burrow for a late lunch if you'd like." Arthur spoke up, almost shyly. Kate knew from George that there wasn't much love between the families, even to the point that Arthur had gotten into a physical altercation with Lucius.

"DAD!" Ron shouted, his outrage sparking up again.

"Ronald, you are welcome NOT to come if you are going to be rude and pigheaded." Arthur said, the stern tone not one that seemed to belong to him. "It's up to you."

"Then I'll find somewhere else to eat. I can't believe you are just going to have THEM over for tea. So easy to forget what Lucius did to Ginny or what their kind did to Fred or Tonks or even Mum's brothers!"

The group watched as Ron stormed out, slamming the portrait closed behind him.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Weasley. Perhaps we should postpone? I wouldn't want my son and I to be the cause of any unrest in your family." Narcissa spoke softly and almost sadly. Kate could understand, she probably had to deal with people who thought the same way Ron did for years, every day.

"Please, call me Arthur. Hermione was right. The past is the past. There's no way to find peace if we just keep fighting without reason. We'd really like you to come. My wife is quite the cook."

Narcissa smiled a little, looking to Draco who nodded. "Alright, but only if you call me Narcissa."

Arthur smiled and extended his hand. "Narcissa then."

Kate felt very proud of the man who'd been her father's best friend. As everyone started to get up to head out for the Headmistresses Floo, she walked over to Arthur. "Arthur, thank you. Really. It means a lot to me that you are trying to accept…the other side of my family's past. I guess that's the only way to say it. I know it's not easy."

Arthur's eyes were kind and he put his hand on her shoulder. "The important things are rarely easy. Just like controlling your magic. You did very well in calming down. I'm sorry Ron caused you to get upset."

"He has his reasons."

"He does. He's stubborn as a gnome with a potato, that one." He leaned in. "He gets that from his mother."

Kate smiled. "I'm sure."

He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come along now. Molly and I will want to see you do the accio you mentioned in your last letter!"

"Arthur…I…"

"Nevermind the pictures. Let's focus on the future. Alright?"

She nodded, reluctantly. "Okay."

 **George's POV**

George watched as Kate took another deep breath, her eyes focused on the item she was trying to accio, an apple. So far it had only wiggled on the table. He could tell she was getting frustrated.

As he was about to get up and give her some encouragement, he was shocked to see Malfoy do it first. He walked over to the chair she'd chosen to sit in for her show of her first spell and squatted down next to it. It was something to see Malfoy actually looking up at someone. He watched as she let out a sigh and looked down at Draco, quietly saying she didn't think she could do it. That she thought the first time might have been a fluke.

He couldn't see Malfoy's mouth to read his lips but instead watched Kate's face as she listened to whatever the blonde was murmuring to her. She closed her eyes, turning her head back toward the apple and Malfoy moved to stand behind her chair, leaning down to continue speaking into her ear.

George was very curious now. He looked to Harry and the younger wizard just shrugged with a look that said he was curious too.

When Malfoy stepped back, Kate took another deep breath and then opened her eyes. She raised her hand and crooked her fingers, not saying anything. As if she was silently telling the apple to 'come here'. The apple wiggled for a moment and then gracefully flew across the room and into her waiting hand.

The room erupted into supportive cheers and Kate had a relieved grin on her face as she held the apple aloft before tossing it to Malfoy who actually had a full on smile on his face. George waited till his parents hugged her and then Narcissa, who announced how proud she was of Kate doing the spell both wandlessly and silently, before he stepped forward.

"Pretty impressive, witch."

"Thanks. Took long enough."

"What'd Malfoy say to you?"

She smiled. "That I was thinking too much. That I needed to relax and just visualize what I wanted."

"Sounds like it worked."

"Yeah. I guess it did." She paused and looked behind him to the left and smiled. "Wow, look at that."

George turned to see Remus shaking Malfoy's hand and clapping him on the shoulder with the other hand. "Well considering that technically they are in laws, I guess it would be a good thing if they got along."

"That's right. Remus' wife was Draco's cousin?"

"Yep. I don't think they ever met. Andromeda's family kicked her out when she married a Muggleborn."

"But since all the Blacks are gone and so is Draco's dad, there's nothing keeping Narcissa from her sister anymore, right?"

George nodded. "It's just sad that neither of them got to know Tonks. She was a spitfire. Maybe Malfoy wouldn't have been such a prat if he'd had his cousin around, you know?"

"Or if his father hadn't been the way he was. Something tells me this is the real Draco."


	19. Chapter 19

**Kate's POV**

"So what do you think of the house?"

Kate turned on the patio where she'd been taking in the large backyard that led off onto woods to see George standing in the doorway, leaning up against the door jam. She liked how he seemed to make himself seem comfortable and at ease wherever he was but in reality he was always ready for nearly any contingency. Something that held over from the days of the war she guessed. "I like it. It seems like it would be the right house. It's certainly big enough and it's out of the way so we don't have to worry about neighbors. I'd like to get Harry and Hermione's opinions too."

The house was a wizarding house, so it looked smaller from the outside than it actually was. It would be considered a mansion by muggle standards from the interior. But her tour of Malfoy Manor made her realize that by wizarding standards, it was just a house. It had a large kitchen with large windows that Kate wondered if Flippy would like since there were no windows in the Hogwarts kitchens. Most of the rooms were large and there were six bedrooms, all with attached bathrooms. She liked that it was private but not isolated. It was about the same distance from Hogwarts that it was to Hogsmeade.

George nodded. "That can be easily done."

"I guess Harry would have to make sure the house is defendable, or something." There was the worry that whoever had attacked in America would come for her here. Being at Hogwarts had pretty much given her protection with no worry. Now, there was worry.

"We can set up wards and such love. Nothing to worry about there."

She nodded. "It's kinda big, but I like that there's plenty of room in case we have guests or something."

"The master bedroom is something else. Do you know how you'd want to decorate it?"

"Wouldn't really be up to me. I think Harry and Hermione should have that room."

George blinked at her with a raised brow. He hadn't expected her to say that. "But it's your house."

"No, it's our house. All of us. And since they are sharing a room, I thought it only right that they have the biggest one. That is, unless you want it?" She wasn't sure how the wizarding world did house purchases, but something told her that they'd all chip in. Harry was wealthy thanks to what his parents and his godfather Sirius had left him and Hermione had money from her parents as well as the reward from when she got her Order of Merlin. She'd quietly mentioned at the Burrow that she had it socked away for something like purchasing a house. George, of course, had his store that was doing insanely well. And from what she was told of the amazing riches she'd only really glimpsed inside her family vault at Gringotts, she had nearly as much money as all of them combined thanks to the ancient lineage of both her parents.

George grinned and stepped forward, his eyes full of flirt and promise as he leaned over to speak in her ear. "Only if you are offering to be my teddy bear, love."

She felt her cheeks flush.

"There's a lot of things we'd need to consider, but I like this house the best of the few we've seen. Why don't we see if Harry and Hermione like it and then we can go from there?"

"Alright. Sound reasoning."

 **Remus POV**

Remus stepped into the soon to be vacant quarters for Kate at Hogwarts to find her sitting at the study area, staring off into space. She was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed anyone had entered the room. This wouldn't do. He understood she was upset about being forced to leave Hogwarts because of what had happened in America, but she needed to stay on her guard. Not to mention the potential for a loss of control if she wasn't paying attention.

"Kate?"

She jumped. "Oh! Hi Remus. I didn't mean to be rude. Did you just get here?"

He nodded, walking over. "I would ask if you were reading something interesting but I'll wager you haven't been able to concentrate."

She sighed and closed the tome, An Introductory Guide to Potions, sitting back in the chair. "You'd win that bet."

"Well, why don't we go for a walk? The castle is so large, I think few people get to see all of it's sights even if they spend 7 years here."

She looked away. "I don't know if I should. They don't even want me here, I don't think I should be gallivanting around."

"Kate." He said softly, squatting down next to her chair. "I can sympathize with your predicament. I truly can. No one beyond a few professors and a few students had any idea about my furry problem, as James termed it, when I was a student here. Not many know about it now. I would have never been allowed to attend Hogwarts, or any wizarding school had anyone known that I was a werewolf."

She looked down at him, her eyes confused. "I don't understand. What about your scars?"

He smiled. "Excellent point. How would I have hidden that?"

She furrowed her brow and he could instantly see her mother's face making the same expression as she worked on trying to improve the Wolfsbane potion for him. "Umm, the same way George hides his lack of an ear?"

He nodded. "Very good. I had glamours casted on me so no one could see my scars unless I wanted them to or they knew about what I was. The Shrieking Shack and the Whomping Willow were created so I'd have a place to go for my transformations and any inquiries about my losing days each month was attributed to a reoccurring case of Fleeting Fever."

"What's that?"

"A made up illness that your mother came up with. She was very protective of me." He smiled faintly, thinking of Rose's gentle ways. "Come with me. I promise no one will say anything about you walking around the castle with me."

He watched as she sighed. He knew she was fighting internally with the desire to just stay hidden away and safe from any potential problems. He'd fought that battle all his life. "Okay."

 **Kate POV**

"Umm, hello, Headmaster Snape?" Kate said shyly, approaching the portrait of a rather tortured looking and dour middle aged man. Remus had thought it would be a good idea for Kate to meet the man, such as it was, while she was still in residence at Hogwarts. He'd been very close to her mother apparently and her father had cared for him too. But somehow, he'd managed to go dark side or whatever it was called when a wizard decided to follow a madman like Voldemort. Snape hadn't even been 40 when he died but his difficult life showed.

"Please call me Professor. My tenure as Headmaster was not something I prefer to boast of." The man drolled. "You look rather familiar, your name?"

"Kate Baylor, sir. My father was one of your professors?"

The man of the portrait blinked and raised an eyebrow intrigued. "You're Liam's daughter?"

She nodded. "Yes sir. I understand you were one of my father's favorite students?"

"I was one of the less stupid ones. As for favorites, he had his Marauders." He spat the name of the group of pranksters out like a curse.

"But he would defend you. My mother too. She was a Slytherin, like you."

"Indeed she was. I must express my condolences for her passing. I'm sure you've been told the true story of what happened rather than the story your father was no doubt forced to tell you?"

She nodded. "Yes. Were….were you there when it happened?" She knew that he'd just begun as a Deatheater after graduating from Hogwarts and wouldn't become a double agent until after Lily Potter was killed which was half a year after her birth and her mother's forced suicide. She'd learned of him from not only Harry, but the Malfoys and Remus as well. Minerva would only say that she wished she had been kinder to him and more trusting.

The portrait Snape looked away and she could swear he was struggling for control. Could this creation of paint on canvas really remember events that the real Snape experienced? "Indeed."

"And…you just…stood there?" Part of her wanted to be angry with him. Her mother had shown him nothing but kindness and support and he just stood there and watched? What kind of person did that?

He sighed, even though as a portrait, he didn't have to breath. "Miss Baylor, you must realize that had I attempted anything as foolish as to protect her or even your grandparents, it would have only led to my own torture and death. I will admit, I wanted to. It was my first true moment of doubt in the Dark Lord. Your mother was very kind to me at a difficult time in my life."

Kate nodded. "And she told you not to help her?" Part of her was angry now, didn't her mother want to live and return to her family? But she knew, deep down that once she'd been captured, there was no way. Could she have known that returning to England was a one way trip?

Portrait Snape nodded. "She looked in my direction and gave the barest shake of her head. I believe she knew her fate once she returned from America. There was no way the Dark Lord would release either her or her parents. It was her way of protecting you all as well as contrition for the death of your father's parents."

It was a bit strange to have a talking portrait practically read your mind.

"But how was she supposed to know that Lucius was listening or that Voldemort would kill them?"

"She didn't. I never said all her motivations were logical." He paused. "May I assume that your presence here means that the Phoenix Potential has found release?"

Kate gasped. This portrait or should she say the man that the portrait represented had known much more than she expected. "How….how do you…"

"I'm not stupid, Miss Baylor. The fact that the Dark Lord was so interested in you as a newborn and how desperate your parents and grandparents were to protect you, it was quite simple to deduce. Who is training you in witching ways?"

"Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, sir. As well as a few other professors and your godson, believe it or not."

"Draco?"

"Yes sir. I was having difficulty with Accio after the first time I did it, but he talked me through it. Narcissa has been helpful as well."

"I am not surprised. Without Lucius' taint upon their lives, they can be the individuals they want to be." He paused. "And how is Mr. Potter?"

"He's good. He's been so patient with teaching me and everything. He's an Auror now but took a leave of absence when I arrived to help teach me. Hermione too. I'm sure it's been frustrating since I've been here for weeks and only just managed my first spell. Neither of them have said a word though."

"I'm sure Miss Granger has been a good influence on him, but what patience he has, he inherited from his mother."

"Would you mind if I visited you again, Professor? I'm trying to learn as much as I can about who my parents really were. Remus said that when I start learning about potions, that you can help teach me because we can temporarily bring your portrait to our new house outside Hogsmeade."

"That would be acceptable." He paused. "You are not residing at Hogwarts? It would be the safest place for you, given that those who came for you in America are no doubt not about to give up."

She looked down, not wanting to think about having to leave the caste or the fact that she was still in danger. "I was asked to leave, Professor. A reporter did an article and published a picture of what I did back home. It convinced the Board that I was unstable and a danger to the students."

Snape's eyes looked both angry and resigned. "They are damned ignorant slugs. The castle is more than mere brick and mortar. It has absorbed so much magic that I don't dare imagine anything could destroy it. If there was a danger, Dumbledore or your father would have made arrangements. It is more than sufficient to protect both you and the students. It survived Potter and the bloody Weasleys."

Kate couldn't help but giggle. "You make a good point, sir." She shrugged. "But I don't trust myself and I don't want to make the school a target. Besides, the house is very nice and private. It will be warded and protected and everything."

Snape nodded. "You have much to learn, Miss Baylor. Are you prepared?"

Wasn't that the question of the year?

"I…I don't know. I'm afraid to use my magic. I don't want to hurt anyone…not again." She paused. "When…when they came for me and killed Daddy and Jimmy…I lashed out and killed four men and destroyed my house and everything around it. I wasn't even trying."

"I see. It is understandable you would react in grief and anger. You sound remorseful for punishing the men who killed your father and brother."

"I didn't punish them, I reduced them to ashes without even trying. I'm more upset about actually killing people. I'm not upset those particular men are dead."

"Very good. And you realize that both your father and James knew what would happen?"

She looked down at the floor. "Yes. Doesn't make it any easier. It's still my fault."

"No it isn't. No more than it was Potter's fault that his parents were killed by the Dark Lord or Miss Granger's parents were murdered. Your father made his decisions and your brother was a smart boy, he understood. Sacrificing yourself for those you love is a noble thing, do not take away from their actions."

She nodded. Of course that would be the lesson he learned the hard way from Lily Potter. In a way, when he became a double agent to avenge her, he would end up sacrificing himself for both her and Harry. "Thank you Professor."

* * *

"Flippy!" Kate called out into the empty common room, finally able to not jump when the old elf appeared in front of her.

"Miss Kate needs Flippy?"

Kate smiled. "Yes, Flippy. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Miss Kate can always talk to Flippy. What is Miss Kate wanting to talk about?"

"You know how I'm being forced to leave Hogwarts because of how my power manifested back in the States, right?"

The elf nodded, her wrinkly ears bobbing. "Is not fair. Miss Kate had no control. They should let you stay. Stupid wizards!"

She smiled at the elf's loyalty. "It's alright Flippy. George, Harry and Hermione and I are going to live in a house in Hogsmeade. And before you ask, it's going to be very well protected."

The elf nodded again.

"I wanted to ask what you wanted to do. I mean, it was easy enough I guess for you to help me out when I was living here but soon I won't be. Do you want to stay at the school? Will I be able to call for you from Hogsmeade? I'd like to have you with us. I like the stories you've told me about my dad and Jimmy."

The elf's eyes grew wide. "Miss Kate, Flippy goes wherever you go. You is my mistress. I belong to you, not Hogwarts. It is not an elf thing to make such a choice."

She blinked and remembered what she'd been told about house elves. "Okay Flippy. I just know you've been here for a very long time. I didn't want to just assume, you know? It's still a bit strange to me, to think of you as being my bonded servant."

"Flippy is knowing this. Master Liam told Flippy that Miss would have a hard time learning witching ways. Flippy can help, like Harry Potter and Professor Remus. Flippy will keep your new house clean and cook meals too. Flippy is a very good elf. Flippy has missed having her family to care for."

Kate couldn't help but reach out to the elf, putting her hand on the creature's tiny shoulder. "I know that my dad and Jimmy missed you too Flippy. If there was a way they could have brought you with us when they ran, they would have. You know that, don't you?"

The elf's eyes watered. "Flippy knows. Flippy's heart is sad to think of Master Liam and Master Jimmy. But Flippy is proud and happy to be with Miss Kate."

"I'm proud and happy to be with you Flippy. It's important you know that you aren't a servant to me. You are my friend and the closest thing to family I have right now, okay? And if there is anyway I can help you, you tell me, alright?"

With that the elf let out a wail and threw herself at Kate. She managed to move so she was hugging the elf, who couldn't even get her tiny arms around Kate all the way. "Shh. It's okay Flippy. We're together okay? We'll take care of each other, just like Daddy wanted."


	20. Chapter 20

**Kate POV**

"So Draco, everyone has said that you and your mom have been all but recluses since the war." Kate asked as they walked along the gardens at Malfoy Manor. It was hard to believe that just a few short years ago, one of the most evil wizards in existence had made this place his home and that Hermione had been tortured here. She'd never imagined gardens like this or that she'd ever be walking through them, let alone be in England. Narcissa and Draco had invited her to visit before they had left the Burrow the night before, both with covered dishes that Molly had insisted on giving them.

"And?"

"Well, what did you do?" She pushed gently. She couldn't help but be curious. From what she'd been told, his personality was completely different from what it had been. Something told her that not having his evil father around forcing darkness on him was a big influence. He could finally be his own man. He didn't seem like the boy that had been such a bully in the stories she was told. In fact, far from it.

"A bit of this and that." He said softly. They stopped walking and sat down on a bench, shaded by a large willow. She was confused by the need for shade given that the sun seemed to have stayed behind in Hawaii from her experience. "I graduated via tutors since I wasn't exactly wanted at any wizarding school, especially Hogwarts. I achieved my potions mastery as well."

Kate nodded. He'd thrown himself into his studies. She'd been torn about doing the same considering how much she needed to learn and how afraid she was to learn it. She had to learn about a whole new world and it was both daunting and a little exciting. "Everyone says you are a different person now."

He shrugged, a slight smirk on his face. "You mean not a total wanker?"

"That's almost word for word what Harry said." She teased with a smile.

"Yes, well, I was a total wanker back in the day. A fool as well."

"That wasn't your fault. That was your dad and Voldemort. You were a child." She put her hand on his arm.

He was silent. Then he got up and she followed his lead, taking his arm as they began to walk once more.

"Did you become a potions master for your godfather?" She asked after the silence became too much. She'd always had an issue with silences, nearly anxious about it usually.

He nodded. "He made me appreciate the art of it."

"Hermione's been teaching me about the basics but we haven't done an actual potion yet. Like how to prepare things, the equipment. Maybe you could come over when we do? It'd be nice to have a potions master there."

"I'm sure Granger can teach you just as well as I could. Better even."

"But she didn't have the favor or extra teaching of your godfather. I talked to his portrait. He was interested to know that you were helping me with my magic."

Draco looked confused.

"Remember? With the apple? I couldn't have done that without you talking me through it."

"Potter taught you how to do that. You were just nervous and understandably stressed after that rubbish in The Prophet."

"But that took a long time. Your coaching took minutes. I've applied it again and again, it's getting easier for me because now I know to not think about it so much. Don't discount what you helped me do."

He shook his head. "So when do you move into the new home? Mother said that you were going to call it The Nest?"

She knew he was trying to change the subject, so she let him. With a smile, she nodded. "Soon. I figure, a phoenix is a bird of sorts, so home should be a nest. Do you like it?"

"It sounds homey. Similar to The Burrow, the Weasley home."

"That's right. Flippy and some of her elf friends from the school are doing the actual moving for us. She's personally moving Jimmy's room into the basement and we're going to ward it like my dad had gotten done in Hawaii." She looked away. "Just in case."

This time, Draco initiated the contact, resting his hand on top of hers on top of his arm. "You didn't know what was going on, you were enraged and terrified." He and his mother had both watched her Pensive memory. Narcissa had been nearly inconsolable after, having seen her godson as a grown man, die before her eyes. "You have more control now. You're coming to grips with your heritage and your power."

She nodded. "Will you and your mom come to the housewarming we're going to have? I'd really like you there."

"I don't know, Kate. It was kind of Mr. Weasley to invite us to the Burrow last week and all, but all things considered, I doubt many of Potter's friends or the others would really want us there."

"I want you there." She said, stopping and moving her hand over his, gripping gently for emphasis. "Give them a chance and they'll give you one. You are my friend. I want you and your mom there." She looked into his troubled eyes. "Please?"

He sighed. "Fine. Alright."

* * *

"Are you alright, Kate?"

She looked up to see Arthur ambling over, taking a seat next to her on the bench overlooking the pond. She realized that the first day she met George, this was probably where he'd been taking her when she'd had her little breakdown. She was still a bit embarrassed about how she lost control in front of someone who was, at the time, a complete stranger. It was strange to think that this new life of hers was still only weeks old. She'd needed some fresh air after watching Flippy and her elf friends begin moving her meager possessions to the new house. She didn't like thinking about just why she was being made to move. Somehow, she'd managed the Floo on her own and had had a nice chat with Molly before wandering out here at the older woman's behest to explore and actually get some time to herself.

She'd lost track of just how long she'd been sitting out by the pond and wondered if Molly had sent Arthur out to look for her.

"I'm okay. It's peaceful here. Quiet."

"Yes, isn't it though? Harry mentioned that you like to sit out by the Black Lake when you do your meditations or in the morning. You are always welcome to come here if you like."

"Thank you." She rather enjoyed sitting by the Black Lake but knew that until she had more control over her magic, the Hogwarts Governors wouldn't appreciate her being there.

"Your parents both enjoyed sitting out here as well. I'm sure your brother would have too. At the time, he and Bill were more occupied with trying to figure out new ways to wage warfare on the garden gnomes."

Kate smiled a little, picturing her parents sitting on the bench overlooking the pond at sunset. Maybe her father talking about whatever troubles Harry's dad and the other Marauders had gotten into or discussing what house they thought Jimmy would be sorted into.

"You and Molly don't really talk about my mom much. Did you all not get along?"

Arthur shook his head. "Oh, your mother was a lovely woman. You have to realize that in the wizarding world, especially with Purebloods, there is no end to politics, either publicly or privately. Families aligned themselves with each other and against others and it was always changing. Do you understand?"

Kate nodded.

"The Weasley family has never been a rich one. I've been very blessed with the success of my children. We're an ancient line, but not an important one. And we've been established blood traitors for many years, long before the First Wizarding War. Now, your mother's family, the Magnans, they were just as ancient but as far from blood traitors as one can be without waging war on muggles."

Kate nodded. "So they wouldn't have accepted me being friends with or being taught by Hermione because she's muggleborn?"

He shook his head. "Oh no. Even Harry would have been an issue because his mother was muggleborn. I know that your grandparents had a great deal of issue with your mother caring for Remus regularly."

"Because he's a werewolf?"

"Exactly. Your mother's family was of the mindset that werewolves should be eradicated as a threat to wizardingkind. Until recently, with the efforts of our Hermione, has the wizarding world begun to think differently."

Kate closed her eyes. "They were bigots like Voldemort."

Arthur rested his hand on her arm. "Not exactly. They'd never known any werewolves or muggleborns themselves so it was easier to believe they themselves were superior. They didn't advocate violence. Your grandparents were rather progressive in their own way and your mother, thanks to Liam's influence, was even more so. Unlike many purebloods, they were able to see that things were changing, whether they liked it or not."

"So was my dad's family prejudiced too? I'm so confused."

The elder Weasley chuckled and gave her arm a squeeze. "It's very complicated. The Baylors were very political as a family. Many of them were Slytherins, which is why your father had no issue with your mother being of that house."

"So they used their political skill to keep their status while not having to go along with the views other purebloods had about purity?"

"Yes! Exactly. What a brilliant girl! You get that from your mother I wager. Quick as a whip she was." He gave her a smile. "And you are as beautiful as she was as well. It shows in your smile."

Kate shrugged, feeling her cheeks warm. Arthur was a sweetheart. "What do I get from my dad then?"

"Your heart, my dear girl. Your father was one of the most caring hearts, most loyal, most brave. Your instinct and your ability to learn and adapt, those are your father's traits."

She nodded. "So what house would that have put me in? Remus says he thinks Jimmy might have ended up in Ravenclaw."

"Yes, that sounds about right. I might be a little biased, but something tells me you might have been sorted as a Gryffindor."

"But that's the house of bravery and courage." She sighed. "I don't feel brave or courageous."

"You don't have to feel it to be it."

They were quiet before Kate spoke up again. "So my mother was raised to think that your family were blood traitors, so she wasn't very close to you as a result?"

Arthur laughed. "Partly. Well done on getting me back on subject. I do get off track! Your mother was raised a certain way with certain beliefs, much like young Draco. Your father had grown up with a less isolated childhood so he was more open to new ideas and people. It was difficult for your mother to come to grips with the idea that what she'd been taught and what her parents had been taught, was wrong."

"So my dad convinced her?"

"In his way. Your mother was also very bright and made many realizations herself. Your father raved to me one day about how Rose had insisted on a trip into Muggle London after he'd asked her how she could be prejudiced against a people and culture she'd never met or experienced."

"And that trip made a difference?"

"Oh very much so. And then it was just taking the chance to get to know some muggleborns and the like. I think she realized that if she'd stuck to what she'd been taught, she would have never endd up with Liam or gained friends like Flitwick or Hagrid or even Remus and Lily."

"What made her change her mind about Remus?"

"I believe the fact that being a werewolf wasn't his choice, that it was forced upon him as a boy. That Remus is a gentle soul who wanted more than anything just to be a normal wizard."

"She took care of him?"

"Yes, quite often. She and your father worked with Horace Slughorn to try and improve the wolfsbane potion. Your father told me many times of how she would return from the Shrieking Shack in tears because of how injured Remus would be after his transformation."

"Is it still hard on him?" She remembered how tired he had looked after being gone a few days a week earlier. Perhaps to the Shrieking Shack?

"Yes, but the potion helps. I believe it was hardest for him after losing your parents and Harry's and thinking that Sirius had betrayed them. He was lost for many years."

"So was my mom like Narcissa?"

Arthur smiled. "Oh very much so. I'm happy to have gotten to know Narcissa better, something that would have never happened had Lucius been alive. She's a fine woman. Your mother was quite refined like Narcissa and fiercely protective of her family, which extended out to the Marauders. She was very intelligent and curious. A lady of the highest order."

"But I thought she wasn't close to your family?"

"Not while we were young, but after Jimmy was born and when Voldemort was on his first rise to power, she became more open and friendly."

"So how did my dad become friends with you, being considered a blood traitor? I mean, my grandparents didn't have an issue with it?"

Arthur shrugged. "Your father could have been a Slytherin. He had his parents thinking that I wasn't like other Weasleys. I never quite knew what he told them."

She nodded, thinking of her father as a boy, pulling a fast one on his parents. "How old were you when you met?"

"Oh very small. It was a few years before Hogwarts. There was a Ministry function, an outing for families. My father worked at the Ministry, in the same department as myself and your grandfather was rather influential in the Wizengamot, often acting as a prosecuting barrister."

"My grandfather was a lawyer?"

"Of a sort."

"And you met my dad at the outing?"

Arther nodded, a wistful look on his face. "There were some boys there who thought it would be quite sporting to throw me in some mud, perhaps bruise me up a bit, being from a blood traitor family and being poor besides. My best robes were far from the finery my children insist on providing now for Molly and myself. Your father, who'd come into his own rather early on with his magic, shoved them all in the water of the lake and then blamed it on an accidental burst of magic."

Kate smiled, thinking of her dad coming to the rescue of a boy he didn't know. "That sounds like him. He hated bullies." She paused. "That's why he helped form The Order, isn't it? Because he saw Voldemort as the worst kind of bully."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, you definitely have your mother's quick mind!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Kate POV**

"Thank you so much for inviting Draco and I to the housewarming, Kate. It means a great deal to both of us." Narcissa said softly as they sat with the other spectators watching those who had chosen to play a game of pick up Quidditch in the backyard. They'd had a wonderful outdoor picnic even though the weather was getting a bit chilly according to British standards. She'd been very pleased by the turnout. "I shall have to thank Harry and George for insisting that Draco play with them up there as well."

Kate smiled, thinking of the bewilderment when George had thrown a broom to Draco and told him that he was on his team. Called him mate as well. She knew that Draco would never admit it, but it would probably be a fond memory for him. "They've both seen that Draco is different from when they were in school together. And they know that I consider him to be a good friend, so why not try to put the past behind them?" She paused. "I guess he doesn't have very many friends?"

Narcissa shook her head sadly. "No. There are those who hold it against him for having a Dark Mark, like the youngest Mr. Weasley. Then there are those who hold it against him and myself for turning on V…Voldemort in the final battle."

"Well I'm not going to hold anything against either of you. You've been nothing but kind and welcoming to me." She said to the older woman, giving her hand a squeeze as they both turned to look up at the game being played.

Narcissa smiled and squeezed back. Kate couldn't help but feel some kind of small amount of normalcy coming into her life as long as one ignored the fact that she'd had to help buy a house because people were afraid of her magical powers. That was still something was would remain strange for a long time. That said, she was actually using it more in the few weeks since she'd been asked to leave Hogwarts. It was slow going but she thankfully had very patient teachers.

She watched the players zooming around and the back of her mind wondered about Ron. She hadn't really been very enthusiastic about including him at the homecoming after the last time she'd seen him and he'd made her so angry that her control on her magic had slipped. He seemed like one of those people who just did not let go of grudges or admit they were wrong. Even Ginny had been able to move past what had happened to her during her first year at Hogwarts because of Lucius Malfoy's actions with Tom Riddle's diary. Kate had pulled her aside when she arrived with her family and fiance to make sure she would be alright with the Malfoys being there. She'd smiled and thanked Kate for her concern but she held no real animosity toward them. It had been Lucius, not them.

Her eyes followed Ginny as she zoomed around as a Chaser on the same team as her stubborn brother who was playing Keeper opposite her fiance, Cormac. Her eyes moving to Ron, she saw him guarding the hoops that had been conjured and was confused by the smile he had on his face. His focus didn't seem to be on the game which she'd been told he was obsessed with and he had a very satisfied look on his face.

"Oh Merlin! Look out!" Remus called from his place on the grass a few feet away. A few others cried out warnings as well.

"DRACO!" Narcissa screamed.

Kate moved her attention to where Draco was apparently using every trick he knew in flying to avoid a Bludger that seemed to be chasing him despite his best efforts and those of both George and Bill Weasley who were trying to help and knock the enchanted ball away with their bats. They'd manage to knock it away and it would just zoom right back after Draco. He was climbing, diving and rolling so quickly, it was amazing he was able to hold on to the broom the entire time. But the bludger kept finding it's way back to him. He was concentrating so much on trying to escape that one that he didn't see the other as it slammed into his side and knocked him off his broom and sent him hurtling toward the ground.

"NO!" Not even thinking, Kate flung out her hands and concentrated on what she wanted her magic to do which seemed to be the easiest way for her to do magic. She grunted as she managed to achieve what she wanted, catching Draco midair. It was difficult to hold on to him, trying not to be distracted by the fact that he seemed to be completely unconscious and was potentially hurt badly. All the stories Harry and George had told her about Quidditch injuries ran through her mind. She had to hold him, she had to. He was too high.

"George! Bill! Get him!" Remus called out, moving to Kate's side. "Breathe Kate. You are in control of your magic. It will do what you want it to. Just hold on for a few more moments and they'll have him. You are doing just fine." Just the same, she knew he had his wand in hand in case she began to lose him.

"Okay! We got him! You can let go love!" George called out as he and his brother worked together to put the unconscious Draco on the back of Bill's broom, George keeping one hand on the blonde wizard as they both made their descent. Draco's hands dangled at his side, his body slumped.

Breathing hard and trembling at the sudden adrenaline and unexpected use of magic, her attention was again captured by the hardly hidden amused smile on Ron's face. Now she understood the reason for that smile and what it meant. Satisfaction. And no surprise. Maybe a bit of disappointment at the conclusion?

"He knew." She murmured.

"What?" Remus asked her, Narcissa having run to her son's side along with Molly Weasley. Everyone else were on their way to the ground, the game obviously over. Ron was lingering behind, taking his sweet time to descend.

No doubt the chaos was better viewed from above.

"He knew! He did this! He did something to the Bludgers!" Her anger grew as she realized just what Ron had done and just what could have happened if no one had been able to stop Draco's fall or if the Bludgers had hit him in a different way. Like in the face or the spine. "YOU FUCKER!" She yelled, her anger taking over as she flung out her hand like a claw and with her magic took a hold of Ron, yanking him out of the sky. Her rage made using magic almost second nature, flowing through her easily and effortlessly.

There were a few yells as those who weren't concentrating on the injured Draco saw just what was happening. She ignored them. She'd tried to give Ron a chance but he had gone too far and nearly killed her friend. Nearly killed him at her new home, a place that was supposed to be a sanctuary and safe. "How fucking DARE YOU!" She all but screamed as she hauled Ron out of the sky and then let him drop the last few feet to the ground.

She stalked toward him and hoped that her eyes had changed and he could feel her rage. By the look of surprise and fear on his face, her hopes had come true. He struggled to get to his feet and scramble away from her at the same time. She flung the equivalent of the jinx that Harry had been trying to teach her, Jelly Legs. She told her magic she wanted him to be unable to move. Ron collapsed to the ground and she concentrated on him not moving, pushing him down onto the ground with her magic. "Fucking coward. Afraid to take the punishment for what you've done? How dare you! You could have KILLED HIM!" She flung stinging hexes, another spell she'd been learning, at him, knowing that just a few yards away, Draco was in much more pain. She was silent as she flicked her fingers again and again, concentrating on what she wanted her magic to do. Sting. Sting. Sting.

She felt Remus' hands on her arm and pulled away. Saw Harry fly over and jump off his broom but paid it no mind. He didn't stand in front of Ron to defend him but instead seemed to be focused on trying to calm her down. He ignored Ron's cries of pain. "Kate, stop! Kate you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do! It's his fault Draco was hurt! At my house! Our house Harry! He attacked Draco for no fucking reason!" She clenched her fist and pulled it back toward herself, Ron crying out and trying to grab at the grass as he was yanked back, having managed to pull himself away a few feet.

"And he's going to leave Kate. He's not going to come back. I know you are angry but you know you don't have control Kate. Don't let him ruin your progress." Harry pleaded. "Hurting him won't help Malfoy. Draco needs his friend right now, not an avenger."

She breathed hard through her nose, her jaw tightly clenched, the adrenalin rushing in her veins right along with her magic. Harry was right, she knew he was. But Ron, the coward, deserved pain. He really did. But she thought of what her father would say at this moment, about how no matter how hard you try, some people cannot change. He probably didn't even understand that he had done something wrong.

"Kate, please. We've all seen too much violence. Don't let your anger add to it. Please."

She closed her eyes and felt her body trembling with the effort to hold back both her anger and her magic. "Ron. You disgust me, you fucking coward. You are NEVER allowed back here and I don't want to see you. You are incredibly lucky Harry is here. Leave. Now."

Ron sputtered, she could hear him groan as he got to his feet. "Harry, mate, come on. You are just going to let her attack me like that? Come on, it was just Malfoy. He deserves worse for what he's done!"

Harry was quiet for a moment and then he spoke. "Ron, I can't believe you. How could you do something like this? How can you justify it? You rant about Malfoy having been a Death Eater, not worthy of magic and then you attack him years later at a housewarming? Kate's right, you are a coward. Go. Don't come back."

There was a crack of apparition and Kate opened her eyes to see Ron gone and a rather distraught looking Harry, his arms hanging at his sides. Ginny was standing not far away, her face giving away her feeling of shame. Cormac pulled her into his arms. She noticed none of the Weasleys had come to Ron's defense. She wondered how many times Ron had disappointed them or done something stupid like this before. From what she'd gathered over the last few weeks, Ron was a bit of a fuck up.

"Let's go see how Malfoy is." Harry said after a moment. "I'm sorry for this Kate."

She shook her head. "You didn't do it."

"I feel like I should have seen it coming." He shook his head. "I just can't believe him."

The three headed over to where Narcissa was sitting with Draco's head in her lap, her fingers smoothing over his hair. It looked like Molly was casting the first of the healing spells after the stabilizing spells. Among her reading suggested by Hermione had been a book about basic wizarding tirage.

Draco's shirt had been taken off and Kate gasped at the massive bruise on his side that nearly took up a third of his torso. It was ugly. A deep dark red, almost a purple. She knew that meant internal injuries, something potentially fatal had he been hurt in the muggle world. For the first time, she was truly thankful to be a witch.

"Oh god. Is he okay?" She asked, unconsciously grabbing Remus' arm at the sight of him. Hermione was on the werewolf's other side, holding Teddy's hand, the small boy upset at the sight of his cousin in pain.

Draco's eyes opened slowly. He was conscious, barely and that no doubt thanks to Molly's healing spellwork. "I'm…I'm okay, Kate. Mrs…Weasley knows her healing charms." He'd probably had a few broken ribs and even with magical healing it was no doubt still painful. He moved his eyes to the ginger woman. "Thank…you."

"Oh how you can thank me after my own son did this to you! I don't have the words!" Molly almost sounded like she was torn between going after her son like Kate had or sobbing. "I swear I did not raise him to be so cowardly!"

"Please, Molly, it's not your fault." Narcissa said softly, holding out her free hand to her. "You didn't do this." She turned to Kate. Her pale eyes were red, tears having been shed in her initial terror of the attack. No longer the image of a refined aristocrat, she looked now like a distraught terrified mother. Draco was all she had left. "Oh Kate, thank you for saving my son! I'm so proud of you!"

She felt her cheeks grow warm. "I didn't.."

"Yes you did, love." George spoke up. "None of us could have reacted as quickly. We would have needed our wands. You were able to react quick enough to keep him from hitting the ground. Brilliant job." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Good job with Ronnikins too. If he thinks that's all he's getting for the shite he just pulled, he's got another thing coming."

"Yes Kate. Thank you." Draco said with a wince as Molly cast another spell and they all heard the sound of bone going back into place. She gently murmured apologies for the pain as she waved her wand, looking for more injuries. "On both accounts, though I'm glad Potter stopped you. No need for you do something you'd feel guilt for later." He paused, taking a breath as another spell was cast with a bit more ease. "How did you react so quickly? I was rather high up and I'm much bigger than an apple."

"I just…I told my magic what to do. What I wanted it to do. Like you said." She told Draco, moving to sit at his side, across from Molly. "Are you really okay?"

His grey eyes looked pained but honest. If anything, perhaps he was a bit embarrassed at being injured in such a way. He'd managed to avoid it for all the years he'd played the game and now he was hurt playing what would be called a pick up game in the muggle world? "Yes, I am. Really. And I am proud of you as well. Just wish I'd been conscious to see it."

"Maybe next time." She joked. "That was some amazing flying you did. I was feeling nauseous just watching all those dives and rolls."

He gave her a tired grin. He turned his head to see Teddy there. He silently gave his mother a look and she turned to see the boy there. "He's alright Teddy. He's all healed, see. Maybe your Aunt Ginny can see if there is any ice cream inside?"

Ginny nodded to the blonde with a small smile. "Come on Teddy. We should try and find it before Cormac does!"

"Hmm ice cream does sound good right now!" Cormac said loudly, starting to walk toward the house.

"No! I want it!" Teddy yelled, running toward the house with Cormac pretending to give chase.

"Thank you, Miss Weasley." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Of course. And it's Ginny, please."

She watched for a moment and then something on Draco's left arm got her attention. It was his Dark Mark. She'd only ever seen it in a few books as well as the memories that Harry had allowed to her to view. She knew that Draco kept a glamour on the scar of it, hiding his shame. It was very faded, but the open skull with the snake coming out of the mouth was still recognizable. The glamour must have failed when he lost consciousness.

Molly finished up her spells and Harry took her spot, quietly asking Draco a few questions as he was still an Auror. She barely paid attention to Draco's answers as Harry asked him if he wanted to press charges for the attack. Looking at it, she reached out with a fingertip and jumped when she suddenly felt a crawling cold run up her arm at the same time that Draco gasped and flinched.

"What's wrong?' Narcissa asked, looking to them both. "Draco?"

"My…my mark. I felt it…react." He sounded both incredulous and confused. Almost frightened, which was understandable considering what the Mark symbolized.

"How…is that that possible? I thought all the Marks became nothing more than faded scars when Voldemort died?" Harry said, not quite understanding. "They were tied to him and his magic."

"They did and they were." Draco said, looking at his arm and then at Kate. "But I felt mine almost flinch when Kate went to touch it."

She shook her head, her eyes focused on the faded remnants of the magical tattoo. She couldn't look away. The Dark Mark that Draco went to such great efforts to hide even though it was well known that he had one. The Mark that had made him a Death Eater, a title that no one would let him forget, no matter how much he tried. A title that had nearly gotten him killed only minutes before.

"Kate? What is it?"

She tore her eyes from the Mark and looked at Draco, his head still pillowed on his mother's lap. His injuries had been healed but she could almost feel his emotional pain from what Ron and others had done to him and his mother over the years because of a mistake made years ago. She wanted to take that away somehow. To give him a chance to start over without a constant reminder of the past.

Still very conscious of her magic flowing in her veins, she looked to Draco and Narcissa. "I want to help you. Do you trust me?"

Draco was confused for a moment. "Yes. I trust you. What are you talking about?" His bafflement showed in how easily he admitted to trusting her.

Kate didn't answer at first but instead closed her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted her magic to do. On what it somehow wanted. She thought about how her eyes would change, how that was a sign of the potential manifesting. The Phoenix. A phoenix rose from the ashes. Draco deserved the same chance.

She opened her eyes and wasn't concerned that they had changed, she felt calm and wasn't afraid. She knew what she wanted. "Draco Malfoy, you have struggled for so long to rise from the ashes of the war. This mark holds you back, shames you and others use it as an excuse to never forgive you. It's darkness lingers, poisoning you though you fight it bravely." Her voice was different, with an almost haunting, echoing quality. "A phoenix rises from the ashes. Will you allow me to assist your rise?"

Draco blinked, his eyes looking at her. Then he nodded and held out his arm, the scar showing against his skin.

She closed her eyes and reached out, feeling the coldness. It was beyond cold, beyond evil. The Mark may have faded when it's maker, Voldemort was defeated by Harry, but she could feel the Darkness however slight, it was still potent, a poison. She gently urged Draco to rest his arm on her lap, her legs folded underneath her. She rested both hands on his arm, ignoring the cold and the Mark's revulsion to her magic and pulled at the Darkness, imagining a firebird diving out of the sky after a rat. Then she pushed at the Darkness, imagining a large bonfire and it's light keeping back the night.

She held her concentration for long minutes. Even 7 years after his death, Voldemort's darkness was still strong. But nothing compared to the power and Light of the Phoenix Potential. It had nowhere to go except obliteration.

With it's death throes, she slowly let go and reigned back the Potential. The itch, the constant itch of her magic was significantly lessened.

She opened her eyes and looked to Draco who was breathing hard and then looked around to see that nearly everyone had been watching. She moved her hands and let out a relieved sigh. The Mark was gone.

"Oh! Oh!" Narcissa cried out, touching her son's arm with shaking fingers. "It's it…is it truly gone?"

Kate nodded, feeling the effects of using so much magic, not to mention tapping into something she didn't even know she could. She was breathing a bit harder and felt drained. If she hadn't already been sitting down, she probably would have fallen over, feeling a bit of vertigo. "It's gone. Burned away. Darkness replaced with Light."

"Replaced?" Remus questioned softly, somehow understanding that something major had just taken place before them all. "Kate, what replaced it?"

She smiled at the older wizard before looking to Draco. "Show them."

He was confused but raised his hand and Accio'd his wand which had been left with his robes when the game had started. The wand flew to his hand but it was what the use of magic had caused to happen that had everyone gasping.

Where the scar of the Mark had been, a Phoenix made of light shown, then faded, leaving nothing but clean pale skin.

"What does it mean, Kate? What did you do?" Hermione asked softly her eyes locked on where the new Mark had been.

"It means that Draco is free of that past. The smallest bit of Voldemort's power is gone. No one can judge him based on that anymore." She smiled and looked to Draco. "Anyone has a problem with you, show them your new mark. They'll learn like Ron did not to go after my friends and the people I care about."

Watching Draco's face she could tell he was using all his energy to not to show weakness considering everyone around him except for his mother was a former enemy. "I don't know how I can thank you Kate." He said softly.

"Think of it as my way of thanking you for helping me when it came to using my magic. You are a good man Draco and I'm glad you are my friend."

He gave her a smile then, a real smile that reached his grateful eyes. And there was no strain, no conscious effort.

He was free.

 **George POV**

George looked out the patio door and saw Kate sitting on the steps, looking out onto the backyard as twilight slowly faded into night. He was still a bit thrown by the events of the day. He knew that there was going to have to be a Weasley family meeting about Ron and his actions. It was one thing to talk about someone in a negative way but another to attack them. And the way he did it reminded him of the discussions he'd had with Bill about how even though he was their little brother, neither of them really understood how Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor.

He was angry at Ron for ruining such a great day. Kate had been so happy and hadn't been thinking about the loss of her family or all the work she had to do towards learning how to use her magic and learn her place in the magical world. She'd been laughing and having a good time. He thought about the wide smile that had taken her face when he'd asked Malfoy to play Quidditich with them. He had no problem with the git. From what Kate had told him, Malfoy had been nothing but friendly, kind and supportive of her, just like his mother. She was finally starting to relax and seemed very happy to show off her new home. Now was that ruined with the bad memory of Malfoy nearly being killed?

He opened the door and stepped outside with the cloak he'd thought to grab when Hermione had told him where Kate had been. She'd been surrounded by books, trying to research what Kate had done to Malfoy's Mark. That had been an amazing bit of magic. He knew it had taken a lot out of the American, she had needed help into the house and had fallen asleep on the plush sofa for hours. "Hello love, care for some company?"

She raised her head and gave him a gentle smile. "If it's you, then of course." She patted the seat next to her.

He smiled and sat down, putting the cloak around her shoulders. He was amazed she'd lasted in the cool air, her tolerance still pretty low. No doubt other things were on her mind. "Thought you might be getting a bit of a chill. Better?"

She nodded, looking back out onto the yard. "Much. Thanks."

They were quiet for long minutes, both lost in their own thoughts before she spoke again. "George, I'm sorry about today. With Ron. I know he's your brother and everything but…"

He held up his hand. "Kate, love, there's no need to apologize. You reacted like anyone would, seeing their friend hurt. Malfoy didn't deserve something like that and he really could have been seriously hurt. Thankfully Mum was able to heal him up right quick." He paused. "And the fact that Ron used a trick that the wanker his first year used to try and kill Harry during his first Quidditch game makes me sick."

She turned her head. "Wait, you mean the guy who had Voldemort living under his turban or whatever? The guy who had my dad's class?"

"The very same. Tried to have the Bludgers attack Harry and force his broom to throw him to the ground. Between Snape and Hermione, nothing happened. But still."

She nodded. "I was just so fucking angry at him. Draco didn't do anything to him! He hasn't done anything to anyone in years. Hell, Hermione's forgiven him and she was tortured in his house! He was just having a good time, playing a game with other people and enjoying himself for the first time in years probably." She paused and he could tell she was getting emotional. "And all of that is fucking ruined because Ron can't let go of the past?" She let out a shaky breath and turned her head to him, tears in her eyes. "I was so angry, I wanted him to feel pain and fear for what he'd done. But that doesn't make me much better, does it?"

George sighed and put his arm around her, pulling her to his chest and hugging her close. "There now, come on love. There's nothing wrong with being angry unless you use it as an excuse like my idiot brother does. You had a reason to be angry and you weren't the only one. I'm sure Ron will be getting daily Howlers from our mother for this. And I know that Harry wasn't joking around when he was asking Malfoy if he wanted to press charges."

She sniffled. "Do you think he should?"

George shrugged. "It might be the only way to get through Ron's thick head that he can't just act like that because he's a sodding war hero and thinks he can get away with anything. He's fairly self involved, you know? It's all about him and to hell with everyone else."

"I just keep thinking that all the while he's ranting about Death Eaters and Slytherins, he's not much different. I mean, he's holding all this hatred and anger toward Draco just because of what happened a few years ago, stuff that was mostly because of Draco's father and Voldemort, not even Draco. I mean, I don't even think he wanted to really be a Death Eater, it was just expected of him."

"In our school days, Malfoy and his little gang of friends in Slytherin rather enjoyed constantly teasing Ron and Ginny about the family, you know, how many kids there were and how poor we were. That's always bothered Ron more than any of us."

"They didn't tease you or your other brothers?"

George smiled. "They weren't stupid. They knew that if they tried something like that with Fred and I, we would get them back tenfold. Percy just didn't care, he thought he was better than everyone then anyway. And Charlie and Bill, well, I think if anyone was that dumb, they'd find out the effects of a few creative curses, you know?"

She nodded. "How about Ginny?"

"Oh they teased her but she learned that Bat Bogey Hex of hers and after that no one would even breathe an ill word toward her. Rather a vicious one, my little sister is." He smiled proudly. "Fred and I use to have her help us prank Ron when we were kids."

Kate laughed a little.

"How are you feeling? Used a lot of magic today." He asked quietly after a few minutes of quiet. The stars were starting to come out brightly. The moon was only a sliver in the sky, something else that had gone in Ron's favor that day. Both Remus and Bill tended to be a bit cranky toward the full moon and both had little patience for Ron's foolishness as it was.

"I'm okay. The nap helped. I'm glad I helped Draco. I mean, catching him and everything. I'm glad I didn't drop him."

"Eh, he's a skinny git, not that hard to hold him." George joked.

"George, stop!" She giggled. "He's not that skinny. You saw him with his shirt off today." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

He groaned at her teasing. "Oh don't remind me love. Going to have nightmares for weeks, all that albino skin."

She laughed.

"And getting rid of his Mark, that was brilliant."

She looked up at him. "You think so?"

"Think so? Love, I'm surprised my jaw isn't permanently on the ground. I've never seen anything like that. How did you know what to do?"

She shrugged. "I didn't. I just, I don't know. I thought about how Draco's been trying to move on with his life, like me. But he keeps being held back because of that Mark. And I thought about how I had all this power, the potential and it had to be good for something. I just wanted to help him like he helped me."

George nodded. "It was brilliant. Hermione's in there with half of the Hogwarts library around her, researching like the happy little bookworm she is. And to be honest, I don't think I ever saw Malfoy with a genuine smile like that before."

She smiled up at him. "I know, it was really nice to see. You know, after everything." She paused. "Thank you, for inviting him to play and everything. I know it meant a lot to him."

"Well, unlike some people, I know to let go of the past. Malfoy's been a decent sort, as has his mum. I'm willing to give him a chance. Plus, if it made you happy, then that's alright, isn't it?"

She laughed and hugged him around his middle. "Thank you George. I don't know what I'd do without you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Letter to Kate Baylor from Molly Weasley**

Dear Kate,

How are you dear? I wanted to write and express my most sincere apologies for my youngest son. Arthur and I did not raise our children to act so cruelly or cowardly. I'm incredibly sorry it ruined the lovely get together you had for your new home!

Have you spoken to the Malfoys? Is young Draco recovering well? I'm still so very proud of you for catching him mid-air like you did. That was very quick thinking, something you inherited from your father. He was always quicker than lightening when it came to magic.

I am also rather proud of you for not giving into your anger. There is no mistake, Ron deserved every bit of your anger. But Harry was right, don't let his actions make you do something you'd regret. As for Ron, since it was his first real offense, the Aurors let him go with a warning. He's not to be anywhere near the Malfoys and his wand is being monitored for any malicious spells. I've never been so ashamed of one of my children.

I hope you are doing well along with George, Harry and Hermione. If there's anything you children need for the house, please feel free to ask! We need to have another dinner here at the Burrow very soon. We can invite the Malfoys again if you'd like. I feel I've misjudged both Narcissa and Draco and would like to get to know them both without Lucius' influence.

Take care!

Merlin's love,

Molly

 **Letter to Molly Weasley from Kate Baylor**

Dear Molly,

I'm doing very well. I'm still a bit angry about what Ron did but I'm very glad that Draco wasn't hurt worse than he was and that the whole thing led to me helping remove that awful Dark Mark. He's doing much better and said in his last letter that you are a much better healer than his private Healer. I can just imagine how his father would have reacted to that! Narcissa wanted me to say thank you for acting so quickly to heal him too. He's all she really has left, even though she's no longer estranged from Andromeda. I'm just glad I was able to keep him from getting hurt worse.

I don't understand why Ron can't let the past go. I mean, Arthur and Ginny have and they were both directly harmed by Draco's father. Hell, Hermione was tortured in the Malfoy home and Harry fought Draco and they've both moved on. Is he normally just an angry person? I understand there's a history there but from what everyone has told me, Mr. Malfoy was the major cause of all of it, not Narcissa or Draco.

I hope you'll understand that if we have a get together, I'd rather not go if Ron is going to be there. I just don't trust him or trust my own temper and I don't like feeling that angry and out of control. I think it scares me more than it scares everyone else. I don't want to accidentally hurt anyone or worse. I also wouldn't want Narcissa or Draco to feel uncomfortable. I had Harry change the wards to The Nest so Ron can't come here. George has asked Ron to take a break from the store too. He was very embarrassed by what Ron did and for him to say that he did it in part for Fred angered him. Fred would have never done anything that would have hurt Draco as I'm sure you know. Maybe a prank, but not something potentially fatal. I think George was hurt that Ron thought Fred would have.

I hope neither you or Arthur are blaming yourselves for Ron's actions. He is your child but he's also a grown man. He makes his own decisions, just like Percy did during the war. We can only hope he turns around like Percy did. Until he does though, I personally don't want anything to do with him.

The Nest is coming along really well. It's big but cozy at the same time. I'll have to show you the pictures of Harry drenched in paint that Hermione took. George pranked him with a painting charm that painted the caster, not the wall. I can't remember ever laughing so hard. We'll have to have you and Arthur over soon for dinner. Flippy is in heaven, having a house and four people to personally take care of. She said to say hello to "Mrs Molly".

Harry's telling me it's time for another meditation session, so I have to go. Please write back soon! Give Arthur a big hug for me!

Lots of love,

Kate

 **Hermione's POV**

Hermione fiddled with the wireless radio, trying to find a good station that didn't play Celestia Warbeck or anything depressing. Harry had asked her to try and find something to bring up mood in the room. It was a gloomy day out and they both agreed that the rain wasn't helping Kate's mood any. She had a book in her lap from where she sat in the window seat but spent most of the time looking out the window.

Then, clearly, the end of a muggle song she couldn't name came through clearly and another started. A single guitar and she couldn't help but feel like a child again. This made her think of her parents and she was sure she had a vague memory of them dancing to this at some point.

"Oh that's perfect. Leave it there and turn it up a little, love." Harry said with a grin, brushing a kiss to her temple before literally bounding across the room to where Kate was sitting. "May I have this dance?"

Kate turned to him confused, looking at the hand he held out to her and the grin on his face. "Harry?"

"Come on. Please?"

She shrugged. "Okay." As she put her book down, she cocked her head, listening to the song. "The Temptations?"

Harry grinned. "Yes. Now come dance with me."

With a flick of her wand, Hermione moved the furniture aside and smiled. It wasn't the same song and they weren't in a tent looking for Horcruxes, but the motivation was the same. A fun dance to lighten the mood. Some women would've been jealous to see their boyfriends dancing with another woman, but she wasn't. She knew that Harry was just trying to help the American witch where words couldn't. His silly dance moves hadn't changed since that night in the tent and soon, she saw a smile on Kate's face as she giggled, trying to keep up with Harry's random moves.

"Well I think we should show those two how it's done, don't you think, Granger?"

She turned to see George, who must have come home for lunch with a fond smile on his face that grew a bit with the sound of a giggling squeal from Kate, who'd been abruptly dipped by Harry who was laughing too. Her own raven hair fanned out as Harry pulled her into a spin, a big smile on his face.

"It would be the proper thing to do." She said in the growing mood infectious, tapping the wireless so the song would repeat.

George held out his hand with a twinkle in his eye. "Madam, after you."

"Why thank you sir."

Soon enough, two couples were dancing in quite a silly manner to the oldie hit, laughing and enjoying themselves like young people should. There were no scars in that moment, either mental or physical. No grief for lost loved ones. No fear of the unknown future.

Suddenly, George announced, "Switch!"

And Hermione found that instead of dancing with Harry, like once would expect, it was Kate. Both of them looked at each other before looking at the boys who, for their credit, hadn't stopped dancing and were laughing at each other's antics, George twirling Harry around. Hermione looked to Kate and shrugged before leading her in a tango around the room, making the American laugh.

"Thatta girl Granger!" George praised as he twirled Harry around again and nearly dipped him to the floor.

"Oh my god, this is crazy!" Kate said with a giggle as she twirled around, ending up with her back to Hermione's front.

"That's what we specialize in, don't you know that by now?"

Soon enough the song ended and before the four could collapse in laughter, they heard applause.

Hermione looked to see that their impromptu fun had kept them from noticing Remus and Molly had joined them.

"Hey Moony, Mum!" George greeted, a little out of breath as he collapsed onto a couch. "Want us to play the song again so you can dance as well?"

"Oh it was entertaining just to watch, George. Believe me." Remus said with a smile. "What brought this on?"

"It actually wasn't me, you'll have to ask them." George said, looking at the trio.

"It was me." Harry spoke up proudly, still grinning as he took a seat on another couch. "Thought it'd be fun. A good distraction from the gloom."

"Now they should call you The Boy Who Boogies." George quipped. "He's come a long way from all those toes he broke at the Yule Ball during the Tri Wizard Tournament, eh, Hermione?"

She laughed as Harry grumbled that he didn't break any toes, just bruised them. "I would say so!"

"I don't think I've ever danced like that." Kate spoke up, the color high in her cheeks. "It was fun."

"That, was the point, my dear Miss Baylor." Harry said with a smile before throwing a subtle wink to Hermione. She beamed at him, so proud of how intuitive he was when it came to others. "Molly, please tell me you brought us something tasty so we don't have to go out in the mud or deal with the floo traffic on a day like this!"

"Of course! I've got to keep an eye on you children." Molly said, always happiest when she was feeding someone. "That goes for you as well, Remus. Let's get some plates and we'll have a lovely lunch!"

 **Harry's POV**

As Hermione and George stepped up to help Molly, Harry went to join them when he felt a small hand grasp his wrist with a gentle tug. Before he could react, he felt a very gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Harry. That was really fun."

He grinned, proud that his plan to try and cheer up Kate had worked just a little better than it had for Hermione back in the tent so many years ago. Of course, she didn't have the influence of a Horcrux bringing her back down, but still.

When she let go of his wrist, he put his arm around her shoulder. "Any time you want to do something fun, just say something. We like seeing that smile of yours."

She nodded and smiled shyly. "Okay. I'll try to remember that."

"Come on, let's see what Molly brought us before Remus and George eat it all. I don't know which is worse, the appetite of a werewolf or a Weasley!"

He was rewarded with an honest laugh from Kate as they made their way to the table where George was getting an affectionate kiss on the cheek from his mother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kate POV**

Kate stumbled out of the floo and would have fallen if not for the quick action of Narcissa, steadying her. "Oh! Hello Aunt Cissy! I'm afraid I'm never going to get used to these things."

Narcissa laughed and helped brush off the soot. "It is a bit to get used to after so many years with Muggles. Once you can apparate, you'll be able to avoid it more."

"How's Draco?" It had been a little more than 2 weeks since the incident at The Nest. Since then she'd been kept so busy with training and learning that this had been the first chance she'd been given to take the Malfoy's up on their invitation for a repeat visit.

"He's doing well."

"Really?"

The elder witch sighed. "I think he's a bit angry about what young Mr. Weasley did. You know how men are. He feels he was made a fool in front of everyone."

"But he wasn't! If it wasn't for his flying skills, he could have gotten hurt a lot worse! Even Harry said that."

"My son is very stubborn, much like his father was."

"I'm still angry too, but he should be angry at Ron, not himself. Is he home?"

"Yes, he's out in the gardens. As well as Mrs Weasley healed him, I'm still pushing him to rest." They began to walk through the manor toward the gardens. The manor was so large that Kate figured they'd have a good amount of time to talk before they ever reached the back door. "I owe both you and Mrs Weasley a great debt, as well as George and the eldest Weasley brother."

"You don't owe me anything. I'm glad I was able to react and hold him until they got to him. I'm sorry you had to go through that at all. I had Harry change the wards to The Nest. Ron can't come anywhere near it. George even suspended him from the shop. Both for the attack and because he said he did it partly for Fred. Fred would have never approved of something like that."

Narcissa nodded. "And how are you feeling? You've been using more magic as of late."

"Is that your way of asking me how I'm feeling after removing Draco's Dark Mark and giving him a new one?"

The witch just nodded, an amused twist to her lips. She apparently approved at how quickly Kate caught on to her real question.

"I'm feeling alright. I was a bit tired after. I'm still only learning the basics and it isn't easy because I have to hold back so much. I'm glad I was able to do something like that for Draco though. Has he talked to you about it?"

"He's been very quiet about it, though, to be honest he never really spoke of having the Dark Mark either. He would just wear long sleeves since it wasn't something you could hide very easily with a charm. Most everyone knew he had it, so they could see through the glamour."

"It's a shame he ever had to hide it. You'd think his actions would have proved he never really wanted it. But now it's gone, probably the first really good thing that this Potential has shown itself worthy of."

" I'm sure only the beginning. I'll get something for us to snack on, why don't you and Draco talk?" Narcissa hinted, nodding toward the door and indicating her son relaxing in what looked to be like the wizarding version of a rocking chair.

"Alright. Thanks." She nodded and headed out to where Draco was. The weather was chilly to her but was probably downright balmy for England. The biggest thing was that it actually wasn't raining or even remotely damp. All the more reason to take advantage and spend time outside.

"Hello Kate." His voice was quiet and contemplative.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, confused. He was facing away from her and she had a feeling that Narcissa hadn't told her son that she'd invited Kate to the Manor for a visit.

Draco silently held up his left arm which was softly glowing through his shirt.

"Oh." She bit her lip and walked to his side, his arm glowing a bit brighter before fading away. She didn't realize there would be any kind of residual effect from what she had done to him to remove the taint of Voldemort's dark magic. "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. It makes me feel almost warm. Comforted. At peace."

"It does?"

He turned his head to her and nodded to the chair next to him. She took a seat and then he answered. "Of course it does. The power you possess is a part of you, therefore it takes on your traits I would wager."

Kate was even more confused. How could someone like her make anyone feel at peace when she couldn't even do that for herself? "I make you feel at peace?"

He gave her a small smile. "You don't judge me and you gave me and Mother a chance, right from the start. You didn't hold it against us for what Father did or what either of us did or didn't do during the war."

"And I kicked Ron's ass when he messed with you."

Now Draco grinned and Kate couldn't help but smile back. Draco was handsome to begin with, but it increased tenfold when he smiled. "Yes, that was quite comforting." He chuckled a little.

"I'm glad that it helps you. You deserve to feel at peace. I'm so sorry about what Ron did to you."

Draco turned slightly and with his right arm reached over and put his hand on her arm. "Kate, what Weasel did wasn't your fault. You didn't know what he had planned. None of us knew. He's always been a bit of a failure of a wizard, so I never thought to be on my guard. To be honest, I was more nervous about Granger than anything else."

"Because she broke your nose when you were kids?"

He sighed. "She told you?"

"No, Harry did. He showed me his memory of it. It looked painful."

"I deserved it and more. A bloody prat I was."

Kate shrugged. "You were kids."

"What else did Potter show you?"

"He showed me when you warned them to get Hermione away when the Deatheaters came to the Quidditch Cup. And how you didn't identify Harry at your house during the war."

He closed his eyes. "And did he show you when I broke his nose on the train, immobilizing him first like a coward? Or fighting him in the bathroom after sobbing in fear like a child? What about how I just stood there and let Granger be tortured by my Aunt?"

"Yes, he showed me that too." She put her hand over his new Mark and let her magic touch it, hopefully letting him feel some of the comfort he spoke of. Had he been living with the pain of those memories, those perceived failures all these years? "He also showed me how he nearly killed you during that fight, how tormented and sick you looked all of that year and how you weren't able to kill Dumbledore when you could have."

Draco sighed, resting his hand over hers with only a bit of the hesitancy he might have shown before. Before what happened at the Nest anyway. Another potential side effect of what she had done maybe. "Why are you so understanding?"

"Because I'd be a hypocrite otherwise. I was living a normal safe muggle life in Hawaii while you were all fighting for your lives and for the future. My father could have found a way to bring us back here when it looked like Harry had defeated Voldemort as a baby. I killed four men, Draco. You haven't killed anyone."

"Sometimes it's what we don't do that weighs on us the most."

 **Kate's POV**

"How are you feeling today?" Remus asked as they walked along the outer edge of the property, enjoying the first day of clear skies and sun in over a week. It'd been gloomy without any rain to make that gloom at least useful.

"I'm okay." She said. "I'm feeling more confident with my control. I don't feel the panic as much."

"That is good to hear." They walked quietly for long minutes. "This is a wonderful property that George found. Lovely grounds."

"I really like it. The quiet makes Harry's meditation lessons much easier. And it's within walking distance to the town but still private."

Remus nodded and then stopped, tilting his head, almost like a dog would at a sound only they had the ability to hear. She'd learned that while he only changed with the full moon, he had enhanced senses all the time. One of the few "benefits" of being a werewolf though he'd explained that it wasn't always such a benefit when you could easily overhear things you never wanted to hear or not be able to block out horrible smells as easily.

He hadn't reached for his wand but Kate was still apprehensive. "Remus? What is it?"

He was silent for a moment, his eyes focused on the woods that lined the property. "An animal, sounds wounded." He sniffed the air. "Yes, it's wounded. I can smell blood."

Her eyes widened. A wounded animal? Now that was something that she could take care of using some of that muggle education that'd been going to waste ever since she left Hawaii. "Maybe we can help it!"

She moved toward the trees and Remus's hand gently grabbed her arm. "Perhaps we shouldn't. You have to remember that these woods border on the Forbidden Forest. Whatever hurt the animal might come back or the animal itself might not take kindly to your generosity."

"Remus, please. I can do this. Come with me. If it seems sketchy, we'll leave. I can't just stand by if I can help the animal and you know I won't be able to find it without you. Please?"

He looked down at her and sighed, reaching for his wand. "I think your father was right about me, all those years ago. When the moon is up, I can be terrifying. The rest of the time I'm just a pushover bleeding heart."

Kate smiled. "Which is probably what my dad liked most about you. Now come on with those ears of yours. Let's see if we can earn some good karma."

"Careful Kate. That is no normal housecat. It's a kneazle, a pure one from the looks of it."

Kate nodded, letting her training from her old life take over as she looked at the wounded animal. It's calico fur was matted and dirty, it's front paw bent wrong and probably broken. It's left ear looked like it had gotten a chunk bitten out of it. "Stay back. There's no reason to scare it. Just stay there."

She stepped forward slowly and spoke directly to the creature before her. "Hey there. Hello kitty." She spoke softly, not wanting to spook the animal into taking off and hurting itself further. "Hello there. I'm a friend, okay? I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. Okay? Friend."

She didn't know if this kneazle, as Remus had called it, was an animal that could understand human speech like the owls the wizarding world used for the mail, but if anything, she hoped it understood the tone of her voice. It watched her with narrow golden eyes, panting, no doubt from pain.

When it let out a low growl, she could sense Remus moving to pull her back and she waved him off, not turning around but keeping her eye on the kneazle. "No, it's in pain. It's not growling at me." She was very familiar with the difference from her years at the vets. She had a few light scars that helped her pay close attention to that difference. It was then she saw just what was compounding the kneazle's pain. She was very pregnant and with another growl, Kate saw the familiar sight of a contraction as the kneazle tensed.

"Oh shit. She's in labor." Kate murmured to Remus. "Poor thing was trying to protect her babies when whatever it was happened." She turned her voice back to the soon to be mother. "Hey Momma. It's okay. I know it hurts. I'm going to help you. Alright? What a pretty girl. It's okay."

Stopping her approach, just a few feet away from the animal, she turned her head slightly to address Remus, keeping her eyes on the kneazle who was watching her through pained eyes. "Can you go back to the house? I need water, and some kind of bedding that we can put her on to get her back to the house. She needs to be somewhere safe and clean. She won't be able to defend the babies hurt or midlabor." She paused. "Hermione's cat was a half Kneazle, right?"

"Crookshanks, yes."

"Good, she'll know what kind of medicines we can give her. She needs some pain medication but I don't want to overdose her." She mentally cursed not being near her old work where she could just easily go into a cabinet and get what she needed.

"I'll be back as fast as I can. If you hear or see anything strange, come back to the house. Understood?"

She nodded, her attention on her new patient. Even though this wasn't a normal cat, this was familiar to Kate. She'd helped hundreds of animals through their labor before. She could help this animal.

"Hey Momma. My friend is going to get some stuff to help you. Okay? Can I come over to you?"

She carefully made her way over so that she was now sitting within a foot of the Kneazle. "What a good girl you are. Can you understand what I'm saying to you?"

The Kneazle let out a faint pained meow in response.

"Okay, that's good. I'm going to help you and your babies okay? My name is Kate. I'm an animal healer, okay?" She used the wizarding term, figuring she'd better get used to thinking of things in terms that the magic world used. "Momma, I'll need to touch you. Here, sniff my hand. You'll see I'm a friend, okay?"

She put her hand near the animal's face, palm out and waited while she took a few hesitant sniffs. She couldn't help but smile when the Kneazle let out a purry kind of meow and then nuzzled her hand weakly.

"Aww, what a nice kitty. What a good girl." She very carefully pet the Kneazle, not knowing if she had any other injuries that just couldn't be seen. She hoped there were spells that could do what an Xray could or a blood workup. "I need to look to see how far along your labor is, alright? I'm going to touch your tummy to check on the babies, okay?"

The kneazle let out a meow and laid her head down as if to tell Kate to go ahead. She went through the familiar routine, checking to see how dilated she was and feeling her tummy to get a sense of how big the litter might be. She couldn't help but smile as the Kneazle purred a little at her ministrations. She kept talking to the animal, hoping her voice would keep her calm.

The sound of a branch breaking made her turn to see Remus with an armful of supplies followed by a concerned and excited looking Hermione. She raised her hand and beckoned for them to approach slowly. "Careful. She's in a lot of pain and the kittens aren't too far away. We don't want to scare her. Hi Hermione."

"Hello Kate!" Hermione said with a rush, her eyes on the Kneazle. "She's beautiful. Poor thing. What happened to her?"

Kate shook her head, taking a bottle of water from Remus and carefully washing away the blood from a nasty cut on her back paw, before putting a bit of water on a rag and dabbing away at the blood around the Kneazle's ear and face. "I don't know." She turned to the Kneazle, who she figured she might as well just name Momma for now. "Momma, these are my friends. They are going to help me get you to our house. Okay? I can help you and your babies there easier, okay? Can we take you there? It's safe."

Momma let out a meow.

"I think that's a yes. She's very smart but she's in a lot of pain. Can we give her anything?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small bottle. "Kneazles can take human pain potion, just in a small dose. Here."

"Thanks." She took the bottle and uncorked it. "This is medicine to help the pain, okay? Can you drink this for me like a good girl?"

Momma lifted her head. Kate smiled and with one hand supported the cat's head while she amazingly took the potion straight from the small bottle. This definitely was no normal cat!

"How can we get her back to the house? We can't carry her by hand, between her injuries and the kittens, it'd be too dangerous."

"Not a problem Kate. We can put her on this cushion and levitate her back to the house." Remus spoke up. "We should hurry. I could smell her from the tree line which means other animals can as well."

Kate nodded and kept a comforting hand on Momma as she was first levitated onto the cushion and then as the cushion was levitated. The trio moved as quick as they could, Remus using his werewolf senses to stay alert to any possibly danger.

Soon enough, they were in the kitchen where Remus cleaned off the table so there would be plenty of space and light. Clean sheets were spread out and Momma was lain down like a feather with Hermione's expertise at the levitation spell.

 **George's POV**

George walked in to the house and from the sounds to his right figured that everyone was in the kitchen. Walking in, he came upon a sight he didn't expect at all. Instead of a table set for dinner, there were sheets and a rather beat up looking Kneazle. Hermione was sitting with Harry and Remus while Kate was actually holding the Kneazle's paw and talking to it.

"Alright Momma, you are doing just fine. What a good girl. I know it hurts, I'm sorry. You are doing so well. Come on sweetheart. You gotta push, okay? Here it comes, come on, PUSH!"

It was then George realized that the beat up Kneazle on the kitchen table was in the process of giving birth and Kate was acting as a coach of some sort. He blinked, blanching a bit at the blood and other fluids he could see on the sheets. A small meow made him see that three kittens had already been born.

"Hello George." Remus greeted. "I'm afraid dinner is going to be a bit late tonight."

George smirked. "Dinner is going to be in town for a while. The kitchen table Kate? Honestly!"

Kate, looked up briefly from the Kneazle. "It's the best place in terms of light, George."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Where'd you find her anyway?"

"In the woods. Remus and his super werewolf hearing heard her. She looks better now than she did." Kate explained before turning her attention back to her patient. "Okay Momma, here we go. Come on, give me a big push! PUSH!"

George watched and then looked away with a grimace as a kitten slid out of the Kneazle, wrapped in it's birthing sac along with blood and fluid. "Oh I'm not eating for a week. Gross!"

"George! It's the miracle of life! You came into this world the very same way!" Hermione admonished while Harry gave a faint nod of agreement to not eating. He looked paler than normal and he was a war hero.

"Mum always said Fred and I were found in the cabbage patch. Thank you very much."

"And Ron?"

"Garden gnomes left him on the doorstep. Fred and I tried to get them to take him back."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, Molly said she caught you two trying to coax the garden gnomes into taking him a couple times."

George nodded. "Sadly it was before we learned the subtle art of distraction." He turned back to where the Kneazle was cleaning off her newest kitten. "So this is what you did in the muggle world?"

Kate nodded with a proud smile. "Yep. I've helped a lot of animals through labor. It's not the prettiest thing, but it's the most rewarding. Of course, magic makes some things much easier. And it helps when magical creatures actually understand what you are saying. Normal cats wouldn't understand me telling them to push."

"I'm sure. How many kittens are we expecting? Will we need to expand the house for our Kneazle pride?"

"Kneazles usually have litters of 7." Hermione said, no doubt from researching the creatures when she had Crookshanks, who was only half. "Momma, as Kate as dubbed her, is only carrying 5."

"A good thing too. Poor girl is getting so tired. Aren't you Momma?" Kate spoke gently to the new mother, stroking her head. "We're almost done. And then you can rest, alright?"

"Looks like you found a new familiar, love." George said, not able to help the smile on his lips as she doted over the kittens, helping them find nipples.

"Huh?"

"A familiar Kate. For magical people it's an animal that bonds with you. I had Crookshanks, Harry had his owl, Hedwig. I think that George is right, this Kneazle will probably stay with you now, follow your commands and generally be in tune with your emotions."

"Familiars can even protect their masters, giving their lives if need be. Hedwig took the killing curse for me. She flew right into it without a thought." Harry spoke up. "She was my first real friend. I miss that owl."

"Aww Harry. She loved you, that's why she did it." Kate said softly. A meow made Kate turn to see the kneazle looking at Harry with almost a fond look. "See? Momma agrees with me."

 **Remus's POV**

Remus stepped into Kate's room where she was sitting on the floor in front of the large nest of pillows and blankets that she'd created for the mother Kneazle and her kittens. His ears had picked up on the purring of the six Kneazles from downstairs. Kate was watching the furry family, gently running her fingers over Momma's head. Her ear was wrapped in linen, healing underneath with a spell found by Hermione in a book she had about Kneazle care. Her broken foreleg was also wrapped and healing under the same spell, Skelegrow Potion not being something Kate wanted to put the new mother through, especially since she was nursing.

"So would you say we earned our good karma?" He asked gently, looking down at the tiny furry babies.

"Oh yes. I think we did really well." She smiled, looking up at him. "Thank you for letting me help her. This really made my day."

Remus sat down on the corner of the bed and smiled. "I guess you are more like your mother than you think. You went into healing as well and it seems to be your instinct to help those in need." He remembered how often it was Rose, not Poppy who would heal his self inflicted wounds after he changed back the morning after a full moon.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kate said softly. "And it kind of let's me keep part of my muggle past. This is something I'm confident about, I know how to do this. And now, I can do some of it with magic. Bringing past and present together."

"That's a good way of thinking about it." He nodded. "Are the kittens all healthy?"

"Luckily, yes. Momma did a great job protecting them from whatever attacked her. She must have been close to her due date anyway because they don't seem undersized for kittens. They actually are a little bigger than I expected so I guess that's good for kneazles." She pointed to the pair of ginger colored kittens lying next to each other as they nursed. "I bet these two will be like a certain pair of Weasley twins. What do you think?"

Remus smiled. "I would say that's just asking for those two to be trouble. But they do look like twins. He looked at the smallest, a calico that was right in the middle of the five. "And this one?"

"I don't know. She's the only girl and the runt." She paused. "Maybe Flippy would like a pet. Elves can have pets, can't they?"

"I've never heard of it happening but as you've been learning, nothing is quite set in stone when it comes to the magical world."

Kate nodded with a sigh. "that would make things much too easy."

"And we can't have that, now can we?" He said, affectionately running his hand over her hair. He hoped that wherever Liam, Rose and Jimmy were, they were watching over Kate and approved of how she was being taught. She was coming along very quickly but at the same time he feared that it wouldn't be enough if the dark wizards who attacked in Hawaii sent more men after her.


	24. Chapter 24

**George POV**

George looked up from the ledger he'd going over in lieu of sleep when he heard the sound of wood creaking. Someone was coming down the stairs. One of the first things he'd done when they had moved into The Nest was to find out where the house was a bit more talkative. How else had he and Freddie been able to sneak around The Burrow so well? Plus, from a strategic standpoint, it gave away where a potential threat could be in the house.

A quick silent wave of his wand told him that the house wards were strong and untouched. No one had come in, so whoever had come down the stairs was one of his fellow housemates. He doubted they were awake for the same reason he was.

He sighed, closing the ledger and sitting back against the sofa, turning his gaze to the crackling fire. He had to be the most daft bugger in all of the UK. He'd finally begun to really come to grips with everything that had happened in the war and then the past came walking right back into his life in the form of a frightened and immensely powerful American witch.

And he was 96% sure he was falling for her.

It was insane. With everything on Kate's plate, between learning how to control her power to just trying to understand the new world she was now a part of, the last thing she needed was this. Romance wasn't even remotely on the menu for her, how could it be? Her entire world had been turned upside down and he knew she was still struggling daily to right it or just to recognize the life she now led.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't making progress. It took a bit of effort but after her first spell and especially after the house warming that Ronnikins attempted to bollocks up, magic was becoming much more easy for her. He'd come home from the shop to find just Harry in the house with Remus, discussing Kate's apparent breakthrough with both offensive and defensive spells earlier that day. To say Harry was excited was an understatement, even with the bit of bruising paste he'd been applying to his arm at the time.

He knew she was making her best effort not just at magic but at trying to live her life and not focus on what had happened that night in Hawaii or what Voldemort had done to her family. Just the same, there were times she broke his heart with just a look or the way she told a story about her old life.

He hated these dark wizard bastards for the way they broke her heart, even if by their actions she was brought into his life.

He took a deep breath before putting his ledger aside and ran his hand through his shaggy hair before heading to where he assumed the other awake person had gone, the kitchen. If it was Harry, he'd see if maybe the younger wizard was hurt a bit more than he'd put on that afternoon. If it was Hermione, he'd tell her that even the brightest witch of her age needed rest.

If it was Kate? He had no idea.

No light was on in the rather expansive room but thanks to a small unnatural light outside the patio door and the snow that must have started a few hours ago without him noticing, he could see her.

Kate was dressed in her muggle sleepwear, the house kept a bit warm for her sake as her body was being stubborn at adapting to British weather verses Hawaiian. He rather liked the tank top and shorts that were much more revealing than wizarding wear was. She was hugging herself, leaning against the window, her head tilted up as she watched the snow.

Then he wondered, had she ever seen snow before? She'd lived her entire life in a tropical area. Could it snow in Hawaii? He had no idea.

"And what is all this then? It's a bit late to be passing the time in a darkened kitchen in the middle of the night, don't you think love?"

He was impressed that she didn't jump though he did hear a bit of a gasp as she probably didn't even realize anyone else in the house was awake. She turned and looked at him, giving him a weak smile. "Hey George. I didn't know you were still up."

"Yeah, had to go over some things. What are you doing up?" He stepped over, careful not to accidentally kick anything with his bare feet and make a fool of himself.

"I couldn't sleep and I'm trying not to rely on the Dreamless Sleep potion as much if I can help it."

"What's keeping you up? Still glowing with the victory of blasting the Man Who Conquered through a tree during your training this afternoon?"

She groaned softly and covered her face with one hand before letting it drop, along with her shoulders. "No, no, there's no victory glow. I didn't mean to do it. It was just that he kept pushing me and taunting me with those fucking stinging jinxes I hate so much. I just reacted." She sighed. "I did manage to protect him at the last second. Sadly the tree wasn't as lucky."

He chuckled. Of course she wouldn't see that it had actually been a good thing or potentially was. "Love, you should have seen how excited Harry was about it. Kept going on and on about how quickly you reacted, first to make him stop annoying you, which he was doing on purpose just so you know and second to protect him when you realized you overreacted a bit. Nevermind that you are doing all of this wandlessly. He was proud of you. I am too. You know how many times I've wanted to blast that speckled git through a tree or a wall over the years?"

She rewarded him with a soft giggle, shaking her head. "You sound like Draco."

"Oy, no need to be insulting a man now!" He teased. He had to admit, Malfoy and his mum were proving to be quite the surprise in how different they were since the war. Part of what had made him so angry with Ron after the housewarming wasn't just how he'd nearly killed Malfoy but that he'd done it while the man had probably been having the first bit of fun socially that he'd had in years.

A shared laugh and then they were both quiet for long minutes watching the heavy flakes coming down thanks to a small ball of light that he recognized as a spell that Hermione had taught Kate.

"Is this your first time seeing snow?"

She kept her focus on the flakes and answered. "Actually, no. I've seen it once before. It does snow in Hawaii, up in the mountains, up high on the volcanoes. It doesn't last very long but it happens. When I was little, maybe 6 or so, my dad took us to Maui, to Haleakala. It's a dormant volcano and the highest point." She shook her head, her focus still on the snow. "I remember Jimmy telling me how scientists believed the Crater was so similar to the topography of the moon and how cold it was. Cold for Hawaii that is."

He couldn't help but watch her face, gently awash in the light from her magic and the slightest shadow of the bigger snowflakes making their way across her skin. He was struck by a thought he'd had several times in the last few weeks, she was beautiful. Did she have any idea what she did to him?

"And we timed our trip just right for the experience of snow fall. It wasn't like this, big heavy flakes. It was smaller, more like rain and melted quickly. But I still got to see it and catch flakes in my hand and watch them melt. I even caught a few on my tongue, just like I'd seen on TV shows." Her mouth had a slight smile on it and he knew that her mind had her back on that volcano and he could imagine it himself. Seeing a little girl in what constituted for a jumper in Hawaii, giggling and dancing as she chased down the snow under the watchful and loving gaze of her brother and father. It must have been wonderful.

He gently put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. It was good that she was able to talk about her father and brother and feel happiness, to be able to smile at the thought of them, not cry. "That sounds like a lovely memory. Thank you for sharing it with me."

She turned and looked up at him with her wide blue eyes. "I like telling you stories. You are such a good listener."

He grinned. "Not bad for a bloke with only one ear, eh?"

She rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her lips. "Ha ha, very funny. So what's the real reason you are up doing whatever instead of sleeping?"

Did she really want the truth? Did he want to tell it? "Honestly?"

"Of course."

"Had a little witch on my mind, she keeps me awake you know. Teasing me with her smile and her laugh, impressing me with her magic." He let the hand that had been resting on her delicate shoulder move so that his fingertips were just barely tracing her arm that was probably paler than it had ever been in her life thanks to the last few weeks in Britain but much more tanned than his own. He felt a hint of pride at the gooseflesh that erupted.

"Not very nice of this witch, to keep you awake like that." She murmured as she bit her lip, his fingertips moving back up her arm and to her shoulder and ever so slowly to the curve of neck. "You should talk to her about that."

He smirked. The little tease! "I could. I probably should."

"But?"

"I've always been a wizard of action more than words." He said, his eyes locked with hers as he gently pulled her forward by the back of her neck. It was now or never.

There was no resistance, none at all as their lips met very softly and slowly. He took a deep breath through his nose as he pulled at the lips that had been tormenting his dreams and now moved with a purpose against his. Her small hands moved to rest on his chest as his other hand moved to rest on her side.

After only a few moments, he had a feeling he'd only made his problem worse because now he wanted more kisses and more after that. He deepened the kiss slowly, wrapping one arm around her while the other hand found its way into her curls. She moaned and moved closer if it was possible and he was unable to fight the groan from his own chest as her hands gripped at his shirt.

The kiss seemed to last only a few moments and hours at the same time, the need for oxygen perhaps the only reason for it to come to a reluctant end.

Neither of them moved as their soft pants for air were the only sound besides the snowflakes hitting the window pane. He kept his eyes closed to preserve the moment in his mind even as his fingers relaxed their grip on her curls and her own loosened theirs on his shirt.

"Mmm, I think a few more conversations like that might make your point with this witch." She murmured, so close still that very little volume was needed at all to be heard.

He smiled, softly pressing his lips to hers and thrilling as she moved to follow when he pulled back. "I was thinking a rather vigorous debate of sorts. Maybe after a candlelit dinner."

"That could have potential." She said softly, both of their eyes opened now and he could see how beautiful it was to see her good and thoroughly kissed.

"I hope so." He pulled her into his arms for a simple hug, though it felt more intimate now for some reason. He wondered if she could feel his heart still beating fast as she rested her head against his chest, her hands flat against his back. He had no idea what happened next or what she wanted. All he knew was that this was perfect just as it was. "Come along, kitten. I'm wagering your Momma kneazle is wondering where you got off to. Back to bed with you."

She looked up at him as he led her to the stairs. He wondered just what thoughts were going through her mind then. "You aren't going to try and sleep too?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as they stood at the base of the stairs. "In a bit. No worries. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded, biting her lip in a way that was making it very difficult for him to not just throw her over his shoulder and carry her up himself. After that it'd just be a matter of magically soundproofing and locking his bedroom door, his room closest to the stairs. "Okay. Good night."

He watched her go up the stairs and stop about midway, turn and look at him. "You know, I bet you probably keep your little witch awake too sometimes with your humor and the intelligence you try to hide behind jokes but she sees anyway." She paused and took another step. "And the way you look in a suit when you have your tie half pulled off and a couple buttons undone probably doesn't help her either."

Oh. Well then. Perhaps he'd been hesitant for no real reason. Little minx! "Interesting theory. I'll have to ask her about it when I get to have another conversation with her."

She nodded. "You should. Good night George."

He smiled, leaning on the banister, admiring the way her shorts accentuated her rear as she climbed the rest of the stairs and then disappeared at the top, the sound of her bedroom door opening and then closing seeming to echo in the house.

Oh there would definitely be more "conversations".


	25. Chapter 25

**Kate POV**

Kate shivered and rubbed her arms. She looked up from her book to see everyone else sitting around quietly but none of them looked cold. Maybe it was her Hawaiian blood getting used to Scotland. She'd been there a while though, shouldn't it be acclimated already?

She jumped a few minutes later when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Harry smiling at her. "Here pet. You look like you are freezing." He handed her what looked to be a hand knit sweater with a large H on the front. She hadn't even noticed that he'd gotten up or even summoned the sweater magically.

"Thanks Harry." She pulled on the sweater and let out a sigh. "That's much better." It was soft, warm and had the comforting smell she associated with Harry, grass and soap.

"Molly makes everyone Weasley sweaters for Christmas, I think this might be the first year she makes one with a K on it."

"Well I'll need it to deal with Scottish winters!" She smiled, liking the idea of being included in such a long standing tradition. She wondered if Jimmy had ever gotten a Weasley sweater. Had her father worn one? They must have had to leave them behind when they fled for the States.

Everything was quiet again for a while but it wasn't very long before she actually found herself rubbing her arms. How the hell was she still cold with Harry's sweater on? Again, it seemed like she was the only one who was cold.

"Kate, are you alright?"

She shrugged at Hermione. The English witch was sitting in just a light sweater and looked completely comfortable. "I guess. I'm cold again! Am I sitting in a draft or something?" She looked around to see if there was an open window or something.

"Kitten, come over here. We'll light a fire, that will help." George sat up from the couch he'd been lounging across, going over paperwork from the new store. It had been a couple days since their late night kiss in the kitchen. It hadn't happened again but there was a subtle change that Harry hadn't noticed but both Remus and Hermione had. Both were very supportive if encouraging of any potential romance being taken very slow and not rushed.

"I don't want to make anyone else uncomfortable."

"I think we'll survive Kate." Hermione said with a smile, raising her wand and igniting the fireplace.

"Come on love, let's get you warmed up." George gave her a big grin and held out his arm to her.

She ignored the teasing face Harry made and smirked a little at the sound of the smack he got from Hermione as she sat down and cuddled up against George. She rested her head against his shoulder and hoped the light of the fire would cover up the blush on her face. With the exception of a few affectionate touches and smiles filled with promise, this was the closest she'd gotten to George since their kiss. She hoped she wasn't too obvious about burrowing into the warmth and comfort of the tall ginger.

A moment passed before George moved. "Pet, sit up for a second."

She did so, looking at him confused. She'd only been sitting there a minute. "What?"

He looked at her seriously before touching her cheeks and forehead with his hand. "Are you still cold?"

"The fire is helping, just a little."

"And are you feeling achy at all? Joints? Headache?"

She furrowed her brow. "A little bit, yeah." She'd felt a bit achy that morning and had figured that she'd just slept funny.

"Give us your arm here." He gently took her left arm and pushed up the sleeve of the sweater and the long sleeved blouse she'd been wearing. He cursed. "Shit."

She had been confused and watching his face so needless to say she was a bit shocked when she looked down at her arm to see dark green spots. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Hermione stepped over and let a breath out through her nose. "Oh no."

Now Kate was beginning to worry. She pushed up the other sleeve herself to find that arm covered in green as well. "What? What is it? Am I allergic to Harry's sweater? How is it green?"

"No love, it's not the sweater." George said, pulling her sleeve back down. "You've gotten Merlin's Measles."

Kate let out a nervous laugh. She was still learning what wizarding humor was like and didn't always understand the jokes or references. "Right. Come on, what did you give me at dinner that would make green spots show up on my arm, George?" Everyone had been amazed he hadn't pranked her yet, had he finally gotten her as some kind of flirting?

When a mischievous look didn't show up on his face, she looked to Hermione. "Is he actually not kidding?"

She shook her head. "No, he's not, for once." She knelt down and touched Kate's face. "You have a fever." She gently prodded Kate's lymph nodes. "Swollen."

"What the fuck are Merlin's Measles!?" Kate said, confused and a little scared. She pulled up her sleeve again and rubbed at the green spots, noting there was a bruise like ache when she did so.

"Kate, it's alright." Harry said, coming around and sitting next to her on the couch. "Let's not get excited."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You've just come down with what is normally a childhood illness. It's like the wizarding version of chicken pox. It's something everyone gets once and then they are generally immune."

"Why am I getting it now? Why didn't I get it when I was little?"

"Probably because your father, to keep you safe, didn't have you live anywhere that had a population of magic folk. It's why you lived off of the main island of Hawaii where the wizarding population mostly is."

The four turned to see Remus walking over. The elder wizard had an open invitation to the house and would often drop by after dinner if he didn't have rounds or anything he needed to do at the castle.

"I should have thought of this, but I didn't. I'm sorry Kate. Merlin's Measles is like Hermione said, like the chicken pox of the muggles. It's very similar but only affects magical people. And like chicken pox, the older you are when you come down with it, the harder it is on you."

"Am…am I in danger?"

All four people facing her said no in unison.

"I had it the summer after first year Kate. You'll feel like rubbish for a week or so, generally. It's a rather unique experience to be covered in green spots." Hermione said, trying to sound upbeat.

"I had it during Fourth Year." Harry said. "Hermione helped take care of me. It was during the Triwizard Tournament, between events, thankfully."

Kate looked to George. "When did you get it?"

"Fred and I got it at the same time, when we were about 8. Took a bit longer for us because we were twins. Gave it right to Ron and Ginny, we did." He paused. "Growing up around magic means you usually get it sooner. Hogwarts always has to deal with muggleborns and halfbloods getting sick during the year because they aren't exposed at an early age."

"Your brother had it when he was around 4, Kate." Remus said, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her, touching her forehead with the back of his hand. "Oddly enough, Harry's mother got it at the same time. We could never figure out who gave it to who. But your mum took care of them both."

Kate looked to Harry who had a soft smile on his face and a far away look in his eye at the mention of his mother. "Another connection between us, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "Yes, another one, Miss Baylor."

"Well, we should get you checked out. Do you feel up to Floo travel? We'll take you to Molly. She's dealt with this 7 times over, she'll know the best way to keep you comfortable."

"There's no potion or anything to just clear it up?"

"No, sorry."

"I guess this means we have to put off the trip to my family's manor this weekend then?" She was still baffled at the idea that her family had had a manor house, let alone one that apparently made Malfoy Manor look like a cottage. Nevermind the fact that the nearby wizarding village was called Baylorshire.

"You aren't going to want to do anything that involves getting out of bed. The Manor will still be there, don't worry."

 **George's POV**

"Kate, you can stay here tonight if you'd like. There's more than enough room for you."

George looked to Kate who's symptoms had come on faster than a released Snitch after they arrived at the Burrow. They'd barely gotten through the Floo before she'd dashed for the bathroom to get sick.

Now she was almost completely green thanks to the rapid spread of the spots and looked completely miserable. His mum had given her a Pepper Up potion for the fever but it was still around and the steam escaping from her ears hadn't helped the massive headache she was now suffering from. She was still wearing Harry's sweater but had an afghan over her legs and a knitted hat on her head. She was sweating, but shivering as she rested against the sofa.

She looked up to his mum with pained eyes. "I just want to sleep in my own bed, Molly. Really. Thank you." She sighed. "But I don't think I can do the Floo. I'll pass out."

George gave her his best comforting smile. Of course the bloody Measles would show up right after things had finally started to progress between them. Now they had to be put on hold until she was better. "No need, the best thing is elf apparition." He touched her hand before he called out, "Flippy!" It was the easiest way to call for the elf who was technically only tied to Kate's magic.

The elf appeared a moment later and immediately scurried to Kate's side. "Oh no! Miss is sick! Oh Flippy will take care of Miss. Flippy took care of Master Liam when he had the greenies. She made him all better. Flippy will take care of Miss."

Kate gave the elf a weak smile that seemed to take all her effort. "Thank you Flippy. I'd like that. Can you get me back to The Nest? Going through the Floo made me sick."

"Flippy will take Miss home. Floo travel is no good for sick." She turned to George with her tiny hands on her hips. "Why you bring Miss by Floo!? Silly wizard. You made Miss more sick!"

"It's okay Flippy, he didn't know." Kate said. "Thank you Molly, for looking me over."

George saw a smile on his mother's face at the absolute devotion of the elf she'd known years ago. "You are most welcome, dear. Flippy will take very good care of you."

"Mrs Molly is right. She knows Flippy from long time ago."

* * *

George sat at Kate's bedside, the American witch asleep with the help of several potions. Her normally pale skin was a deep splotchy green and despite having been in bed for days and currently being asleep, she looked exhausted.

He sighed, hating how helpless he felt. His mind went back to when Bill had first been hurt by Greyback and no one knew if he'd been cursed to become a werewolf or not. He remembered how clingy Fred had been after The Battle of the Seven Harrys when he'd lost his ear. Hadn't Kate been through enough without having to deal with a bloody childhood illness on top of that?

Turning his head, he saw Flippy walking in with a bowl of water and a washcloth. He wondered if she had done the same for Kate's father. Her large ears flopped as she walked carefully with the bowl that seemed almost too large for her to carry. "How is she, Flippy?"

"Hellos Mr George. Miss is strong but the greenies are strong too. Greenies are easier when witches and wizards are little. She doesn't know how to fight it. Too much time with Muggles, Flippy thinks."

The elf looked exhausted and worried herself. He wondered what the last 25 years had been like for her, losing her family but knowing that there was a chance she'd be reunited with one of them, only after the others were probably killed.

"Flippy, when was the last time you had any rest?"

"Flippy is alright, Mr. George. Flippy needs to take care of Miss."

"Flippy, you know Kate wouldn't like it if you worked yourself into exhaustion. She worries about you too, you know." He hadn't expected anything other than unwavering devotion from the little elf but he knew Kate, much like Hermione, wouldn't understand the innate need of the house elf to take care of her family, even at the cost of her own comfort.

"Flippy knows. Miss is very kind."

"How about this, I'll take care of her for now and you go catch a little sleep, yeah? You know it won't help Kate get better if she's worrying about you."

The elf looked pensive before she let out a sigh and nodded. "Mr. George is right. Miss needs not to worry about Flippy. Will you call Flippy if you needs anything?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Miss has been fevery. This will cool her. Magics make her feel sicker now."

George nodded. It had been the same thing for both him and Freddie when they had Merlin's Measles. It's what made the affliction all the more difficult for magical folks who were used to curing most any malady in just a few hours with a spell or potion. "I'll take good care of her. Go rest, get something to eat. Okay?"

The elf nodded, resigned. "Yes, Mr. George."

He smiled as the elf headed off to her room. Most elves would have gotten maybe a small cabinet or crawl space as a place to sleep, usually near the kitchens, but Kate had been adamant that Flippy get her own bedroom. Everything was elf sized of course. After a trip to Gringotts, Kate had surprised Flippy with a few trickets and paintings that had been in the vault and the elf had burst into tears at the kindness as well as seeing the familiar treasures. Hermione had also made use of her wizarding camera to take a picture of the two for a frame that sat on Flippy's tiny nightstand, the repeating action being that of the elf and her young mistress waving at the camera with smiles.

A soft moan from the bed broke him from his thoughts and he turned to see Kate weakly pushing at her blankets. "Okay love. Hold on. I'm here." He helped roll down her blankets to see that the light cotton pajamas she was wearing were near soaked with sweat as were the bed sheets. Not exactly the way he wanted to have her sweaty and moaning in bed.

"George?"

He turned his head to see just the woman he wanted to see in that moment. His mum. "Hello Mum. Can you help me? I promised I'd watch Kate while Flippy rested but she's sweating rivers."

"No worries." She bustled into the room with her wand out, and within a few moments had cleaned and dried the sheets as well as Kate's pajamas. The young witch moaned a little at the use of magic but then quieted. "Has she eaten lately?"

He shook his head. "No, she can't keep anything down. Even Flippy's cooking and she cooks almost like you, Mum."

Molly nodded, a small smile on her face at the compliment. She waved her wand and a band of colors covered Kate. "I can't believe none of us thought of this happening when she first arrived. Something so simple and now she's suffering!" She canceled the spell and gently cooed an apology to Kate who had grimaced yet again. For someone with so much magical ability, she was very sensitive to it now that she had the Merlins.

"We couldn't think of everything Mum. It's a bit of unique situation. She knows that too. Do we need to take her to Mungos?"

"I'd prefer not to, for safety sake. Who knows if those monsters that attacked her home would be able to get at her there? Not to mention any possible attention she might get, being the Baylor heir. She's safest here. I might see if one of my friends from Mungos could come by though. I'll stop by the school since Remus is your secret keeper. Perhaps Poppy has a solution."

"What should I do in the meantime Mum?"

Molly cast a spell at the bowl of water and ice cubes appeared in it. "Try to keep her cool but also dry. We don't want her to get a normal flu on top of this. Try to get her to drink a little if you can. Little sips so it won't shock her system. Alright?"

He nodded.

"Thank you Georgie. I'll be back soon." She gave him an affectionate peck on the forehead before heading out toward the floo.

 **Kate POV**

Kate opened her eyes and sighed at the feel of a cool hand running over her temple and smoothing back her hair over and over. George gave her a smile. "Hello love."

"That feels nice."

"Yeah?" He continued the motion. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone threw me off one of the towers at Hogwarts and then had me dance with the Whomping Willow for a while." She sighed, closing her eyes again. It felt like it had been forever since she'd felt like anything but hot garbage but in reality had barely been a week.

"I'm sorry love. It'll be over soon."

She nodded, her heart aching a little. "I miss my Dad. I've never been sick before without him there, you know?"

George kept his hand running over her temple but gently squeezed her hand with his other. "I know love. He's here though. Probably getting ready to hex me for being in his little girl's bedroom, but he's here."

She let out a little laugh, wincing at the ache in her head. "I'm surprised neither he or Jimmy didn't hex you weeks ago."

He laughed. "I'm sure Fred is running interference for me. Or your Dad knows I'm just looking out for you. Now, if you wanted to repay my kindness with mad passionate sex when you are less green…" He trailed off and laughed when she nudged him off the bed and on the floor with her leg. "It was just a suggestion."

"And that was just a muscle spasm." She said wryly. Only George would flirt with a woman covered in green spots. It was part of his unique charm.

He laughed and moved back to his spot on the bed. "Cheeky minx! Nicely done."


	26. Chapter 26

**Kate POV**

"Hello Kate. How are you feeling?"

She smiled to see Draco and Narcissa standing up from the table they'd been waiting for her at. It was her first real day out on her own after recovering from Merlin's Measles. She'd managed to convince Harry and Hermione that she was fully capable of taking the floo to Diagon Alley and yes, she remembered the way to open the wall that divided the wizarding and muggle worlds. As it had turned out, she hadn't needed to. A nice older witch had been heading into the Alley at the same time and had done it first.

"I'm doing much better." She gave Narcissa a hug that she warmly returned and then one to Draco who seemed to still be a bit surprised at the gesture. "It's good to see you both and to get out of the house. And to be my normal coloring and not green!"

"Merlin's measles is not easy to deal with, no matter what age you are. Draco had a dreadful time with them when he was small." Narcissa said with a sigh as they all took their seats, Draco being a gentleman and pushing in Kate's chair for her.

"Mum!"

Kate smiled at the embarrassed look on Draco's face and was pleased that he was comfortable enough around her now to be a bit more relaxed and not be so formal with his mom. "I'm sure you handled them in a very manly way."

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I was four and made Mum sleep in my bed every night because I felt miserable. I've never been very good about being sick."

Narcissa laughed and nodded in fond confirmation. "It's true."

Kate smiled softly. "My dad used to sit with me when I was sick. Always worried after me. It was strange, you know, to be sick without him."

"I'm sure he was there, Kate."

She nodded at the elder witch. "Yeah. I know. Everyone was really great to me. Flippy yelled at George for taking me to the Burrow via the Floo because it made me sick to my stomach. She's a very protective little elf."

Narcissa smiled. "She's always been that way from what I can remember. She loved your family." She paused. "I can't imagine how difficult it was for her to be separated from them all those years ago. Elves are very attached to their families generally."

Kate nodded. "Harry and Hermione told me all about Dobby."

"Yet another failing of my dead husband. He showed nothing but cruelty to that poor creature. No wonder he wanted to be free." She sighed. Kate had learned the story of Hermione's well meaning effort for Elvish welfare that seemed to get the least amount of support from the very beings it was aimed at helping.

"I hated how Father treated him and the other elves. I'm not for freeing the elves like Granger was. They like serving their families for the most part. It's part of who they are, what makes them happy. But Father was just cruel for no reason. Dobby was always something like a friend to me when I was small." Draco said softly. "But I was glad when Potter tricked my father into freeing him. Not that he needs to know that."

Kate smiled and mimed zipping her lips. "He'll never hear it from me."

"So Kate, tell me, what do you want to do today on your first day of freedom from being green and stuck in bed? It's your choice!" Narcissa said brightly, tapping her menu with her wand to indicate her meal choices.

"Oh I'm happy with just walking around Diagon Alley. Maybe do a bit of shopping? You two know wizarding London so much better than I do, so I think you could come up with better ideas than I could."

"I think we could do that, don't you think so Draco?"

"Of course Mum." Draco put down his menu and nodded to Kate's. "Would you like me to make your choices for you? I remember what you said about muggle restaurants and without a wand..." He trailed off.

"Actually, I can do it myself. Part of my training with Remus on control and focus." She found what she wanted on the menu and pointed to it with her index finger, gently tapping the menu with the slightly glowing digit. Thank goodness wizards liked pasta. She'd starve otherwise. "See?"

"That's brilliant. Well done." The blonde commended with a reserved but genuine smile.

* * *

"Filthy Deatheater scum!"

Kate whirled around at the sound of the shout as a hex came flying toward them and was about to try and deflect it like Harry taught her, but it was absorbed by a shield erected around them. She turned her head to see Draco with his wand out. "Oi! Watch your aim you bloody wanker!"

"Fuck you! Why don't you go kill yourself to be with your Death Eater lord?"

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kate cried out. How could anyone tell someone to just kill themselves after throwing a hex at their back. They hadn't even been doing anything to warrant an attack. After a light lunch, they'd gone and spent a good amount of time in the bookstore and were on their way to the robe store. "At least he didn't try to hex someone in their back, you asshole!"

"Kate, don't. It's alright. We're used to this." Narcissa put her hand on Kate's arm. Nevertheless, in her other hand, she was tightly gripping her wand.

"But you shouldn't have to be. It's been years! You saved Harry's life! And Draco didn't even really want to get Marked." She felt so frustrated that others refused to see how much the Malfoys had changed. The other shoppers had just continued on with their business like nothing had happened though a few had made a point of moving away from them. "You don't even have the damned thing anymore!" She indicated Draco's arm that was glowing ever so slightly from beneath his suit jacket, the only sign of his Phoenix Mark.

"They don't care about that Kate. My father was…very good at establishing our reputation and sadly it didn't disappear with his death." His eyes looked around and saw that their cowardly attacker had taken off. "Let's not linger in case he has like minded friends."

"Good thinking. I don't want Kate to get hurt because of us." The elder witch put her wand back into the holster in her robes.

"Oh Narcissa!" She felt so sad for the older witch and her son. "I'm more worried about you two! This happens all the time?" How often had they been forced to defend themselves? Had Harry helped them with reports at the Auror office or had they had to deal with an Auror who blamed them for being attacked at all?

"Yes, it does. Thankfully my reflexes are sharp and those who are dumb enough to try anything aren't very good." Draco said, putting his wand away while his gray eyes continued to look around cautiously. "Just the same, let's be safe and move on. Alright?" He held out his arm, a well trained gentleman.

She sighed and took his arm. "I wish I could change things. It's not fair. Any of this."

"The fact that you wish you could means a great deal, Kate. Truly." Narcissa said softly, gently running her fingers over Kate's hair. "Why don't we make a slight detour and treat ourselves to some ice cream, children?"

"Mother, we're a bit old to be referred to as children."

Narcissa laughed. "You will always be my baby, Draco. No matter how old you are. I'm sure Liam was the same way with you Kate?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, it's not a battle worth fighting Draco, you'll always lose. Jimmy said I'd always be his baby sister even when I was in my 80s and my dad said I'd always be his little girl." She took a deep breath, her heart clenching at the thought that neither of those statements were true anymore, thanks to the men that had attacked her home a few months ago.

"That's right." Narcissa gave her shoulder a squeeze as they walked.

* * *

"I am NOT A FREAK!"

Kate stopped, hearing a familiar voice from the alley she'd almost walked past. It'd been a quiet Saturday in Hogsmeade until now. She'd taken a break from her lessons to bring George his lunch at the shop, earning a gentle brief kiss as a thank you and had been taking her time to walk back when she'd thought she'd heard the sounds of a scuffle going on. Teddy?

"Of course you're a freak. Half blood freak Hufflepuff mother, werewolf monster for a father? Sounds like a freak to me!"

Hearing the sooty tone of an older boy and the laughter of others, she knew immediately that Teddy was in a bad situation. How could anyone go after a 7 year old? His mother had been a hero and his father was a living one. How dare they! She was starting to realize just how sheltered a life she'd lived on Hawaii considering she'd never even been in a fight before that night when she'd killed the four dark wizards. It seemed to be a regular thing to throw hexes and spells at each other here.

"Oh boy, we should be scared guys! Little freak's hair is turning red! He's angry! Oooh! Too bad it's not a full moon. He could sprout some tiny fangs and try to bite us!"

"Wonder what color his hair will be when we make him cry like a baby?" Another deeper boy's voice questioned.

Cursing, Kate ran the few feet to the alley to find the boys advancing on Teddy who was backed to a wall and looking terrified even with his best effort at a brave face. She cast a quick shielding spell with a flick of her right hand in case the boys tried magic while throwing out her left and pushing the boys away to the other wall with magic. "Back off, RIGHT NOW." She shouted, making her way down the alley.

She looked over Teddy, not seeing any injuries but seeing both his anger at the boys and his relief at someone coming to his rescue. "You alright big man?"

He nodded and she released the shield, reaching for his small hand and pulling him behind her. She hadn't dueled with anyone except in practice and these kids looked like they were barely 15 if at all. Still, they'd been around magic longer than she had. "Wow, four against one, and a child at that! How brave you must feel." She mocked as the boys picked themselves up after she'd pushed them away. She tried to sound like she imagined the professors at Hogwarts would sound if they'd come upon the situation. Maybe she could get them to leave without fighting or at least delay things till someone else came by for help. Should she try casting a Patronus? She'd only ever seen others do it and read a bit about it.

"What's it to you lady? If he didn't want trouble, little freak shouldn't be out by himself!" The lead boy sniffed.

"What's it to me? This boy is in my protection. That's all you need to know. You're pathetic for attacking a small boy." She looked closer and noticed their green and silver ties. Slytherin.

"Pathetic? You're that freak that blew up her house in America! I remember seeing you in the Prophet. Blow up anything lately?" Another boy goaded. "No wonder you're defending the little freak."

Kate felt Teddy squeeze her hand and she squeezed back. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh boys, boys, boys. Apparently there's one thing you don't know about me. I guess The Prophet article didn't mention it."

"What's that?" Another boy spat. They certainly were a tight knit group of little jerks, practically speaking in the same tone with the same body language.

She concentrated, using the skills she'd practiced with Harry and Remus. She raised her head and opened her eyes, knowing they would be bright white with tiny flames. She'd gotten much better at controlling her magic and her eyes changing no longer meant she was losing control. It was just how her magic tended to manifest. "You don't want to make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." She couldn't help but give a wicked grin when the boys' eyes widened and they backed away.

"And you wouldn't like it when I'm angry either." She turned her head and saw Draco moving to her side, his wand out. "You disgust me and disgrace our house!" Kate was both surprised and relieved to see the blonde, part of her wondering what he was doing in Hogsmeade. It had only been a few days since she'd seen him and his mother in London.

"More than that, Mr. Malfoy. They've each earned a month's detention and 20 points from Slytherin each for their cowardly and cruel behavior." Remus came from the other side putting his hand on his son's shoulder, the boy still holding her hand but reaching for his father. "Now I suggest you head back to the castle before you see me get angry." He all but growled at them.

The boys ran off.

Kate closed her eyes and concentrated, not wanting to scare Teddy with the fire coming from them as his father asked how he was and what happened. She felt Draco put his hand on her shoulder and his voice guiding her in the meditation that Harry had taught her.

She opened them and gave him a smile of thanks. She didn't need the guiding as much anymore but was still glad for the gesture. "I'm glad you showed up. What are you doing in Hogsmeade, Draco?"

"Stopped by The Nest to see if you wanted to work on your potion studies a bit and Granger told me you had gone to Weasley's shop to bring him lunch. Then Weasley told me you decided to walk back." He pursed his lips, pretending to be annoyed with the effort he'd made to track her down. "When my Mark reacted, I used it to find you here. Looks to me like you had them handled, Kate." Draco said. "I'm impressed."

"As am I. You showed great control." Remus praised. "Thank you for helping Teddy. It's not that often that I am asked to chaperon the Hogsmeade outing for the students. Andy is on the coast visiting friends this afternoon." The werewolf explained, his hand still resting firmly on his son's shoulder.

"Of course Remus." She gave the thankful father a smile before squatting down to Teddy. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I am. Thank you. You were wicked cool."

She laughed. "Thanks. Now you know what you should learn from this right?"

He looked down. "Don't wander away from Daddy when I'm in Hogsmeade."

She stroked his now magenta hair. "That's right. Those boys could've hurt you and that would've made your daddy and everyone very sad."

He nodded before looking up. "Would you have been sad, Cousin Draco?"

Draco looked a little uncomfortable but squatted down to Teddy's height. He'd gotten better at dealing with his young cousin over the last few weeks even though he'd had no experience with children. "I would've been very upset, Teddy. You need to stay with your father."

"I will."

"And you are not what those boys said. You are a special little boy. A gifted child. Your mother was a hero."

Kate could've been knocked over with a feather. Was this really the Draco Malfoy that everyone told stories about? The one who'd broken Harry's nose and taught Hermione the slur of mudblood? She wondered if he was having flashbacks to when he'd been like those boys and probably would have said something very similar had he been in their shoes.

She was thankful that as a grown man he was very different from the snobbish bigoted boy he had been. Hopefully the group that was probably halfway to the castle by now would also grow out of their childish behavior.

"Thank you Cousin Draco!" Teddy all but shouted before throwing himself at the platinum blonde wizard.

Kate shared a look of amusement with Remus as they watched Draco's face first go from shock to confusion and then just acceptance as he awkwardly hugged the boy back. She couldn't help but notice Teddy's hair now matched his cousin's.

"Why don't we all go get a treat before we head back to The Nest? I hope you wouldn't mind Teddy sitting in on your potions lesson with Draco, Kate?" Remus inquired as they made their way out of the alley.

"I don't mind. You can be my classmate, okay Teddy?"

"Okay!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Kate's POV**

Kate woke suddenly, confused at why she was awake. She didn't feel like she'd been having a bad dream and now that the Merlin Measles were gone, she felt fine. Something felt wrong in the house, she couldn't figure out what it was.

Almost like autopilot, she got out of the bed with a small globe of magical light in her hand and went out into the hall. She barely paused before she took a few steps down to the room that was George's. There she could hear faint sounds of distress. She'd been learning how to sense the house wards so she knew he wasn't being attacked. She just hoped she wasn't about to make a mistake in what the sounds actually meant. That'd happened once in college and she was never able to look at that dormmate in the face again.

Carefully easing the door open, she poked her head in to find George whimpering in his sleep, his sheets tangled around his legs and his hands gripping, almost pulling at the mattress. His head moved and in the faint light she could see the scarring where his left ear had been, the glamour he usually put on to hide it not needed in his sleep.

She stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind her. There was no need to wake up Harry and Hermione. Perhaps she wouldn't even wake George. Just sit and try to talk him out of the dream without waking him if she could. She'd done it for both her dad and brother before though now she wondered if their nightmares had had more to do with their former lives in the wizarding world than what they told her.

Making her way over to the bed, her heart clenched as she heard George moan, "No Freddie…please…don't leave…Freddie…"

Sitting down carefully, she reached out and touched his clammy arm. Then she shifted and moved to stroke his hair, hoping it was as soothing to him as it was to her. George had been very sweet while she'd been sick in helping Flippy take care of her by keeping her relaxed with the gesture. "Shh. George. It's alright sweetheart. Shhh."

"Fred, no!" He whined, tears escaping his tightly shut eyes. "No take me with you! Please!"

She felt tears prick at her own eyes, knowing how often in the first few weeks after the night her father and brother were killed, she'd wished that she'd been killed too, just so she could be with them instead of alone. The man struggling in his sleep was one of the reasons she hadn't felt that way in a while. Out of respect for George's privacy, she concentrated and casted a silencing spell on the room meant to last just a short time. No need for Harry or Hermione to wake up hearing his heartbreak. "Shh, come on George. It's okay."

He woke slowly as if trying to hold onto the dream or maybe the dream version of his twin. He didn't see her at first. His face just crumbled and he let out an unabashedly deep sob of grief for his lost twin.

"Come here baby, it's alright. Come here." She managed to choke out, realizing just how hard it was for George everyday to act happy and seem like his normal self. Even 7 years later, he was still deeply mourning the loss of his other half. She wasn't alone on those days where she felt like she was playing a character. She let the magical ball of light dissipate, no need for it now.

He didn't say anything but moved into her arms, wrapping his around her tightly and sobbing into her neck. She held him as tightly as she could, one hand holding the back of his head and the other stroking his back. He'd been such a source of strength and comfort for her in dealing not just with her grief but in dealing with her magic, she hoped she could at least return a fraction of that.

"Shh. It's okay. Let it out." She encouraged softly, a few tears of her own escaping, her heart aching for the pain he was in.

"I miss him so much!" He managed, sniffling, her shoulder damp from his tears.

"I know baby, I know." She soothed, stroking his hair again and just resting her hand on his back. "I'm sure he misses you too but you know he's always with you. He'd be so proud of how you've managed over the years. He wouldn't want you to be sad."

George sniffled, one hand moving up to no doubt wipe at his eyes as he made no motion to move back. "It's just not fair. We were supposed to die together at 150, sitting on the beach of a private island with our huge families."

She smiled at the image, absently wiping at her own eyes. No need for him to realize she'd gotten emotional too. Right now wasn't about her and she almost felt relieved. Almost. She would never wish pain like this on any of the people that were now major parts of her life. "Life is rarely ever fair, sweetheart."

He pulled back now, wiping at his face again. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"Hey." She reached out and grabbed one of his big hands with both of hers, his wand hand from the feel of the callus on his index finger and thumb and then the palm. "No apologies. You know that."

He looked down with a deep sigh. "I feel like a bit of a shit. Crying about Fred 7 years later and it's only been a few weeks for you with your dad and Jimmy."

"You aren't a shit George. Fred was your twin. I wouldn't expect you to be totally fine and over losing him, no matter how many years go by. My dad and my brother never stopped missing my mom." She paused. "In fact, my dad told me that if someone you love dies, the best way to make sure they live on forever is to never stop loving them."

George nodded, still looking a bit sheepish and embarrassed. That was one thing that was universal for men, muggle or magical. Tears weren't "manly".

Looking at the nightstand, Kate saw a glass of water. Leaning over, she grabbed it and pushed it into his hands. "Come on, drink."

He took long sips till the glass was empty. "Thanks."

"You okay?"

He nodded, almost shyly. "Yeah."

She gave him a soft smile and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Her mind went back to that late night not too long ago that they shared a kiss. It hadn't really gone much further, but she knew there was no going back, that was part of the reason he was trusting her now like this, to see him at his weakest. "Do you want me to stay?"

He nodded, barely meeting her eye. "Please?"

"Of course sweetheart. Scoot your sexy ginger self over."

She was rewarded with a small chuckle as he moved over to make room for her on the bed. She tugged him so he was resting his head on her shoulder, his forehead pressed against her neck, his strong arm thrown over her waist and holding her to him. She went back to stroking his hair with one hand while the other rested on his arm.

It was quiet for long minutes before he spoke up. "You called me baby."

She couldn't help the giggle that came out. Only George would make that realization outloud. "It's the American version of you always calling me love."

"I like it."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Go to sleep."

* * *

Kate looked up from the morning's Prophet, still trying to get used to a newspaper that had moving pictures as well as print. But it wasn't much different from how she used to read the news on her laptop via the internet. She heard someone coming downstairs and was curious as to how George would act this morning given the night before.

She'd dozed on and off but hadn't slept much, more focused on helping George get some real rest after his nightmare. He'd slept for a few hours before waking and murmuring that he needed a shower. She'd decided to give him his privacy and left, going to her own room to shower. Wizarding homes were great in terms of personal bathrooms.

George came around the corner and she realized that not only was he still half asleep, he didn't realize she was up too and hadn't just left to go back to sleeping in her own bed. He'd come downstairs barefoot, wearing nothing more than a pair of loose fitting khakis or whatever the wizarding equivalent was. He absently ran his hand through his hair and she was momentarily jealous of that hand.

She had to consciously close her mouth, but mentally, her jaw was on the ground. Despite sharing a bed not even more than an hour earlier, she hadn't had the chance to actually look. For a wizard, George looked like a model. Or at least the closest real life thing she'd ever gotten close to. He'd taken very good care of himself and she was shocked she didn't actively notice this when he hugged her or anything. Maybe she had and that was why she found herself so content with affection from him. There didn't look to be an ounce of fat on him and while he wasn't completely ripped, there was the outline of a six-pack. His chest and stomach seemed to be lightly sprinkled with freckles and if there was hair, she couldn't see it. She could see some scars and wondered which were from the war and which were from his adventures with Fred.

Then she thought about it. Twins. Identical. Two guys that looked like this. That made her almost physically shiver and then she mentally slapped herself though part of her could almost imagine Fred laughing. Mostly because the last thing she wanted to do this morning was to bring up Fred to George and remind him of his nightmare. Let that pain fade back to the dull ache she imagined it was for him as it was for her.

It was then that George realized he wasn't alone. "Oh! Bloody hell, woman! You nearly scared my freckles off." He held a hand to his chest before a look of realization came over and he quickly raised a hand to the left side of his head and with a flick of the wrist, the glamour of an ear appeared.

"George, you don't have to use the glamour around me." Didn't he realize that the glamour disappeared when he slept? Or was he still so worn out he hadn't made the connection meaning she'd already seen him without it?

He shook his head. "No reason you should have to see something nasty like that, love!"

"George Fabian Weasley, it is not nasty! It's a sign that you are brave and survived! Do you think I'm that shallow?" Now for a little tough love.

He flustered, his real ear getting a little pink. "No! No, it's not that..."

She shook her head, giving him a smile. Hermione would have been proud. Probably Molly too. "George, I'm teasing. But I'm also honest. It's not something you should have to cover up unless it makes you more comfortable. The glamour wasn't there a few hours ago and did you see me even react?"

He smiled a little at that, stepping over and pressing a very soft, sweet kiss to her lips that still managed to make her heart pound. "No love, but you are a special kind of witch." Another kiss to the spot between her eyebrows before he stepped back and opened a cabinet, pulling out the tea kettle. "Others aren't as considerate or understanding."

"Well fuck them."

He nearly dropped the kettle. "Kate! My virgin ear!"

She laughed. "Oh yeah, George Weasley, the patron wizard of purity and innocence." She knew there was no way she'd ever be the patron witch of purity and innocence. Not with someone like George around, shirtless or not.

"I could be!" He said with an indignant tone that was almost like a kid's whine. All he needed was a stomp of the foot. Instead, they were greeted by Flippy who shooed George away from her stove before she asked what they "were wantings for breaking fast."

* * *

Kate laughed and turned around to face the people walking behind her. Had Draco actually said he could probably outrun her to the Nest? Even after the large lunch they'd both had with Hermione at the Three Broomsticks? He had a cocky little smirk on his face and she wagered it was the same he'd had as a student at Hogwarts, though this time it was without cruelty or malice. Just playfulness. Even Hermione was trying her best, along with Remus, to hide the smiles on their faces at the young Malfoy's boasting.

"I thought purebloods didn't run anywhere. That's what they had elves for?" She crossed her arms over her chest as he got closer. She could play this game too. It was nice to joke around and just relax with friends. She had a feeling that Hermione had figured out where she'd been the night before when she'd come downstairs to find them having an early breakfast and George's shirt was still missing. She'd been the one to suggest a lunch break trip to Hogsmeade which was unusual because it that much more time away from Kate's studies.

She guessed another sign of Draco's maturity from his days at Hogwarts was the way that he hadn't complained, even though they'd been going over potions work and that was the main reason he'd flooed to the Nest, not to pal around with former enemies in the Three Broomsticks much to the surprise of more than one patron.

Something told her that it was probably something he quite enjoyed, not that he'd ever admit it outloud.

"We don't unless we need to. Or want to. Like showing up a little American witch." He stood so he was nearly toe to toe with her, his feet planted like hers and his arms crossed. The only difference was that he was nearly a foot taller and was all but looming over her. Why couldn't magic have made her taller?

She rolled her eyes. "You aren't even a year older than me, so quit with the little stuff. And besides, I have more experience with physicality thanks to my brother! I would beat you back to the house just like that!"

She snapped her fingers, picturing herself standing triumphantly in front of The Nest with Draco nowhere near catching up to her. That's when it happened.

The others were there in front of her, smiling and then they were gone. Everything went bright white and then she was on the ground, retching up the large meal that she now regretted eating in the first place into the grass she'd fallen on. She felt shaky from adrenaline and shock. What the fuck just happened?

She raised her head, wiping at her mouth and found herself near The Next, in a small meadow like area that was across the road facing it. Looking around, she saw she'd lucked out, no one had seen her getting sick in public. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she focused and vanished the sick. Grimacing, she took another deep breath and did the fresh breath charm that Hermione had taught her.

Another deep breath. She needed to stay calm. She needed to stay in control even though everything was screaming at her to break down in fear. What the hell happened?

"KATE!"

She looked up and in the distance saw Draco running like someone had set his pants on fire, his robes billowing behind him. Remus was close behind, no doubt thanks to his werewolf nature making him preternaturally fast. Hermione was doing her best to keep up.

She wasn't sure if she could be seen, but she sat back on her legs and waved, trying to keep her calm. It was a small comfort that the house was relatively isolated and had no neighbors. The last thing she wanted was for someone to come upon her, eyes blazing no doubt, crying because she'd just done accidental magic for the first time since that night that destroyed her house.

It took another minute or two but Draco reached her first, proving how fast he really could run if needed to. Years of Quiddich really had paid off. He took a breath before trying to speak, color actually high in his pale cheeks. "Kate, are you alright?"

She looked up at the blonde wizard, the concern in his eyes and felt her emotional control slipping. She shook her head, felt her chin wobbling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

His eyes softened, something she figured he only did for her and his own mother. He kneeled down in the grass, something she was sure he would have never done years ago and pulled her gently into his arms. "Hush now. No apologies." He held her tightly and she felt her tears coming down. "Let's just try and calm ourselves. Your eyes aren't bright, but they are glowing. Did you splinch?"

"I don't think so."

"Let us see." He pulled back just enough to look her over, running his hands over her arms and back, looking at her legs. "You look alright. Think you can stand? How do you feel?"

"I'm really shaky." Her heart was still pounding in her chest and she felt like a frail palm tree in a hurricane.

He nodded. "The adrenaline, no doubt." He gently helped her to her feet and took out his wand, transfiguring an old fallen tree into a small bench. He kept his arm around her and she was thankful for it. She felt like a leaf. "Did you get sick?"

She nodded, mortified. What he must think of her, a grown witch throwing up after doing something even teenagers were capable of doing.

"So did I, first time I apparated on purpose. George's little brother threw up on the instructor." He squeezed her with his arm as the sound of pounding feet alerted them both to Remus and Hermione arriving. "She's alright. Just accidentally apparated."

She looked up at the new arrivals, both out of breath, Hermione more so. "I didn't mean to lose control." Her voice sounded sounded so small. She was so embarrassed and scared. What if she hadn't apparated? What if she'd exploded again? She could have hurt them! "I could have hurt you all!"

Remus was at her side in a second, his large warm hands holding her face. "Cub, you didn't. You didn't hurt us. An unplanned apparition isn't a loss of control. But getting overworked about it, could be a loss of control."

She blinked, nodding. Remus was right. How did he always make her feel better? Is this what her parents had done for him when he agonized over what happened to him during the full moon? Was cub like the werewolf version of love or sweetheart? Whatever it was, it was a great comfort.

"Deep breaths." Draco commanded, still holding her.

"I've never seen an apparition like that Kate. It was just a bright burst of light and you were gone. Silent as well. Usually there's a pop or a crack. It takes much practice to silently apparate."

She shrugged. "There's a muggle show, where a character can teleport himself by snapping his fingers and he's gone in a bright white light. Could I have unconsciously copied that?"

"Possibly."

"Hermione? Kate?"

They turned their attention to where Harry burst out of the front door, George right behind him. They both rushed over and Remus stood to get out of the way of the concerned wizards.

"What happened? I was at the shop on Diagon Alley when I got a rather rushed sounding Patronus from Granger to just get home." George asked, sharing a confused but concerned look with Harry who nodded in agreement at getting the same message. He'd been spending some time going over Auror cases at the Ministry even though he was on a technical leave of absence to help her. No doubt they were both wondering why she was probably 3 shades too pale and being held by Draco with Remus at her feet. "Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head. "Nothing to worry about Weasley. Kate apparated without exactly expecting it. She's not splinched. Just a little in shock."

Harry looked at her with wide green eyes, his eyebrows raised. "Is that right? You apparated without trying? I know we've been going over the theory and talking about practicing so you could avoid the floo but I thought we were going to wait a bit?"

"Yeah. I didn't think about it. Just happened." She gave him the best smile she could. "Draco came to my rescue, again, except there was no one casting spells at our back like that day in Diagon Alley." She gave the blonde a smile before turning a little to hug him. "Thank you Draco."

"We have been teaching you about apparition. Perhaps your training is doing exactly what it's meant to, both conscious and unconscious control of your magic." Hermione theorized as Harry hugged her and George shook Draco's hand. There were murmured words between the two wizards and Draco nodded before stepping back by Remus, shrugging off his robes to show fashionable dress pants and a rather expensive looking comfortable sweater. With Lucius gone, he'd slowly learned to dress how he wanted, not purely on how he was perceived.

"It's the unconscious part I'm worried about."

"I wouldn't be. Before I knew of magic or anything, I apparated myself to escape Dudley and his gang of thugs when I was about 8 or so. Scared most everyone, including myself." Harry said sitting on her other side and nonchalantly taking her pulse. "What was going on when it happened?"

"Draco was saying that in a race, he could easily outrun me here. We were going back and forth and I said that I could beat him here like that. I snapped my fingers and boom, here I was."

"Alright. Why don't we go inside, have something to drink maybe and we can figure out what we want to do from there. Are you feeling queasy still?" George asked, holding out his hands to her to help her to stand. "You've said side-along makes you a bit."

She shook her head. "No, just a bit embarrassed."

"Well in that case, I think it's Weasley Family Story Theater time!" George announced, wrapping his arm around Kate and giving her a squeeze. "Have we told the tale of when Ronniekins attempted to ask Fleur to the Yule Ball during the Triwizarding Tournament?"

Kate blinked. Ron thought he could get together with Fleur? Insanity. "I'm guessing it was before she met Bill?"

"I don't think I've heard this one." Draco spoke up.

"Oh you'll love it. It's properly awful." Harry said with a grin.

 **George's POV**

George woke with a start and panicked for a second before he remembered where he was. Then he heard the noise that must have woken him up. Looking to his window it was still pitch dark out. Did someone make it past the wards? Remus had been concerned about that after Kate's little apparation episode given her level of magical ability. There was no way to know how someone with the Phoenix Potential might affect the magic established by someone else, like the wards. They'd each checked them while Malfoy had distracted her by getting Flippy to make her something small to eat. They'd been fine then.

But he'd been fine when he'd gone to bed last night and then next thing he knew his heart felt it was going to burst from the pain of losing Freddie all over again and Kate was there holding him and almost cooing to him to attempt to be comforting.

Moving out of the bed, he grabbed his wand and carefully poked his head out of the door and looked down the hallway, seeing nothing. Listening, he heard the sound again and figured it was coming from the kitchen. Wand still in hand, he cautiously made his way down the steps, thankful that he'd taken the time to find where the squeaky step would be.

Taking a deep breath, a Protego on his lips just in case, he stepped into the kitchen.

And immediately felt embarrassed and let his wand hand drop. "Kate? Love, what are you doing up? It's late." He hadn't expected her to be awake, she'd gone to bed a little earlier than normal, a bit worn out from the adventure of apparation not to mention he had a feeling she hadn't slept much when she'd stayed to help him sleep.

She was sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas, a bottle of the muggle fizzy drink she liked so much in front of her, the scene lit with a single candle. She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh! George. Hi." She put her hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry pet. Though I suppose I owed you for scaring me this morning."

She waved it off. "Did I wake you up? I was trying to be quiet."

"The seventh and third steps squeak on the stairs." He explained, sitting down at the table. "Why are you up?"

She shrugged and looked away.

He reached out and took the hand that wasn't around her drink. "Bad dreams?"

She nodded silently. "I kinda had a panic attack when I woke up." Her voice was very quiet. "I didn't know where I was and I was all alone. And given what I did this afternoon, the last thing I need to do is panic and lose control in my sleep."

"Love, it was accidental magic. There's no need to be embarrassed, really. You handled yourself very well." He paused, thinking maybe she didn't want to hear the same thing she'd been told earlier. It hadn't exactly gotten through to her, had it? "You've got to be exhausted." He let his thumb brush over her knuckles.

"Maybe I should try to be a night owl. Less likely to not know where I am if I wake up in a room that isn't pitch dark. Easier not to be terrified in the daytime." She spoke almost absently, still focused on that loss of control.

He shrugged. It was something he'd done himself for a while after Fred died. Once he'd been able to actually go into the flat without having a panic attack himself that was. It might help with not knowing where she was, but it wouldn't take away that feeling of being alone. That was something that didn't go away with the rising of the sun.

They sat there in quiet for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, his exhaustion caught up to him and he couldn't hide the huge yawn that wanted to escape.

"I'm sorry George, I don't mean to keep you up." Kate managed after she had a yawn of her own. "Go back to bed sweetie. I'll be fine. Thank you for sitting with me."

He blinked at her. "You aren't going to try to go back to sleep?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "Not really all that eager to go back to my room. Too quiet."

"Come to my room then." He said rather abruptly.

She blinked at him. "What?"

He held up his hand. "I'm serious. You need to sleep and if someone is right there, you won't have that panic if you wake up. Especially the alone feeling."

She raised an eyebrow. "And this is all out of the goodness of your heart?"

He smiled and put his hand over his heart. "I promise on my magic to behave myself." He paused. "Tonight anyway." He paused again. "Feel free to misbehave as much as you want though." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head. "Crazy man."

"Come on." He stood up and held out his hand.

"I dunno George. It's really nice of you to offer…"

"Not offering, insisting." He took her hand and pulled her to standing. "I know you didn't sleep much last night and you used a good amount of magic today without meaning to. It won't help in your lessons if you are exhausted tomorrow."

"Wow. If only Hermione could hear you."

He rolled his eyes. He'd never hear the end of it if she did. "It's a good thing she has her very special Harry Potter teddy bear then, isn't it?" He pulled her a little closer, spoke a little softer. "Besides, gives me the chance to be all cuddled up to you again and actually appreciate it a bit more."

"There it is." She said with a shake of her head and another stifled yawn. "Okay, you win."

 **Harry's POV**

When Harry couldn't find Kate anywhere, he was confused. He rarely beat her to the kitchen before their morning walk and talk. This would be two days in a row. He went upstairs to see if she was ill or still asleep only to find her bedroom door open, the bed unmade and empty.

He looked down the hall, to the other bedroom and wondered. Could she be in George's room? He knew she'd still been embarrassed by her small loss of control and bit of accidental magic in apparating for the first time. Perhaps unable to sleep, she'd gone to George rather than wake both himself and Hermione?

He found the door unlocked and unwarded, so he was relatively sure he wouldn't see anything that would scar him mentally. He might not have the best vision but he could see something more than friendship was growing between the two. George's concern that afternoon when he'd all but charged out of the floo to find out what was going on with Kate was evidence enough to him.

He poked his head in and almost immediately smiled at what he saw. Asleep in the bed and more importantly, in each other's arms, were Kate and George. He was on his back with his arms around her, one hand resting on her waist, the other resting in her hair, holding her head to his shoulder. Her arm was thrown over his chest while her face was pressed into his neck.

Oddly enough, it was how he and Hermione had woken up that morning as well.


	28. Chapter 28

**Harry POV**

"Welcome to the Lucky Potato, folks! There be quite a few of you today I see!"

Harry caught the last bit of the introduction as he stepped out of the Floo behind Hermione, Remus, Narcissa and Molly preceeding her. Now to wonder just how recognizable he might be in Ireland. It was one thing he was almost used to after all these years in the wizarding world but it was still an annoyance. Thankfully Ron wasn't with them, he fed on the fame, often drawing attention on purpose.

Part of him wondered how long it would take before Ron realized what a complete twat he was continuing to be about the whole Malfoy situation when it came to Kate. Shaking his head mentally, he pushed that thought aside. Today was about something positive, namely Kate finally getting to visit her ancestral home in Ireland, Baylor Manor. Since the house was heavily cloaked, the closest they could get to it was the tavern within the nearby village of Baylorshire.

"Oy, are you Harry Potter, then?"

"Yes, I am. Cheers." He said with a friendly tone, brushing soot off his shirt as George stepped through.

"We have a lot to thank you for, sir, if you don't mind me saying." The bartender stepped from behind the bar, taking off his cap, wringing it in his hands. "We had a fair bit o' loss with the wars and all. Lost my Dierdre to those damned Death Eaters because she was muggleborn." He shook his head. "And of course, the Manor folk lost it all, didn't they?"

Harry turned as Kate had stepped out of the Floo in time to catch the last sentence. "I'm sorry, do you mean Baylor Manor sir?" Her voice was hopeful but hesitant. This was the closest she'd ever been to her ancestral home and was beyond anxious.

The man's eyes moved to Kate and grew wide. "Oh my stars and garters!" He muttered before dropping to a knee, his head down and his fisted hand over his heart. An old traditional wizarding salute for the kind of pureblood royalty that both sides of Kate's family had been. "Milady. I'm humbled, ma'am."

Kate looked a little taken aback. It was understandable that even with the tutalage of the Malfoys and Neville, as an American raised woman, she'd have no real grasp of royalty or anything of the sort. She looked to Narcissa, who gave her a warm smile and nodded, holding out her own hand in a reminder of what Kate was to do.

Taking a breath, Kate stepped forward and placed her hand on the man's head. "Rise, noble wizard. I am Lady Baylor and the honor is mine."

The man rose quickly, obviously very excited. "Milady, the village will be very excited that you have returned to the Manor. Have you come to stay?"

Kate hesitated. "Right now, I'm just visiting with my friends. Is the Manor within walking distance?"

"Yes milady. If you prefer, we can arrange for a thestral carriage. Tis how your mum, Merlin rest her, would travel when she was with your wee brother, Merlin rest him. Yer da, Merlin rest him liked the walk."

Kate looked around at the supportive group. "If no one minds, I'd like to walk."

"Of course Kate. It's a lovely day for a stroll. I know the way very well even though I haven't made it in about 25 years." Remus spoke up, his hand on Kate's shoulder. "Sir, has there been any talk of dark wizards about? With the murder of Lord Baylor and his son, we must see to the protection of her Ladyship."

Harry shared a baffled look with Hermione and then Kate over Remus' rather formal tone. Without speaking, both he and George stepped closer to Kate as emphasis that they were there for her protection. Of course with the Potential, she didn't really need their help perse.

The man shook his head. "Merlin no. The Manor is unplottable and magically guarded. We haven't been able to see it in years, since the first war and the death of Lord John and his Lady. And our local guard has been on alert since her Ladyship arrived from America, just in case those bastards tried anything. Baylorshire is as safe as the Ministry, I'd bet my wand on it."

 **Hermione POV**

"Look, Kate. There it is. Baylor Manor."

Hermione watched as her American friend turned her head as they came over the rise and the manor magically seemed to appear upon the not so distant hill, bathed in sunlight and looking like it hadn't been empty for 25 years. Once they had crossed the property line and the magic that'd been protecting the home recognized Kate as a Baylor, there was no reason for it to remain hidden. She stopped short and stared. It was obviously a difficult moment for her, to see the home that she should have been raised in, the past she should have known of if it hadn't been for Voldemort. Remus looked wistful, the Irish wind playing though his hair as he no doubt thought of many summers spent at the Manor.

Harry stepped over and took Kate's hand. "No sad thoughts, pet. It's a happy day. A homecoming. Let's see what it looks like inside. Maybe we can learn more about the Phoenix Potential or find more family mementos."

Kate swallowed, blinking away the emotion that had built up. "Yeah. Okay." She looked up to Remus. "Does it look the same way you remember it?"

"Oh yes. Like stepping into a pensive. I have many fond memories here." He pulled his robes closer around him. "Let's get inside and warm. No need for you to catch ill again so soon after getting over Merlin's."

 **Kate POV**

"It's amazing how well the manor has stood the test of time, Kate." Narcissa said as she looked around the halls. Even though this was Kate's ancestral home, Narcissa, Remus and Molly were all much more familiar with it's layout. "Your mother was quite gifted in charms. I couldn't begin to imagine the work she put into this."

Kate nodded, looking around. It was so strange to think that this huge mansion was hers. That this was where her father had grown up and where her brother had spent his early childhood. She felt like they'd broken into Buckingham Palace or something. But the doors had opened for her and she could feel the magic surrounding the place and it was a welcome feeling, not a dangerous one. "Did you come here often, Remus?" She asked the werewolf who had a fond look on his face.

"I spent many of my summers here. I don't know if it will still be there, but in the cellar, your father went out of his way to have a werewolf safe room built for me. I often came here if there was a full moon during breaks from Hogwarts. It made it easier for my parents."

"Wow. That's a story Daddy never told me."

"Well, you know that dog that you commented on in the picture with your brother?"

She nodded, thinking of how impossibly small her brother had looked next to the huge beast who looked like he was rather enjoying getting his ears scratched by the small boy in the picture. The recurring action showing his tail wagging rather fast. The framed picture had been on a sidetable in the main parlor, a room that looked like no time had passed. Not even a touch of dust had settled on it. "Yeah?"

"That was my godfather, Sirius, in his animagus form." Harry said with a grin. "One of the few pictures of myself as a baby that I have show me sitting on his back with Remus holding me up. Right?"

Remus smiled, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's right. You called him 'Oggy because you couldn't pronounce Sirius."

"Awww. That's so cute! I want to see this picture!" Kate said, teasing Harry who rolled his eyes. "Come on, you've seen my baby pictures!"

"Oh it's still here!" Molly spoke up, opening a door a few yards ahead of the group that had been left half open 25 years earlier. "Kate, darling, come here."

Kate followed the ginger witch into a room that looked very strange. Whoever had decorated it had put small portraits all over with the imagery of trees and branches behind. The left side of the room looked a bit older than the right. Looking closer, under the picture of a rather rotund woman, read the name "Wilhemnia Mallory" and under her was one portrait of someone named "Lecil" and another where the image was burned out.

"What is this?" She asked, looking around the room that had very little furniture.

"This is a family tree room, Kate. The Black family tree is at Grimwald Place." Harry explained. "All these people are your ancestors and relations, to a degree."

"Really?" She looked around, a bit boggled by the idea. "What are the black marks?" She'd noticed a few more, mostly on the left side of the room. On closer inspection she could see the names but the faces were burned away.

"People who were disowned from the family." Narcissa explained quietly. "My mother did it to my sister Andromeda's portrait just as my Aunt did it to Sirius'. Something of a Pureblood tradition."

Kate thought about this and panicked. "Is my father's picture burnt then?" She remembered how she'd been told that her father had cut ties with his parents over their pureblood bigotry. She didn't even know where to start looking on the walls for his picture.

"No Kate. Your grandmother wouldn't allow it." Molly took her by the shoulder to the right side of the room and pointed to a spot that showed her father as well as his birth year and death year. Next to him, a portrait of her mother and connected below, a picture of her brother and…her?

"Wait, how am I here? I thought no one has been in the house in 25 years? And how are there death years if no one has been here to update it?" She squatted down and looked at the image of herself. It was done in an older style, but it was her.

"Magic. The wallpaper is charmed to automatically update when someone with your blood is born or dies, gets married or has children." Remus explained. "It's how I am on the Black tree thanks to my marriage to Dora."

Narcissa spoke up. "Mother passed from dragonpox not too soon after she disowned Andromeda and Bellatrix went the dark path she did. Without her, there was no one to burn off portraits, thankfully."

"So if I ever get married, my husband will just appear on here?"

"That's right. And any children you have."

"Wow." She looked around, taking her time to look at the images of her father's parents. "Jimmy looked like our grandfather."

"Yes, they had the same strong jaw." Molly said, softly. She placed her hands on Kate's shoulders. "Why don't we explore the rest of the house, see how the kitchens are?"

"Okay, but I'd like to come back here."

"If you don't mind Kate, I'd like to spend a little time in here myself. I'm a bit of an amateur genealogist, tracing families. I didn't get many chances to look at the Baylor tree in the past." Narcissa asked, her pale eyes searching the walls.

"Sure, that's okay. Aren't you hungry though?"

She turned and gave Kate a smile before tenderly running her fingers over Kate's hair and caressing her cheek. "You sound like your mother when you say that. I won't be long. I promise."

Kate nodded. "Okay. I don't want Draco to get upset that we aren't feeding you." The blonde would be arriving later, having a business meeting in France that morning he couldn't reschedule.

Narcissa laughed and looked to Molly. "How the roles change."

"Indeed." Molly said with a polite, friendly tone. It was obvious she was still wary of Narcissa but held no true ill feeling for the woman. Most any animosity between the families had been on behalf of the men then anything else. "I'll send one of the children with a plate in an hour."

 **Hermione's POV**

The sound of heels moving rapidly on the tiled floors made everyone at the table look up, only to see Narcissa Malfoy looking a bit out of breath, like she'd been running. Hermione was confused. Malfoys didn't run, not a woman like Narcissa anyway.

"What's wrong Narcissa?" Harry asked, no doubt thinking something similar.

"Nothing is wrong. In fact, something wonderful! Please. Come with me. Kate, Harry, come with me. There's something I want you both to see!"

Hermione caught how confused everyone looked and wiped at her own mouth, intrigued by what had captured Narcissa's attention and what it had to do with Harry. Was it something in the Ancestry Room? How could it though when this was the Baylor ancestral home? Harry wasn't Irish. His father had been an only child and his mother's family was muggle. Her mind whirled with the possibilities.

"I know I'm confused. Mind if I tag along?" George spoke up, looking to Kate and Harry who were already moving from the table. One of the joys of magic life was that Molly had been able to pack one of her delicious lunches for all of them and it had taken up next to no room in a pouch within Hermione's bottomless beaded purse. If they decided to stay, they could call Flippy or open up the floo to get supplies in.

"Sure. Remus?"

"Of course." The werewolf wiped at his mouth and joined the small group as they left the table and headed back to the Ancestry Room.

"What could she have found Harry that she'd want you to see?" Kate asked, confused. "Could it be something to do with Voldemort? Could I be related to.."

Hermione, in any other situation, would have grinned at how both Remus and Harry had moved to simultaneously put their hands on her shoulders in comfort. Remus spoke first. "You are not related to the Riddle family, if you can call it that. Of any wizard of our age, his relations have been researched to nearly the time of Merlin. Dumbledore himself lead the research. Riddle has no living blood relations."

"You're sure?" Kate said with a shaky voice. "I don't want to know if I'm related to someone horrible."

"You aren't Kate. I'm sure of it. Let's see what Narcissa found before we jump to conclusions, alright?" Harry encouraged, giving her shoulder a squeeze and a smile when she nodded her agreement.

"You've been spending much too much time with that witch of yours, Mr. Potter." Hermione murmured in his ear. "Starting to talk like her."

"Not necessarily a bad thing." He murmured back, giving her side a playful pinch.

They walked into the room where Narcissa had moved a small roll top desk, one of the only pieces of furniture, from it's spot against the wall. It had been there for a while, the area it had covered slightly darker than the area around it, from lack of exposure to light.

"Come, children! Look!" Narcissa waved to Harry and Kate who looked at each other and then moved to where Narcissa was.

Hermione was barely able to keep up as Narcissa traced the tree from Kate's grandfather, back three generations and then suddenly forward in time and down, all having to do with a woman in the mid 19th century named Celia Baylor, who was apparently Kate's great aunt 3 times removed.

"And then Celia, married a man named Jonias Potter."

Everyone in the room gasped and was speechless. Could this mean what she thought it might?

Narcissa continued. "Celia and Jonias, had Julius Potter, who had a son named Charlus. Now Charlus married an ancestor of mine, Dorea Black, my great aunt by marriage. Together, they had a son."

"Named James." Harry whispered. "Oh Merlin."

Hermione moved to support Harry who looked like he was going to collapse.

Kate spoke softly, her voice choked. "Aunt Cissy, what are you saying?" She sounded like a small child, hopeful but hesitant, afraid of wishing for too much and being crushed.

Narcissa turned from the portrait and knelt down before both her and Harry. "Kate, darling, I know that you've been troubled by the idea of having no living family left. Of having the pressure to carry on the family line on your very own. What I'm telling you, is that you are not alone. That you have distant, but blood relation that is alive today." She paused. "And in this room."

Hermione felt Harry trembling. Looking at the wall, she realized what Narcissa had discovered when she'd moved the desk. Toward the floor, was a small portrait that read "Harry James Potter." Her breath caught with the implications.

"Please, say it." Kate obviously wanted to hear the words, not trusting her eyes. It was plain that she was terrified of being too hopeful, of assuming wrong.

"Kate, I want you to meet your cousin, four times removed, Mr. Harry Potter."

Narcissa touched Harry's shoulder. "Harry, meet your cousin, on your father's side of the family. Miss Kate Baylor."

"Harry is my family?" Kate whispered, turning her head to look at Harry, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Hermione felt tears prickle herself. For these two orphans to have found each other was just beyond belief. They had already formed a close bond in friendship but now, there was a family tie, however distant.

Harry turned to Kate, held out his hand that was trembling slightly and with a strained voice said, "Hello Cousin."

"Oh!" Was all Kate managed as she threw herself into Harry's arms.

Hermione took a step back, noting the tears in the eyes of both Narcissa and Remus. Putting the past aside, Narcissa had been nothing but kind and supportive of Kate, no doubt in an attempt to make up for her own feelings of guilt for what happened to her family and her growing up without a mother. No one could say that Narcissa Malfoy didn't have a strong maternal streak. She'd shown it when she'd lied right to Voldemort's face to protect Harry after finding out her own son was still alive. She'd shown it when she turned to her old friend, Severus Snape and begged him to enter an oath to protect her son at all costs.

Then Remus. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Remus had been a kind of father to Harry ever since they met back in their 3rd year of Hogwarts. He'd been a Marauder, a close friend, almost adopted family of James and Lily Potter as well as Harry's godfather Sirius. She knew he loved Harry just as much as he loved his own blood son, Teddy. Now to discover that the orphan son of his lost friend was actually related to his lost mentor, the werewolf looked overjoyed. She could see his affection for Kate and the very seriously responsibility he felt when it came to her safety and training.

She looked to George, who was watching with a small smile. He hadn't said anything about it, but he didn't have to. She knew, she was sure most everyone knew he had strong feelings for the American witch who was currently being held tightly in Harry's arms. And it was obvious to everyone that Kate felt very strongly for the surviving Weasley twin, though she'd hexed Harry with a stinging hex when he teased her about it last. It was just a matter of time before the pair decided to make whatever was quietly going on between them official.

Swallowing her own emotion, thinking of her own parents, she looked at the pair in front of her, for all intents and purposes, a reunited family. For Harry to have found a relation from his father's side, she couldn't imagine what he had to be feeling. He had no familial feelings for his relations on his mother's side, his hateful bitter Aunt Petunia and her son Dudley. Though Dudley had grown up a bit from his childhood days of torturing Harry, there was still no strong family connection. Sirius and Remus had been the closest connection Harry had had to his father. Then Sirius had been killed by his crazed cousin. Then Remus had nearly died himself in the final battle of the war, had it not been for the selfless act of his wife Tonks, pushing him out of the way and taking the Killing Curse in his stead.

But this was more than just blood. This was family.

 **Kate's POV**

Family! She had family! She wasn't alone!

Kate's mind whirled as Harry held her tightly, his arms like vices around her. She breathed in the familiar comforting scent of her friend, her cousin! She'd resigned herself to believing that she was the last of the line, that there was no one out there who shared a family relation to her. To find out that she had living family was one thing, to find out it was Harry? She was over the moon. There weren't words that properly expressed her relief and joy.

"Don't you dare cry, Kate. You'll get me going and I don't want to cry in front of anyone today. Alright?"

She sniffled and snuggled closer to him, smiling as he gave her a squeeze. "Ok cousin."

They pulled back and she could see how hard it had been for Harry to keep from giving in to his emotions. She couldn't help but grin, she was so happy. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Harry's forehead, giving him a grin. She turned to Narcissa who'd been watching them with tears herself. "Thank you Aunt Cissy. Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank me, darling. You would have found it." Narcissa said fondly, touching her hair. "I am very happy for you."

"Now what's going on in here?" Molly asked, coming into the room. She'd probably been putting stasis charms on all their plates so not a single morsel of food would go to potential waste. Molly was nothing if not frugal. "Kate? Harry? Are you alright?"

"Molly, it's better than anything!" Kate couldn't help but beam, jumping over to the ginger woman and hugging her enthusiastically. She hadn't felt this happy, this unburdened in months. "Harry and I are cousins! We're family!"

"What? Truly?"

"Through their fathers, Molly. Cousins, several times removed." Remus spoke up, carefully clearing his throat first.

"Oh!" Molly all but squealed before taking a few steps and pulling Harry into her arms. "My adopted baby has a cousin! What a happy day!"

She couldn't help but smile as Harry hugged Molly back, not looking too concerned about how someone could tease him about it. Molly had been like a mother to him, it was only right that he share his happiness with her. She looked to Hermione and stepped over and hugged her friend.

"You know this means I have to threaten you on behalf of the family not to break my cousin's heart, right?"

Hermione laughed, sniffling a little. "It's a threat I will gladly take under advisement. I'm so very happy for you. I couldn't think of anyone better for Harry to have for family."

Kate smiled. "Don't get me crying. I promised Harry I wouldn't."

"Only because he thinks he's a big manly wizard or something."

Kate turned to see George smiling at her. "Hi George! Did you hear?"

"Yeah, kitten. I heard." He gave her an affectionate smile and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "I told you that coming here would have you learning about yourself, didn't I?"

She smiled at him. "You did."

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"That I, Kate Baylor, am but a mere mortal to the ever wise, ever handsome ginger god that is George Weasley and I should know not to question his words."

He let out a barking laugh. "Exactly. Good kitten." He pulled her into his strong arms and held her tight.

She relaxed against George, breathing in his scent which was so different from Harry. Her cousin, Harry. Both of them made her feel safe and secure but with George, she just wanted to stay in his arms and never leave.

"You realize that's my cousin you have your paws all over, right George? My darling sweet cousin?"

Kate turned her head to see Harry with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to look intimidating but failing since he had to look up to meet George's eye. "Harry!" She whined, not wanting him to tease her now.

"Yeah, I know, Potter. Whatcha gonna do about it? Huh? Huh?" George playfully goaded, pulling Kate closer and stepping back from Harry. Behind him Hermione was rolling her eyes but had a smile on her lips.

"I'm going to recommend that you treat her with respect. Otherwise, well, I know where you live. And your mother would tell me where you were if you tried to hide."

"She would not!" George said. "Right Mum?"

Molly just raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"Mum!"

Kate couldn't help but giggle, hiding her face in George's chest. These people were crazy and she loved them.


End file.
